Love music NxT,SxS,NxH,KxI,SxT,GxM
by Tenshi-san-hyuga
Summary: Un campamento de musica reune a una gran cantidad de chicos con un objetivo, seguir su pasion hasta llegar a la cima, la competencia sera dura y en el camino habra muchos sentimientos encontrados, todo en el campamento: "YONDAIME" UA
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola!, aquí regreso con un nuevo fan fic :D, espero que les guste, es algo en lo que estoy todavía trabajando y espero que vaya para largo, este fic está siendo publicado en otra pagina también donde aparezco como "Ritsu Yuiki" así que ni esta historia ni la otra es plagio, somos la misma persona ^^, solo que este primer capítulo lo medio mejore un poco xD

Bueno entonces espero que les guste es de varias parejas, la principal podría decirse que será el NejiTen, pero habrá como que capítulos especiales para todas las parejas, ya sin más les dejo y espero recibir comentarios de ustedes, disfruten (:

Naruto no me pertenece D:

Atto:Tenshi-san-Hyuga (Ritsu Yuiki)

**Love Music**

La vida a veces tiene cosas preparadas para ti, aun cuando parece que todo te ah abandonado, cuando las cosas no pueden llegar a ser peores, siempre… siempre hay algo que te sacara de esas tinieblas, solo debes recordar que aunque parezca que todo te ah dejado, no es así, hay personas que estarán junto a ti no importa lo que pase, esa lección la aprendí hace ya mucho tiempo, haciendo lo que más me gustaba, tocando y cantando al máximo, con mis mejores amigos, esa experiencia me acompañara toda mi vida, y no es como si la quisiera olvidar, porque todo lo que pase me ha convertido en la persona que hoy soy… Tenten Amma.

**Cap. 1 "Encerrada en estas cuatro paredes"**

Nuestra historia comienza en Ibusuki, un pequeño poblado al suroeste de Japón, pequeño y frio pueblo, donde todos los habitantes se conocen, todo comenzó en un garaje, se oía provenir el ruido de una guitarra, bajo y una fuerte batería, entonces una hermosa y fuerte voz comenzó a sonar

She lives in a fairy tale

Somewhere too far for us to find

Forgotten the taste and smell

Of the world that she's left behind

It's all about the exposure the lens I told her

The angles were all wrong now

She's ripping wings off of butterflies

La chica cantaba con todo su corazón, la batería fuerte y energética retumbaba, la guitarra parecía llorar por los bellos sonidos que emitía, y el bajo coordinaba el ritmo de todos.

With her feet on the ground

And her head in the clouds

Well go get your shovel

And we'll dig a deep hole

To bury the castle, bury the castle

Ba da ba da ba

So one day he found her crying

Coiled up on the dirty ground

Her prince finally came to save her

And the rest you can figure out

But it was a trick

And the clock struck twelve

Well make sure to build your house brick by boring brick

or the wolves gonna blow it down

With her feet on the ground

And her head in the clouds

Well go get your shovel

And we'll dig a deep hole

To bury the castle, bury the castle

Los sonidos parecían combinarse perfectamente, parecía que todos habían nacido para estar juntos haciendo música.

Well you built up a world of magic

Because your real life is tragic

Yeah you built up a world of magic

If it's not real

You can't see it with your eyes

You can't feel it with your heart

And I won't believe it

Cause if it's true

You can see it with your eyes

Even in the dark

And that's where I want to be, yeah

Go get your shovel

We'll dig a deep hole

To bury the castle, bury the castle

Y al final dos chicos acompañaban a la vocalista en lo último de la canción, las fuertes voces masculinas hacían resaltar la esplendorosa voz de la chica.

Ba da ba da ba...

En menos de lo que pensaron la canción había cesado, los chicos se miraron y comenzaron a sonreír, había salido perfecto. Pues eso era lo que se esperaban, habían ensayado por horas y horas, la música era su pasión, jamás se hartarían de ella.

—No puedo creer lo bien que salió— dijo el baterista golpeando la batería una última vez

—Sí, eso fue genial, no somos tan malos— hablo el guitarrista

—Supongo que hemos avanzado, pero sigo pensando que podemos mejorar— menciono el bajista

—Oh vamos Sasuke!, Kiba y Naruto tienen razón, salió muy bien, somos excelentes, disfrutemos que salió bien hoy, no hay por qué preocuparnos tanto— sonrió la única mujer de la banda— esa canción es fenomenal, y debo decir que nos salió muy bien.

—De acuerdo Tenten, supongo que podemos disfrutarlo— se rindió Sasuke

—Ese es el espíritu— grito el rubio

—Calla Naruto, haces mucho escándalo— lo regaño Kiba

—Aunque la parte lenta en guitarra todavía me falla un poco— dijo la castaña

—No te preocupes, cualquier duda tienes al dobe aquí.

—¿Que dijiste teme?

—Lo que escuchaste dobe.

—Teme.

—Dobe.

—Ya empezaron— menciono Kiba con una gotita en la nuca

—Si…, es gracioso.

—TENTEN!... YA LLEGUE…—se escucho una voz desde adentro de la casa

—Oh no…pensé que no llegaría hasta tarde

—Tenten… querida… otra vez trajiste a tus… amigos… no los quiero… no… lárguense— decía un señor totalmente borracho

—Si Frank, ya se iban.

—Frank?, porque me llamas así?, … soy…papa.

—Si claro…

—No se… porque te molestas… tanto con la música… no tienen futuro…

—Mire señor, esta borracho, nosotros nos vamos, no hay porque empezar una discusión otra vez— hablo Sasuke

—Borracho?, yo…yo no estoy… borracho— dijo subiendo de tono

—Tranquilo Frank…— intento calmarlo Tenten

—NADA DE TRANQUILO… TUS AMIGOS SON UNOS…GROSEROS, NO RESPETAN A LOS ADULTOS… YO… YO TENGO UN PRESTIGIO QUE… QUE CUIDAR Y…

—¿Prestigio?, ¿cuál?... ¿de borracho?—dijo Tenten

—NO ME HABLES ASI JOVENCITA— dijo alzándole la mano, a lo que Kiba jalo a Tenten y Sasuke se puso enfrente esquivando el golpe

—No se atreva a golpearla— dijo con una mirada amenazante Sasuke, Tenten solo comenzó a lagrimar abrazada a Naruto

—Ya basta con esta discusión, es mejor dejar esto así

—Si, Kiba tiene razón, déjalo así Sasuke, vámonos

—MALDITO NIÑO MALCRIADO— dijo intentando golpearlo, lo hubiera logrado si no estuviera tan ebrio, por lo que Sasuke solo esquivo el golpe y lo empujo, Frank cayó al piso inconsciente, el golpe más el alcohol lo habían devastado, Tenten solo lloraba abrazada al pecho del rubio

—No deberías llorar por alguien como él— dijo serio el castaño

—Lo siento Kiba…, es que odio esta vida…— seco sus lagrimas la chica

—Entonces déjala.

—No es tan fácil como suena Naruto… no puedo solo dejarlo y huir, me buscaría hasta el fin del mundo… lo sé.

La chica bajo la mirada triste, jamás podría abandonar esa triste vida que llevaba, deseaba poder salir de aquel pueblo y darse a conocer junto con su banda, pero ese sueño, día con día parecía alejarse más.

—Tranquila, aquí estamos nosotros para protegerte— hablo el azabache— supongo que yo seré el que me quede hoy a dormir.

—No tienes porque Sasuke— trato de convencerlo la castaña

—¿Qué? Y dejarte aquí sola con ese maniático?— exalto el rubio

—Vamos Tenten, sabes que no te vamos a dejar— dijo Kiba

—Bueno…de acuerdo.

—Entonces nosotros nos vamos- termino de guardar su guitarra Naruto, y luego de una leve despedida se retiro junto con Kiba, mientras los otros dos metieron a Frank a la casa y lo acomodaron en el sofá, los dos chicos subieron a la habitación de Tenten, y mientras ella entraba en la cama él se acomodaba en el sillón que tenia a un lado.

—Gracias por quedarte.

—No te preocupes, de todos modos era mi turno.

—¿Tu turno?- pregunto la ojos de chocolate

—Si, Naruto, Kiba y yo tenemos algo así como un horario para cuidarte.

—¿Cuidarme? ¿Cuántos años creen que tengo?— menciono riendo

—Es solo que, a los chicos les da miedo que "Frank" te haga daño

—A veces yo…quisiera solo irme de esta casa y… no volver

—Sabes que podrías

—No Sasuke, no es tan fácil, primero que nada el tiene todo el dinero que mi madre me dejo, y no puedo solo dejarlo e irme…él se caso con mi madre, ella vio algo en él y… me gustaría ver ese algo, sabes… antes de que mi madre… tu sabes falleciera, Frank era un excelente tipo, alegre, responsable, era un gran padrastro, pero ahora solo se deterioro

—Mira Tenten, sabes que los chicos y yo te cuidamos la espalda, así que creo que deberías… dejar esta vida

—no se…

—No te sientes encerrada, nunca te deja salir, te tienes que escapar, solo ensayamos cuando el no está, el… está acabando con tu vida

—…Buenas noches Sasuke, y gracias por todo— dijo acomodándose en la cama, dándole a entender al chico que no quería seguir hablando del tema

—Si… cuando quieras— hablo el azabache mientras apagaba la luz y se recostaba en el sofá.

Al día siguiente, los dos chicos se levantaron, desayunaron en sumo silencio, con tal de no despertar a Frank quien se encontraba recostado en el sillón de la sala, luego de cambiarse salieron de la casa rumbo a la escuela, que no era de gran prestigio, ni tamaño, como vivían en un pequeño pueblo a la educación no se le daba tanta importancia, la escuela a la que asistían se llamaba "Konoha" pequeña y de mala reputación, escuela de refugiados era como se le conocía, Sasuke y Tenten llegaron y en la entrada vieron a sus dos amigos esperándolos, Naruto y Kiba, luego de saludarlos entraron a su salón, que era básicamente cuatro paredes "blancas", aunque por todos los garabatos en las paredes parecería más paredes negras.

—¿Y qué tal si salimos después de clases?- hablo el rubio sonriendo

—¡Sí!, vayamos a los video juegos- lo apoyo el castaño

—No creo chicos, tengo que ir a trabajar— dijo un poco triste la chica— que mal…adoro los video juegos

—No sé como ustedes tres soportan esas cosas

—Hola chicos— llego una chica de cabellos dorados y largos, con unos grandes y hermosos ojos grises sonriendo y moviendo la mano de lado a lado

—Misa-chan— sonrió Tenten— pensé que no vendrías hoy

—Es que me dormí

—Pero que raro— bromeo el rubio

—Calla Naruto— dijo la chica dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza y riendo

—Jajajaja—rieron todos

Las clases avanzaron, aunque no fueron clases que digamos, como sea, al terminar Naruto y Kiba se dirigieron al establecimiento de video juegos, Sasuke se fue a su casa, Misaki acompaño a Tenten hasta su trabajo, que cabe decir que era en una librería antigua, y luego la rubia se retiro a su casa, el lugar donde ella trabajaba era muy, muy, muy antiguo, por lo que no muchas personas iban, así que ella llevaba sus audífonos y se sentaba a leer libros, así pasaron algunas horas, hasta que por hai de las 5:00 de la tarde entraron como locos dos chicos…

-¡Eh! Que está pasando aquí?— regaño a los chicos Tenten

—¡Tenten!- grito sin necesidad el rubio

—¡Naruto no grites!— le volvió llamar la atención

—Escúchalo, y no interrumpas hasta que termine…terminemos—le dijo Kiba

—Okey…¿qué pasa?— dijo con curiosidad la ojos de chocolate

—Bueno… etto…por donde comenzar— decía confuso el rubio

—Yo empezare— interrumpió Kiba— hay un concurso… bueno es como un campamento/concurso de bandas

—Sí, y pues hay talleres, clases, puedes aprender y al final hay como un concurso de todas las bandas, y el ganador recibe una firma con los estudios "Yondaime"— dijo Naruto

—Todo en un tiempo de 4 meses y el costo es solo de 1000 yenes por toda la banda, claro que tú tienes que llevar tus propios instrumentos y tu pagas por tu comida, pero te dan las clases, el acceso al concurso, y donde dormir— sonrió Kiba

—Muy bien…— hablo Tenten calmada— todo suena fantástico, pero estoy segura que algo no me están diciendo-

—Bueno… solo hay un pequeñísimo problemita— hablo el ojiazul

—¿Qué problema?— dijo la chica mientras ponía sus manos en sus caderas

—Todo esto es…en Tokio— dijo un poco desanimado Kiba

—¿¡TOKIO!— grito Tenten al recibir tal noticia, ellos estaban del otro lado de Tokio, muy, muy, muy lejos y los boletos no eran exactamente baratos, y ellos no tenían dinero que digamos, como irían a Tokio, más aun, como convencerían Naruto y Kiba a Tenten? Y peor aun…a Sasuke.

Canción(es).- Paramore- brick by boring brick


	2. Chapter 2

Hola :3

Aquí de regreso, bueno, espero que el capitulo anterior les haya gustado, y ya traje el segundo :D espero de todo corazón que lo disfruten mucho, y pues ya les dejo porque no tengo mucho que decir, lean, y déjenme sus comentarios para saber que opinan.

**Ariasujm-chan.- **Gracias por comentar, y si aquí descubriremos si en verdad es tan dificl como dice cerlo Sasuke, graicas por tu apoyo :)

Naruto no me pertenece D:

Atto: Tenshi-Hyuga (Ritsu Yuiki)

Cap. 2 "Lo más importante"

En aquel lejano pueblo de Japón las nubes mostraban tristeza, la lluvia no dejaba de caer, y no parecía tener ganas de parar, incluso caían más fuerte, el cielo se encontraba completamente nublado, el clima parecía hacer juego con el, ya que era frio y gris, las fuertes gotas golpeaban las ventanas de una pequeña, pero acogedora cafetería, al entrar a ella uno sentía inmediatamente el característico aroma del café y panecillos, al fondo se encontraba un chico de ojos azabaches con una taza de café frente a él.

El chico miraba caer la lluvia, llevaba casi 10 minutos sentado, esperando que las personas que lo citaron llegaran pronto, no era alguien paciente, entonces se escucho el sonido de una campana, la misma que sonaba cuando alguien entraba al establecimiento, ahí vio a tres chicos, con paraguas e impermeables, pero a pesar de todo eso lucían un poco húmedos, luego de que los chicos dejaran las cosas en un colgadero se acercaron al Uchiha.

— ¿Esperaste mucho?—pregunto Tenten

— Algo—respondió cortante—y, ¿qué es eso tan importante que tenían que decirme?—

— Bueno…quiero que sepas primero que nada, que yo no estoy muy de acuerdo—hablo de nueva cuenta la castaña

—Bueno, Sasuke, dime, ¿cuál ha sido el sueño de nosotros cuatro desde que somos chicos?—cuestiono al azabache Naruto con una media sonrisa

— Eh… sobresalir en la música—

— Exacto—sonrió Kiba— ¿qué pasaría si te dieran la oportunidad de cumplir ese sueño?—

—Saben, déjense de rodeos y vayan al grano—dijo Sasuke perdiendo la única paciencia que le quedaba

—Mira esto—le entrego el rubio un folleto

—Yondaime camp—leyó el titulo Sasuke—no entiendo chicos—

—Pero si serás un teme—se rio el ojiazul

— ¿Qué dijiste dobe?—respondió molesto el chico

—No comiencen una pelea—hablo Tenten

—haber Sasuke escúchame cuidadosamente y sin interrumpirme, ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo el castaño, el Uchiha solo asintió con la cabeza, y la explicación de Kiba comenzó.

Junto con Naruto le explicaron todos los detalles, lo mismo que le habían dicho a Tenten, trataban de sonar lo mejor posible, de verdad querían convencer al chico, hacían ademanes con las mano, explicaban todo a detalle e incluso exageraron en algunas cosas, pero todo sonaba genial, hasta a la castaña le dieron ganas de ir por la gran explicación de sus compañero, el Uchiha escuchaba atentamente todo, analizaba cada palabra que salía de la boca de los chicos, veía que no hubieran errores, pero la verdad la idea de ir le gustaba ya que la música era algo muy importante en su vida , luego de unos 10 minutos la explicación termino, el Uchiha solo quedo callado, miraba el folleto como si tuviera algo hipnotizante

—Bueno—hablo por fin—creo que…es una…gran idea—

— ¿Qué?—se exalto la castaña al oír la respuesta del integrante más serio de la banda

— ¡Lo hicimos Kiba!, convencimos al teme—grito Naruto con una gran sonrisa en la boca, el Inuzuka también estaba feliz, parecía tener la misma gran sonrisa del rubio

—Pero, el problema es el dinero—dijo quitándole sus ilusiones a los dos chicos anteriores—no tenemos el presupuesto

—Mira Sasuke, Naruto y tú tienen el dinero que les dejo sus padres, y con mi trabajo de medio tiempo tenemos suficiente para los 4 boletos, y de sobra para comida—

—Sí, pero son 1000 yenes por banda, eso es… bastante dinero—dijo Tenten—no puedo irme, Frank no me dejara—

—Ese maldito sujeto ya me tiene arto—se altero el ojiazul

—Naruto cálmate- lo regaño el castaño

—Tenten, te lo dije ayer y te lo volveré a repetir, Frank solo está arruinando tu vida, si pudieras tener el dinero que te dejo tu madre, tendríamos suficiente y de sobra para ir—

—Ya les eh dicho que no puedo… él es la única familia que me queda—

—El no es familia—hablo Kiba—nosotros somos más familia que él, Tenten, no es tu sueño cantar y tocar por toda la vida—

—Tienes que poner tus prioridades en orden, ¿qué es más importante para ti?, no pienses en los demás, en nadie más, solo en ti, se egoísta por una vez— dijo amablemente el rubio

—Tengo…tengo que irme—se levanto la chica—nos vemos—se despidió y salió de aquel lugar para ir a su casa.

Salió a las frías calles, camino bajo la lluvia ya sin importarle que se mojara, en su cabeza retumbaban las palabras de su amigo ojiazul, esas 3 palabras "Lo más importante", ella sabía que era lo mas importante para ella, era la música, lo que la tranquilizaba y la hacía sentir feliz, era su pasión, su amor, desde que su madre falleció se volvió prácticamente en su vida, quería sobresalir y llegar a ser de las mejores, pero sabía que no lograría eso cantando en su viejo garaje, tenía que hacer el esfuerzo…ya que era importante para ella, al llegar a su casa entro y todas las luces se encontraban apagadas, Frank estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala viendo comerciales de productos, la chica lo miro triste, recordando el gran señor que alguna vez fue, se acerco a él y se paró a un metro de él.

— ¿Qué paso?—pregunto el señor, al parecer algo sobrio

—Yo…quiero irme- soltó unas gotas cristalinas de sus ojos, el señor alejo la vista del televisor y voltio hacia Tenten

— ¿Irte?, ¿a dónde?—

—Frank, ya no eres le mismo amable señor que solías ser, desde de lo de mi mama cambiaste mucho—seguía llorando la castaña

— ¿¡Cómo querías que estuviera!—alzo la voz—amaba a tu madre—

— ¿¡Crees que yo no!—lloró aun mas fuerte—era mi madre, la única persona que estuvo siempre conmigo, ¿no crees que a mí también me duele?—

—Tenten—

—Tu…estas… derrumbándote, y me estas llevando contigo, quiero…, quiero emanciparme—

— ¿Qué?, ¿¡estás loca!- se levanto del sillón molesto—no dejare que te vayas, ¡le prometí a tu madre que te tendría siempre!—dijo sujetándola de la muñeca fuertemente, la castaña soltó un chillido de dolor y sus lagrimas comenzaron caer más rápido

—Y yo… le prometí que sería feliz—lo miro directamente a los ojos—no soy feliz viviendo de esta manera—

Frank la soltó poco a poco y se alejo de ella, sentándose nuevamente en el sillón, pero esta vez con ojos llorosos, una de sus manos la mantenía en su cabeza y la otra en una de sus rodillas, lucia triste y confundido, las palabas dichas por la chica lo habían atravesado casi por completo, él le estaba haciendo daño al único recuerdo de la mujer que alguna vez amo.

—Yo…desde que tu madre murió, yo… no se qué hacer, estoy…lastimándote, y eso…me jure que sería lo último que te hiciera- pequeñas lagrimas caían de su rostro

—Tú…siempre fuiste como un padre para mí, has estado a mi lado desde que tenía 10 años, pero… en el modo que estas, no podre cumplirle mi promesa a mi madre—se acerco a él y sujeto sus manos

—Yo…de verdad lo siento—apretó las manos de la chica

—Por favor, deja…que me vaya, que siga mi sueño y sea feliz—

La miro directo a los ojos y por un momento pudo ver en ella a la mujer que amo, no sabía si lo que hacía era correcto, el siempre quiso protegerla, como si fuera su hija, como si fueran de la misma sangre, pero ahora todo lo que hacía era consumir sus sueños, dos últimas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos y soltando las manos de la chica hablo.

—Sigue tu sueño, se feliz, por los dos, has que tu madre se siente orgullosa—

—Gracias—comenzó a llorar, pero esta vez de alegría—tu…siempre serás parte importante de mi vida, siempre estarás en mi corazón…- lo abrazo y él le respondió el abrazo.

Frank no era un mal sujeto, era una buena persona, pero el dolor de perder a la persona más amada para ti era insoportable, tan duro que lo llevo a comentar varios errores, pero ya no tendría más, al menos no arrastraría a su "hija" a ellos.

Paso un mes, un mes en el que los papeles de emancipación se trabajaron, todo el dinero fue depositado en una cuenta especial para Tenten, ella decidió dejar una considerable suma para Frank, cabe recalcar que la madre de Tenten tenía bastante dinero, la chica decidió que iría junto a su grupo al campamento…concurso…o lo que fuera, faltaba 1 semana para dirigirse a Tokio, Kiba había mandado su batería al lugar donde se realizaría el campamento, la semana paso sin ninguna emoción, y así el día que partirían llego, se encontraban en la terminal de trenes los cuatro chicos, Frank y Misaki.

—No puedo creer que me dejes—lloraba a cantaron Misa-chan

—Jejejeje, tranquila, nos volveremos a ver—la abrazaba Tenten

—Chicos… por favor, cuiden de Tenten—le dijo Frank a los 3 chicos, quienes solo lo miraron y luego el rubio con una gran sonrisa le dijo

—No se preocupe, ella está en buenas manos—

— "El tren con destino a Tokio saldrá en 5 minutos, pasajeros favor de abordar"—se escucho una delgada voz de las bocinas

—Es hora—hablo el bajista

—Si…adiós Misa, cuídate mucho—le dio un fuerte abrazo a la rubia, no sabría cuando la vería de nuevo, luego volteo a ver a su padrastro, se acerco a él y lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo—adiós…papa- dijo en susurro, Frank abrió los ojos, en los 6 años que había estado con ella, jamás le había dicho papa, soltó unas ligeras lagrimas y luego soltó a su hija

—Cuídate mucho—la muchacha le sonrió y tomando su guitarra se alejo con sus amigos para subir al tren.

Al llegar abordaron inmediatamente, al parecer eran unos de los primeros el tren era amplio y las sillas bastante cómodas, había un pequeño baño al final del tren, y un mini bar donde podías consumir bebidas y botanas, se sentaron en las últimas filas, Sasuke con Kiba y Tente con Naruto.

—Gracias Naruto—menciono la castaña

— ¿Uh?, ¿de qué hablas Tenten?—dijo curioso el ojiazul

—Si no hubiera sido por ti, yo… no me hubiera dado cuenta de que es lo más importante para mí—sonrió

—No hay problema, aquí estaré yo para lo que necesites, sabes que siempre contaras conmigo—le regalo una de sus brillantes sonrisas

— ¡Kiba aléjate!—escucharon el grito del Uchiha

— ¿Qué pasa?—dijo intrigada la vocalista

—Este animal se me está encimando—se quejo el azabache

—Pero tengo sueño—se quejo Kiba

—Jajajaja, parece que este será un viaje entretenido—comenzó a reír Naruto

—No es gracioso dobe—

—Sí, si lo es—se burlo la chica, y Kiba también comenzó a reír, Sasuke solo miro a otro lado un poco sonrojado por la vergüenza, y así los 4 amigos comenzaron su viaje para cumplir su sueño.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola gente :D

Aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios espero que este cap les guste muchísimo y me gustaría oír de ustedes :) así que bueno… les dejo cuídense y nos estamos leyendo :D

**Alexa Hiwatari.-**Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, espero disfrutes este episodio también

**Isade Hyuuchiga.-**Gracias por comentar, y perdón si me tarde con la continuación, pero de igual manera espero te guste.

**nagaraboshi4739.-**Muchas gracias por el apoyo ofrecido, me alegra muchísimo que te guste y tratare de publicar seguido los cpaitulos, a mi también me encanta el NejiTen los amo xD

Gracias chicas(os) por sus comentarios que estén muy bien :D

Cap.3 "Incompleto"

Nos encontramos en la ciudad de Hokaido, un lugar con un clima caluroso, pero a la vez agradable, famoso por sus incontables lugares turísticos, todo era muy fascinante en aquella ciudad, aquel día era uno soleado, los rayos de sol penetraban por doquier, reflejándose en los cristales y formando hermosos espectáculos en el agua, era un día muy bello, pero no para cierta rubia ojiazul.

— ¡Le odio!—grito al momento que lanzaba una almohada contra la pared—como pudo hacerme esto—

—Ino, tranquila—trato de calmarla su amiga, otra rubia de cuatro coletas

—No Temari, Ino tiene toda la razón, es un desgraciado, no puedo creer que nos haya abandonado—hablo furiosa una castaña de nombre Matzuri

—Bueno si, pero no logramos nada molestándonos, haber Ino, cálmate y cuenta con lujo de detalle todo otra vez –dijo Temari

—De acuerdo—

/Flash Back/

La rubia de ojos azules caminaba hacia su novio, quien se encontraba en un hermoso parque, al llegar lo vio desde lejos, con la cabeza baja, la chica se preocupo un poco y se apuro para llegar a él, ya con el intento animarlo

—Deidara—sonrió al encontrarse con el

—Ino, hola—trato de sonreír, pero la verdad no podía, tenia malas noticias, no para él, para ella

— ¿Qué sucede amor?, luces raro—pregunto la chica

—Etto… tengo que decirte algo muy importante—hablo seriamente, la chica no dijo nada, dándole a entender que prosiguiera—mira, tu sabes que te adoro, y me divierto mucho estando en la banda, pero, Temari, Matzuri y tu son… muy poperas para mí, yo…, me ofrecieron estar en una banda…una band boy— finalizo el chico con una sonrisa torcida

La chica no sabía que decir, Deidara era un gran violinista, y no era la primera vez que le ofrecían un trabajo, pero el siempre los rechazo, pensó que siempre lo hacía por ella, para que pudieran estar juntos, ahora, pareciera que no le importaba, trato de calmarse, no quería, por nanda del mundo, mostrarse débil ante él.

—Entonces… dejaras la banda...—hablo por fin Ino

—No, no es todo,…me iré… a Tokio, ahí está la banda y pues...—

—Deidara—bajo la mirada la chica y apretó los puños—no te atrevas a volver a acercarte a mí, o a Temari o Matzuri, y cuando tu banda no tenga éxito, no vengas pidiendo perdón—hablo lo más calmada que pudo

—Eh… gracias por entender, además tu y yo sabemos que nuestra banda, bueno mi antigua banda, Chesee Live, no tenia futuro—dijo con una sonrisa que se le borro inmediatamente al sentir el puño de Ino en su cara

—Eres… ¡un idiota!- grito harta y yéndose de aquel lugar, dejando al pobre chico tirado en el suelo.

/Fin del Flash Back/

La habitación se mantenía en silencio, nadie decía nada, ya que lo que acababan de oír realmente les había impactado, conociendo al chico jamás pensaron que seria así, pensaron que la banda estaría siempre junta y que saldrían exitosos todos juntos, pero al parecer no seria así, y ahí en aquella habitación morada las chicas descargaron su ira.

— ¿¡Ese maldito dijo que no teníamos futuro!—se paro molesta Matzuri—lo asesinare, le retorceré el cuello—

—No Matzuri—se paro calmadamente Temari—no lo harás… porque…para cuando acabe con el ¡no habrá nada que retorcer!-grito molesta Temari

—Lo odio, lo odio, ¡lo odio!-se quejaba la Yakamana

—Pero que haremos sin él, digo, era un gran violinista, y no hay ni una canción nuestra que no tenga violín—hablo la castaña

—Tranquila, ya veremos que hacer—trato de reconfortarla la rubia de cuatro coletas

—Ya no importa… Deidara quedo atrás, tenemos que encontrar a un nuevo integrante- sonrió triunfante la chica ojiazul

— ¡Sí!—exclamo emocionada la única castaña—hagamos audiciones—

—Esa es una gran idea, podríamos hacer algunos letreros para que la gente sepa que buscamos un violinista, acá en Hokaido hay muchos músicos—dijo alegre la ojiverde

—Bueno, que estamos esperando, hagamos los letreros—saco de un cajón unas cuantas hojas, plumones, colores, plumas y demás—hagamos esto—le guiño Ino el ojo a sus compañeras, y así todas emocionadas comenzaron a elaborar sus pancartas.

Luego de unas 2hr terminaron unos 50 postales, salieron a la calle y comenzaron a pegarlos por todos lados, parques, establecimientos, tiendas de música y muchos lugares más, terminaron como a las 5 de la tarde.

Al día siguiente pusieron dos mesas en el garaje de Matzuri y se sentaron a esperar que las personas llegaran, poco a poco unas cuantas personas llegaban cargando su violín, algunos eran muy buenos, otros no tanto, y había algunos que se notaba que eran apenas principiantes, pero por mas las chicas no encontraban a él o la indicada, el día termino y un poco decepcionadas las chicas entraron a la casa de Matzuri para conversar un rato.

—Nunca encontraremos a nadie tan bueno como Deidara—se recostó en el sofá la castaña

—Había algunos que tocaban muy bien—opino Temari

—Sí, pero…no iban con nuestro estilo de música…tal vez retirar las partes del violín sea lo mejor—

— ¿¡Qué! Claro que no, el violín es algo que representa a la banda—se altero de repente Matzuri

—Tranquilas todas—dijo la cuatro coletas—mañana será otro día, vendrán más violinistas, estoy segura que encontraremos uno o una que nos agrade—sonrió tratando de darle animo a sus amigas, pero parecía inútil, de verdad estaban preocupadas.

Para ellas tres la música siempre fue un escape de la vida real, al escuchar los cuatro instrumentos, batería, guitarra, bajo y violín juntos les hacia separarse del mundo real y todas su preocupaciones parecían quedar atrás, amaban la música, el sonido de los 4 bellos instrumentos juntos, ahora sin el preciado violín los sonidos para ellas no parecían querer estar juntos.

A la mañana siguiente volvió a pasar lo mismo, sentadas escuchando, nada les parecía lo correcto, hasta que una pelirroja apareció, la chica lucia un poco desaliñada, con una vestimenta tipo emo, de inmediato pensaron que no sería buena para su banda, Chesee leve, que se traduce en "Vida cursi", y ella no parecía cursi, pero suponían que tendrían que escuchar antes de juzgar.

—Hola—saludo un poco ruda

— ¿Qué tal?—saludaron las otras chicas

—Haber toca tu mejor pieza, la que creas que mejor te representa—hablo Temari, la pelirroja solo asintió con la cabeza, y tomando su bello instrumento de madera comenzó a tocar una hermosa melodía.

Las tres chicas quedaron totalmente sorprendidas, el sonido proveniente de aquellas delicadas manos era hermoso, justo lo que buscaban, delicado y dramático, pero con un toque de fuerza y sentimiento, que juntos producían hermosos sonidos, Ino cerró los ojos para apreciar mejor la música y de inmediato se le ocurrieron letras que irían perfecto con la melodía, Matzuri pensaba en lo genial que la tonada quedaría con unos toques de batería y Temari pensaba en la gran violinista que tenia enfrente , al cabo de dos minutos la chica dejo de tocar y miro a su "publico"

—Y… ¿qué les pareció?—pregunto la chica

—Espera…un momento—dijo con una gran sonrisa Matzuri, al momento que se ponía de pie junto con sus asociadas, Temari cogió su bajo, Ino su guitarra y Matzuri se coloco en la batería

— ¿Sabes leer partituras y tocar a la vez?—pregunto Ino

—Sí, bastante bien—hablo un tanto confundida la violinista, luego de unos segundo Ino le entrego unas notas, la chica rápidamente las leyó e hizo una señal de estar lista para tocar…

—Muy bien, uno, dos, un, dos, tres!—dijo la baterista y comenzaron a tocar un bella melodía con la ojiazul como vocalista, su suave y bella voz comenzó a sonar

We were both young when I first saw you.

I close my eyes, and the flashback starts,

I'm standing there,

On the balcony in summer air.

I see the lights, see the party, the ballgowns.

See you make your way through the crowd,

And say, "Hello",

Little did I know,

El violín hacia un juego perfecto con los demás instrumentos, todo parecía quedar bien junto, justo como debía ser.

That you were Romeo,

You were throwing pebbles,

And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."

And I was crying on the staircase,

Begging you, "Please don't go".

And I said,

"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.

I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run.

You be the prince, and I'll be the princess,

It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."

So I sneak out to the garden to see you,

We keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if he knew,

So close your eyes,

Escape this town for a little while.

'Cause you were Romeo,

I was a scarlet letter,

And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."

But you were everything to me,

Begging you, "Please don't go".

La violinista parecía ser toda una experta, como si ya conociera la canción desde hacia tiempo, la voz de Ino quedaba justo a la perfección con el violín, todas se olvidaron de Deidara en ese momento, quien lo necesitaba, su canción estaba saliendo perfecto.

And I said,

"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.

I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run.

You be the prince, and I'll be the princess,

It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."

"Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.

This love is difficult, but it's real.

Don't be afraid, we'll make it of this mess,

It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."

Well, I got tired of waiting,

Wondering if you were ever coming around.

My faith in you was fading,

When I met you on the outskirts of town.

Las chicas comenzaron a comunicarse por la vista, les encantaba como quedaba todo junto con la integrante pelirroja, decidieron ella era la elegida, ella seria la nueva violinista.

And I said,

"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.

I keep waiting for you, but you never come.

Is this in my head,

I don't know what to think,"

You knelt to the ground,

And pulled out a ring and said,

"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.

I love you, and that's all I really know.

I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress,

It's a love story, baby just say yes."

We were both young when I first saw you...

Y así la canción termino, todas sonreían, de verdad había salido muy bien la canción, la violinista un poco nerviosa esperaba que alguna hablara, que le dijera que había estado, o excelente o patético, no esperaba medios, sus manos empezaron a sudar ligeramente al no poder entender las fracciones de las chicas, entonces Temari comenzó a hablar

—Bienvenida a Chesee Live—sonrió enormemente y la pelirroja levemente sonrojada no pudo evitar más que soltar una risa

—Pensé que no me aceptarían—se calmo la pelirroja

—Y como es que quisiste unirte a la banda?—

—De hecho… fue por esto—dijo al momento que le entregaba un folleto a Ino

—Yondaime camp…- leyó Matzuri, quien se había acercado— ¿qué es eso?—dijo curiosa, a lo que la chica nueva comenzó a explicar, de que se trataba, mencionando los diferentes talleres y el concurso

—Suena como una gran idea—exclamo la bajista

—Creo que deberíamos ir, aprenderíamos mucho—sonrió Ino

—Sí, el dinero no es problema, es solo el permiso, el cual a mi si me dan, a Ino también…Temari?—

—No te preocupes, yo me encargo, pero puedes apostar a que iremos—

—que hay de ti…?—le pregunto a la pelirroja la castaña

—Por mi no hay problema—

—Pero que groseras, ni siquiera te preguntamos tu nombre—dijo apenada la guitarrista

—no se preocupen, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Karin—

—Bueno Karin, parece que iremos a Tokio!- grito emocionada Ino

Canción(es).- Taylor Swift- Love Story


	4. Chapter 4

Hola gente :3

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios me alegra MUCHISIMO que la historia les eeste gustando, lamento si me tarde en subir continuación T_T es que eh estado ocupada D: pero ya les traigo el capitulo numero ¡4! Y para las amantes de Neji, me incluyo en ellas ;D, en este capitulo ya sale nuestro adorado genio :) asi que espero disfruten de este "episodio" y me dejen sus opiniones, comentarios, sugerencias y etcéteras :D sin mas les dejo el capitulo, pero antes respondemos unos comentarios :3

Las (os) amo!

Atto:Tenshi-san-hyuga (Ritsu Yuiki)

**Ariasujm-chan.-**Hola amiga :D, muchas gracias por tu comentario y si la pareja es SasuSaku, y pues la verdad a mi tampoco me agrada mucho la chica pero tengo grandes ideas para esta pareja, Karin aparece para hacer un poco más difícil la relación de estos dos, pero tranquila no saldrá como mala ni nada, porque de hecho ella me agrada bastante:), y si tendrá su parejita también, tal vez en el capítulo 11 te enteres de mas, pero ya no digo nada :P

**Alexa Hiwatari.-**Hola :9 muchas gracias por tu comentario, si a mi también me gusta, MUCHO, Deidara esa fue una de las razones por las que lo inclui en el fic, pero pues por ahora parecerá malo, pero mas adelante tal vez ya no tanto.

**Cap.4 "Mi sueño"**

Nos encontramos esta vez en el agradable estado de Saitama, conformado de varias ciudades, nos centraremos en la de Urawa-kun, en una mansión muy importante, la mansión Hyuga, en una habitación en el piso superior, se encuentra una chica de larga cabellera azulada, sentada en su cama, con guitarra en mano, tocando una suave melodía, cuando alguien toco la puerta, segundos después entro un señor ya grande, de nombre Hiashi.

—Padre—susurro la chica de nombre Hinata

—Hija, sabes muy bien que a tus abuelos y las demás personas grandes de la familia no le agrada que estés tocando música, mucho menos...rock— hablo calmado

—Si padre...— dijo bajando la cabeza, su padre a punto de irse le dijo

—Tu primo ha venido a verte— y así salió de la habitación de la chica, quien se levanto y poniéndose sus zapatos bajo las escaleras.

Abajo se encontraba un chico apuesto, de piel blanca y de larga cabellera café esperando a su primar, estaba de pie en la sala principal, cuando escucho unos pasos detrás él, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con una simpática niña de unos… 13 años, cabello castaño hasta los hombros, y con los característicos ojos de los Hyuga.

—¡Neji-nisan!— grito emocionada la niña— que bueno que nos vienes a visitar—

—Hanabi, hola— sonrió ligeramente al ver a su prima menor

—Ya hace mucho que no vienes, ¿por qué?, ¿ya no nos quieres?—pregunto inocente la chica

—No es eso Hanabi…es solo…—pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que uno de los ancianos de la familia apareció e inmediatamente la mirada calmada del genio cambio a una seria y un poco molesta

—Kazuo-sama— se inclino en reverencia el chico

—Neji, veo que regresaste, Hanabi ve a tu habitación— la chica obedeció dejando a los dos hombres solo

—Se equivoca, no eh regresado, eh venido con las mismas intenciones de siempre—dijo sereno el chico, el anciano solo frunció el seño y le dio la espalda

—Poco a poco, dejaras de ser de esta familia si sigues así—

—Hace mucho que dejo de importarme eso—respondió el chico, Kazuo-sama solo se retiro en silencio

El chico lo miro alejarse con ganas de matarlo, si… de matarlo, ese anciano no estaba más que arruinando la vida de su prima, e intentando llevarse la de él con ella, no sabía como habían personas tan despreciables en una familia que el tanto había respetado, hace un año el hubiera dado todo porque su familia le pidiera que vuelva, pero ahora él era diferente, no quería pertenecer a una familia con personas como aquel anciano.

—Ni-san—llego la Hyuga de cabellera azulada

—Hinata, que gusto verle—hablo cortésmente

—No me hables de usted…por favor… sabes que no me gusta—contesto la chica

—Lo siento, bueno, entonces creo que ya sabes para que eh venido—

—Me imaginaba que…era para eso—bajo la cabeza la chica

—Tienes gran potencial, se que lo lograríamos—se acerco mas a ella—los chicos… han venido, están en la camioneta afuera esperando—

— ¿Pero qué?, ¿porque los trajiste?..., si Kazuo-sama los ve…—fue interrumpida por su primo

—Lo sé, pero, ¿de verdad es esto lo que quieres? Vivir encerrada sin hacer lo que más te gusta, estas personas solo te están lavando la cabeza—

—Estas personas son nuestra familia, ¡nuestra!—se desespero la Hyuga—los ancianos han hablado sobre perdonarte,… que podrías volver, yo te extraño y sé que Hanabi también, tal vez tu…—bajo la cabeza con ganas de llorar

—Lo siento, pero jamás volveré, ahora soy libre de mi destino, puedo cumplir mis metas, no volveré a ser encerrado en reglas que ni sentido tienen, yo quiero…salvarte, a ti y a Hanabi, esta familia, ya no es lo que solía ser, los principios siempre fueron, esperanza, solidaridad, fe, cumplir los sueños, todo eso…esta perdido…ya no, ya no quiero ser de esta familia, te toca decidir—se dirigió a la salida junto con Hinata—el ensayo es a las 6:00, no faltes—le dijo antes de retirarse dejando a la chica sola.

Las ganas de llorar la invadían, tenía que ser sincera consigo misma, odiaba su vida, no se le permitía hacer nada de lo que gustaba, no disfrutaba su vida como adolecente, pero como… como enfrentarse a su familia entera, no tenía el coraje ni el valor de su primo, hacia ya dos años que se separo de la familia, lo único que le quedo fue el apellido, ella sabía que su padre la apoyaría, pero…aun así tenía miedo…mucho miedo.

Ya daban las 6 de la tarde, una chica pelirrosa se encaminaba al estudio de uno de sus amigos, llego a una pequeña puerta, saco sus llaves, abrió y luego de bajar unas escaleras llego a una habitación de tamaño mediano, ahí había una batería y un teclado, además de varios amplificadores y micrófonos, ahí sentado de una silla vieja se encontraba un chico de cabellera pelirroja, con guitarra en mano y audífonos puestos, se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, la chica solo lo miro viendo como, al parecer, trataba de tocar la melodía que escuchaba, la pelirrosa solo miro al chico, hasta que el ruido de la puerta abriéndose la distrajo.

—Hola Sakura—saludo el castaño Hyuga

—Hola, acabo de llegar—le sonrió alegre la chica

—Hola chicos—hablo el pelirrojo, al parecer termino de tocar su bello instrumento

— ¿Qué tal Gaara?—fue el saludo de la chica

—Acabo de componer otra canción, haber si les gusta—dijo el chico pelirrojo serio, como siempre

—La checaremos cuando lleguen los demás—

Esperaron un rato, no más de 10 minutos, en los que hablaron de música, su pasión, esos chicos que eran de familias ricas, todos pensaban que eran los típicos mocosos ricachones que no hacen nada, pero ellos se conocían, no eran así, eran típicos jóvenes, pero con un profundo amor por la música, eso era lo que los diferenciaba de la alta sociedad, tenían ideas distintas, razón por la cual Neji tuvo que abandonar su familia para poder seguir con lo que el amaba.

Su familia, Hyuga, jamás ha aceptado que tanto él como Hinata estuvieran es un grupo de Rock, no lo veían como algo bien, pensaban que terminarían fracasando y convirtiéndose en muchas de esas bandas drogadictas, pero lo que ellos no sabían es que, esa banda, formada por 4 chicos, en realidad tenía mucho talento, el suficiente para salir adelante, solamente les faltaba la oportunidad.

—Lamento llegar tarde—entro al lugar Hinata con una guitarra en mano

—Hasta que te dignas a aparecer—hablo serio y frio como de costumbre el Hyuga

—Y, ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?—pregunto curiosa su amiga pelirrosa

—Mi papa tuvo que convencer a Kazuo-sama que iba a mis clases de pintura para que no nos siguiera—dijo un poco apenada la chica

—Bueno, ya que estamos todo que tal si ensayamos—hablo el pelirrojo poniéndose de pies y tomando su guitarra

—De acuerdo—sonrió Sakura, y se coloco en su batería

Neji tomo su bajo e Hinata su guitarra, el genio acomodo su micrófono mientras el Sabaku no terminaba de entunar su guitarra, ya que termino Sakura dio la señal de empezar, la canción comenzó con la voz de Neji…

Take a breath

I pull myself together

Just another step till I reach the door

You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you

I wish that I could tell you something

To take it all away

Sometimes I wish I could save you

And there're so many things that I want you to know

I won't give up till it's over

If it takes you forever I want you to know

Los chicos coordinaban perfectamente sus instrumentos, todo quedaba justo en su lugar, tenían un sonido poderoso, pero profundo a la vez, la letra de la canción había sido escrita por Neji especialmente para Hinata, por eso la cantaba con tanta pasión.

When I hear your voice

Its drowning in a whisper

It's just skin and bones

There's nothing left to take

And no matter what I do I can't make you feel better

If only I could find the answer

To help me understand

Sometimes I wish I could save you

And there're so many things that I want you to know

I wont give up till it's over

If it takes you forever I want you to know

That if you fall, stumble down

I'll pick you up off the ground

If you lose faith in you

I'll give you strength to pull through

Tell me you won't give up cause I'll be waiting if you fall

Oh you know I'll be there for you

El solo de guitarra era magnifico, se dividía entre Hinata y Gaara, aunque Gaara sabia mejores técnicas que Hinata, esta demostraba un gran amor por este instrumento y por eso las notas salían maravillosas, en cuanto a la pelirrosa que los acompañaba su gusto por la batería se demostraba, ya que siempre había sido una chica fuerte, que mejor instrumento que ese.

(Ahahaha)

If only I could find the answer

To take it all away

Sometimes i wish i could save you

And there're so many things that I want you to know

I wont give up till it's over

If it takes you forever I want you to know

(Oh)

I wish I could save you

I want you to know

(Ohohh)

I wish I could save you (oh)

Y con unas ultimas notas de parte de Hinata la canción terminaba, todos se detuvieron un momento, limpiado el sudor que habían obtenido por tocar, cada vez al tocar sentían como si acabaran de liberar algo, era un sentimiento que los invadía por completo.

Todos habían disfrutado de la canción, y ahora era el momento crudo del día, volver a tratar de convencer a Hinata de que se enfrente a su familia como Neji lo hizo, para poder así cumplir uno de sus sueños.

—Buen trabajo chicos—hablo indiferente como de costumbre Neji

—Fue increíble—sonreía la chica de cabellera rosada

—Hinata, ¿has pensado sobre lo que hablamos?—esta vez fue Gaara el que se atrevió a empezar ese tema

—Eh…, saben que si pienso en eso…pero, Kazuo-sama—trato de decir, pero la ojiverde la interrumpió

— ¡Oh vamos Hinata!, ese tal Kazuo-sama no sabe nada sobre estar apasionado por algo, por lo que me cuentan, su única misión es hacer tu vida y la de Hanabi miserable—

—Hinata—hablo fuertemente Neji y camino hacia ella, la miro directo a los ojo como si pudiera ver mas allá, la chica se sonrojo y bajo la mirada, sabía que su primo la regañaría por no ser fuerte y valiente como el—yo sé que no te consideras una chica valerosa y decidida, pero no lo serás a menos que tu lo quieras—

—Seria un desperdicio no mostrarle al mundo tu talento—trato de sonar amable el Sabaku no

—Y el de todos, y este campamento seria la oportunidad perfecta, ¿Qué tal si decimos que vas a un curso de pintura?—dio la idea Sakura

—No…no puedo mentirle a mí…familia—

—No puedes mentirles, no puedes encarárteles, ¿Puedes hacer algo?—se altero el Hyuga, a lo que la chica solo bajo la mirada

—Neji…tranquilo—trato de decirle Sakura

—No Sakura, nada de tranquilo, hemos sido comprensibles y te hemos ayudado por casi ya dos años, y ahora es nuestra oportunidad, si no vas a ir dínoslo, para que te remplacemos y vayamos nosotros al campamento—terminó su discurso, guardo su bajo y salió de ese pequeño cuarto, Gaara hizo lo mismo con su guitarra, pero antes de salir le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Hinata demostrándole apoyo, pero al mismo tiempo demostraba estar de acuerdo con Neji

La chica solo se abrazo así misma sin saber que hacer, Sakura se acerco a ella y la abrazo, Hinata sabía que su primo tenía razón, había sido paciente con ella, pero eso no iba a continuar mas, el había dado todo por la música, y ella no se arriesgaba, ¿Cómo no molestarse?, era imposible no quejarse, pero ella solo era una chica tímida, subestimada por su familia, Sakura se quedo con ella un rato mas, pero a decir verdad, no podía evitar pensar igual que Neji.

Sé quedaron en silencio unos 5 minutos, y luego de eso se despidieron y cada una siguió su camino a casa, cuando la peli azul llego a su hogar Kazuo-sama empezó con toda clase de preguntas sobre su clase de pintura, Hinata ya tenía una idea de lo que contestaría, no era tan inteligente como su primo, pero sí que era astuta, subió a su habitación y se recostó, su cabeza daba vueltas, ya no sabía qué hacer, amaba su música, pero amaba a su familia, ¿Cómo decidir en las dos cosas más importantes para ti?, esta idea recorrió toda su cabeza hasta que sin darse cuenta quedo profundamente dormida

Mientras tanto, en esa misma ciudad de Saitama, nos encontramos en una humilde casa, la casa Nara, el menor de estos se encontraba con su padre en la terraza, platicando… o más bien, discutiendo.

—No quiero ir—repitió el más chico

—Tienes que ir, no dejare que desperdicies tu vida, intenta ser mas de ella—

—Pero, ¿Por qué?—

—Ya eh visto como haces presentaciones y sabes utilizar como un experto las luces, maquinas de humo, entre otro, y dijeron que necesitaban gente joven y con ganas de aprender más, es perfecto para ti, sin mencionar que te van a pagar—

—Que problemático—dijo Shikamaru bostezando— esas presentaciones solo las hago para amigos, no lo veo como un trabajo, es…un hobbie—

—Iras, es una gran oportunidad, además te estás volviendo un flojo, tienes mucho potencial hijo, así que empaca porque en una semana te irás a Tokio para trabajar en el Yondaime camp— su hijo no dijo nada, solo se quedo mirando las nubes mientras suspiraba, su padre estaba decidido y no cambiaria de opinión.

Nos encontramos ahora una semana después de estos acontecimientos, Neji, Sakura y Gaara se encuentran en la estación de tren, esperarían 10 minutos más, si la chica no llegaba llamarían a Shino para remplazarla, Neji miraba disgustado el reloj, Gaara mantenía su cara inexpresiva y Sakura moría de los nervios.

—Vamos Hinata…—susurro para sí misma, la gente solo pasaba una tras otra, pero ninguna parecida a la chica

—Dos minutos—anuncio el genio

—No puedo creer esto—saco Gaara su celular preparándose para llamar a Shino, cuando un ruido por parte de Sakura lo distrajo, miro a la chica y esta tenía una enorme y radiante sonrisa y corría hacia una peli azul, el chico guardo su celular con una media sonrisa casi invisible

—Sabia que vendrías—la ojiverde abrazo a su amiga

—Siento haberles hecho esperar—se disculpo la Hyuga

—Y, ¿Qué hiciste?—le pregunto su primo

—Nisan…no soy tan valiente como tu…no pude enfrentármeles…lo único que pude hacer fue…mentir—dijo un poco apenada la chica—se supone que iré a un campamento de pintura…lo siento—

—No tienes porque disculparte, subamos al tren—hablo frio el pelirrojo

—Vamos Hinata—seguía sonriendo su amiga

—Por lo menos…ya avanzaste—sonrió arrogante el primo de la Hyuga, esta solo le devolvió una sonrisa tierna, y los cuatro chicos subieron al enorme tren que los llevaría a Tokio, suerte que estaba cerca, unas cuantas horas, tomaron asiento y esperaron a que se llenara el tren, luego de unos minutos este comenzó a avanzar, ahora sí, los cuatro chicos irían a cumplir uno de sus sueños.

Canción(es).-Simple plan.- Save you


	5. Chapter 5

T_T Realmente siento no haber actualizado D: les juro que eh estado MUY ocupada, sé que no es escusa pero todo me absorbía y no me dejaba hacer nada ): pero ya les traje la continuación, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, se les agradece y aprecia MUCHISIMO, espero les guste este capítulo y bueno…. Sin más se los dejo, cuídense y de nuevo MUCHISIMAS gracias por todo su apoyo y comentarios :D

**sora-chan2693:** Gracias prot u comentario, y si que bueno que Hinata tocara, pero todavía le faltan retos a los cuales enfrentarse. Por cierto si, pienso poner SuiKarin pero mas adelante ;D

**LunaTsuk-sama:** Gracias por tu apoyo, y que bueno que te guste mi fic, la verdad el NejiTen para mi es el numero Uno! Y espero no te molestes por haberme tardado tanto ):

**Ariasujm-chan:** Si Tenten y Neji se conocen en este capitulo, ahora falta saber como llegaran a una bella relación. Gracias por tu coemntario ;D

De nuevo: ¡Siento haberme tardado con la continuación!

Cap. 5 "Yondaime camp"

Tokio, una ciudad de tamaño considerable, una de las mas habitadas, en las calles se encontraba de todo y para todos, esa ciudad si que era un caos, un caos que atraía a gente de todo el mundo, se veía a ingleses, alemanes, mexicanos, argentinos, australianos, de todo, a decir verdad era un gran lugar para vacacionar, muchas cosas que aprender y muchos lugares que visitar, pero a cuatro chicos que caminaban por las calles solo les interesaba poder llegar a cierta quinta de nombre "Hokage" que era hermoso y muy amplio, y era ahí donde se realizaría el famoso campamento de música.

—Vamos dobe, camina más rápido, quiero llegar hoy-regañaba un azabache a su amigo

—Ya voy teme, es que hay…mucha…gente—trataba de decir mientras pasaba entre ella

—Vamos chicos, solo faltan tres esquinas—decía emocionado un castaño, quien gracias a su destreza y reflejos pasaba rápido entre todo el grupo de gente

— ¿Tres esquinas?, si sabes que el tamaño de estas esquinas son ¡enormes!—se quejaba la castaña, quien ya tenía los pies un poco hinchados

—Vamos, ¡que no decaiga ese ánimo!—se burlaba el Inuzuka de sus compañeros

Caminaron unos 10 minutos mas y al fin llegaron, se quedaron parados en la entrada viendo como todos entraban y salían, estaban asombrados, el lugar era enorme, era un muro de color morado con una gran letrero en forma curveada que decía con letras negras "Yondaime camp, bienvenido", veían a la gente que pasaba, sus estilos de ropa, peinado, la forma en que caminaban, todo los distinguía, decidieron entrar y registrarse.

Al entrar quedaron aun mas sorprendido, del lado izquierdo había un puesto donde se registraba, y junto a este habían cuartos y mas cuartos, cada uno tenía nombre de talleres, música, vocalización, guitarra, apreciación de la música entre muchos más, y de lado izquierdo se encontraban puestos de comida, sillas, una enorme área verde, y al fondo, casi al final se veía un enorme escenario, ese era el más grande, pero habían otros 3, que estaban dividido por otros lugares.

Se acercaron a registrarse y luego les indicaron que habitación ocuparían, al parecer estaban del lado este, lo más lejos de todo, para poder descansar del ruido, llegaron a su habitación, numero 169, era una habitación de tamaño grande, color azul bajo, con 4 camas individuales, habían un baño con tina y regadera, un televisor colgaba de una pared, también había una pequeña nevera donde había bebidas, y algunas botanas, y en un rincón se encontraban algunas cajas.

— ¡Mi batería!—grito emocionado Kiba corriendo hacia las cajas

—Este lugar es increíble, con lujo, justo para mí—bromeo el rubio

—Eh visto mejores—sonrió arrogante el Uchiha

—Yo solo quiero descansar—se recostó en una de las camas la chica—que suave—susurro

—No creen que sería mejor salir e ir conociendo el lugar, y a las personas también—opino Kiba, quien ya había terminado de checar su batería

—Bueno…no creo que sea una mala idea—dijo reincorporándose Tenten

— ¡Sí!, estoy muy ansioso por que las clases comiencen—comento alegre Naruto

—Sería la primera vez—se burlo el moreno

—Bueno, vamos ¿no?-dijo la ojos de chocolate

Salieron de la habitación y caminaron la parte oeste, que era una gran piscina para relajarse y divertirse, después de todo era un campamento, habían chicos y chicas de casi todas las edades, de una lado había como una cafetería y del otro un espacio donde unos chicos comenzaban a tocar con sus guitarras.

—Esto de verdad que es increíble—susurro Tenten

—Sí, ya quiero comenzar a tocar—sonreía el ojiazul

—Hay muchas chicas lindas, ¿no Sasuke?—pregunto pícaramente Kiba

—Hmn—fue la única respuesta que recibió por parte del Uchiha

—Vamos Sasuke, diviértete un poco, para eso estamos—lo alentó la castaña

Pero lo que lo chicos no sabían es que a lo lejos unas 4 chicas observaba a ese grupo de cuatro.

—Sí que están guapos—sonreía una rubia de ojos azules

— ¿Quién crees que sea la chica?—pregunto Matzuri

—De seguro uno de los chicos es su novio—decía con desánimos Ino

—Espero que no sea novia del moreno, me encanta su cabello oscuro—decía la nueva integrante, Karin

—Hay chicas, hay mejores que esos—opino la mayor del grupo

— ¡Vamos Temari!, ven a degustar con nosotras—bromeo la castaña

—Suenas tan pervertida—rio la rubia de cuatro coletas

—Temari, debe haber uno que te guste—opino la pelirroja

—Por ahora no, pero ya veremos después—sonrió

—Bueno, a mi me gusta el moreno y el castaño—

— ¡Ino!, no puedes tener dos—la regaño Matzuri—elije uno—

—Mmm…no sé, es tan difícil—se quejaba la chica

—Pues te lo hare más fácil—hablo Karin—yo quiero al moreno—

—Pues buena suerte—se burlo Temari—porque al parecer la castaña que va con ellos es su novia—decía mientras los apuntaba y todas veían como Tenten subía en la espalda de Sasuke riendo

Del otro lado de la piscina una castaña reía en la espalda de su amigo

—Vamos chicos esto es patético—reía la chica

— ¡No lo es!—se quejo el rubio—le demostrare al teme que yo puedo aguantar tu peso más tiempo que el—

—Ya lo veremos—sonrió arrogante Sasuke

—Bueno, llévame a los puestos de comida, tengo hambre—dijo Tenten

—Nosotros también vamos—dijo seguro Naruto

— ¿A si?-pregunto Kiba

—Sí, tengo que ver que el teme no haga trampa—

Y así los cuatro chicos se dirigieron a los puesto de comida, mientras en la habitación número 405 se encontraban cuatro chicos desempacando sus cosas, su habitación era linda, pero a diferencia de las demás esta se encontraba lejísimos de toda la civilización, ya que al llegar tarde les tocaba las ultimas habitaciones, cosa que molesto a cierto castaño de larga cabellera, el tenia el tiempo planeado perfectamente para poder llegar a una hora adecuada, no tarde, no temprano, pero los caprichos de Sakura y el trafico lo echaron todo a perder, pero bueno, ya estaban ahí, era mejor disfrutar esos 4 meses y no preocuparse por nada, ya que esta era la oportunidad que él y toda su banda buscaba.

Luego que terminaron de desempacar, comenzaron a conocer el campamento, caminaba y cada vez quedaban mas impresionados, todo era magnifico, definitivamente valió los 1000 yenes, cada vez sus emociones crecían mas y mas, estaban ansiosos de que todo comenzara, entonces un grito por parte de Sakura, quien se encontraba ahora en el suelo llamo la atención de sus amigos.

— ¿Eres imbécil o qué?-gritaba molesta la pelirrosa

—Pe…perdón… es que no me di cuenta—decía apenado un chico rubio de ojos azules, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

—Mis pantalones nuevos—miraba con cara de pocos amigos su ropa

— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto Neji al llegar con Sakura

—Este…se choco conmigo tirándome al suelo—

—Deberías estar mas atenta por donde caminas—le dijo su compañero pelirrojo

—Gaara, deberías defenderme—se cruzo de brazos la chica

—De verdad lo siento, fue mi culpa—se rasco la cabeza el chico

—y tu… ¿Eres?—pregunto el Hyuga

—Yo soy ¡Naruto Uzumaki!, y pronto seré el mejor guitarrista en ¡todo el mundo!—grito emocionado, acto seguido recibió un golpe en la cabeza

—Calla, haces mucho escándalo—lo regaño la pelirrosa haciendo que este se sobara la cabeza

— ¿Qué pasa Naruto?—llego la castaña en la espalda del Uchiha junto con Kiba

— ¿Qué hiciste esta vez dobe?—pregunto el azabache

—Perdón…por la…molestia—se disculpo Hinata con los chicos

—Haber…-la castaña se bajo de la espalda del chico

—Tenten espera—se quejo Sasuke

— ¡Ha! Solo duraste 40 minutos—le restregó en la cara el rubio a Sasuke

—Eso no es justo, ella se bajo— se quejo el chico azabache

—Siento mucho que este niño los haya molestado—dijo agarrando a Naruto por su oreja

— ¡Ahí, ahí!— se quejo el rubio

—No te preocupes...todo…está bien—dijo de repente nerviosa la pelirrosa

— ¿Te sientes bien?—le pregunto la castaña, Sakura solo asintió con la cabeza—bueno… por cierto soy Tenten, toco guitarra y voz—

—Mucho gusto—hizo una pequeña reverencia Hinata junto con Sakura, ya que tanto Neji como el pelirrojo parecían fastidiados—yo soy…Hinata, guitarra—sonrió tímidamente

—Kiba, batería—mostro su gran sonrisa el castaño

— ¿De verdad?, yo también toco la batería, mi nombre es Sakura—dijo en tono amable

—Nauro…guitarra—dijo como niño regañado mientras Tenten por fin lo liberaba de su agarre

—Mi nombre es Gaara y toco igualmente la guitarra—

—Sasuke, bajo—dijo fríamente, la ojiverde solo lo miraba maravillada, como si acabara de decir lo más importante en el mundo

—Neji, bajo y voz—hablo cortante

—Bueno pues…mucho gusto—dijo Tenten—por ahora tenemos que irnos…vamos chicos, fue un gusto y espero verlos pronto—

—De acuerdo, nos…vemos—dijo tímidamente la peli azul

Los chicos comenzaron a alejarse viendo como Naruto subía a Tenten a su espalda y esta tenía una cara de fastidio, las horas pasaron y dieron las 7:00 de la noche, hora en la que todas las bandas se reunirían para una bienvenida de parte de los coordinadores del campamento, Naruto, Kiba y Sasuke habían terminado de arreglarse, pero Tenten como típica mujer se estaba tardando, o eso pensaban los chicos, como sea, después de una leve discusión los chicos se adelantaron y quedaron de verse después, la chica termino luego de una media hora y salió de la habitación con rumbo al auditorio principal, comenzó a caminar y unos pasos delante de ella reconoció cierta cabellera castaña.

—Oye… ¿Cómo se llamaba?—susurró para sí misma—eh…, amigo—le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda haciendo que el Hyuga se diera la vuelta—hola—sonrió la chica

—Hmn—fue la única respuesta que obtuvo

— ¿Vas al auditorio principal?—

—Si—contesto fríamente

—Oye, tu nombre es Kenta, ¿no?—

—No, mi nombre no es Kenta—

—Mmm,... ¿Félix?—

—No—

—Eh…Lucas—

—No—

— ¡Ah! Ya me acorde de tu nombre—sonrió al fin la chica—te llamas Gaara—el chico solo paró en seco y la fulmino con la mirada— ¿eso es…un no?—

—Hyuga, Neji Hyuga, no se te olvide—hablo serio y con un tono arrogante, la chica solo bufo y siguió caminando

—Lo siento, es que…soy muy mala con los nombre—hablo de nuevo la castaña

—No lo dudo—

—Apuesto que tu tampoco te acuerdas del mío—

—Tenten, tocas las guitarra y eres la vocalista—dijo orgulloso de si mismo, no por nada era un genio

—Bueno, bueno, tal vez si te acuerdes—sonrió dulcemente, cosa que hizo que el Hyuga se sonrojara ligeramente, más no lo suficiente para poder notarlo—y…¿Cómo se llama tu banda?-quiso comenzar una conversación.

—Voices of destiny—

—Oh…ya veo—contesto sin más la chica, parecía que Neji no era muy bueno platicando, era muy serio y cortante, definitivamente lo contrario a la chica, por lo que ella pensó que no podrían llegar a ser muy buenos amigos.

Siguieron caminando uno del lado del otro, pero sin hablar, Tenten ya no buscaba que decir y no es como si el Hyuga le ayudara a llevar una buena conversación, la chica estaba algo tensa ya que el silencio era incomodo, mientras Neji estaba normal, con su típica actitud, a diferencia de la castaña el silencio le gustaba y lo relajaba, las charlas a veces lo hacían sentir incomodo así que siempre contestaba lo menos posible solo lo necesario, no encontraba el chiste de responder cosas de más, al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a lo que era el auditorio principal, el cual estaba lleno de gente de todo tipo, no había asientos disponibles y los chicos no encontraban a ninguno de sus compañeros así que terminaron quedándose parados esperando que todo comenzara.

Entonces, salió en el escenario una mujer de busto considerable de tez blanca y un hermoso cabello dorado amarrado en dos coletas junto con una mujer de piel morena, cabello negro y corto con ojos del mismo color.

—¡Silencio!—ordeno la mujer de cabellera dorada y a instante todos en el salón se callaron—mi nombre es Tsunade Senju, soy la directora de este campamento, tal vez me reconozcan de revistas y periódicos, ya que también soy la jefa de la compañía Yondaime—enseguida los murmullos se hicieron presentes, pero la rubia continuo hablando—bueno, bienvenidos sean todos, en estos siguientes cuatro meses ustedes tendrán diversos talleres y clases de diferente tipo según su especialización, también habrán varias presentaciones, cuando este campamento termine todos habrán mejorado en mínimo un 50%, bueno, ahora mi compañera Shizune, les explicara algunas reglas—dijo dándole paso a la mujer que se encontraba detrás de ella.

—Bueno, en este campamento hay unas cuantas reglas, primero que nada la mas importantes es que no se pueden tocar canciones ya escritas a menos que esa sea la orden, las canciones tienen que ser originales, las peleas aquí están estrictamente prohibidas, y a partir de las 3 de la mañana todos deben estar en sus habitaciones, la hora de levantarse será a las 8, básicamente es eso, cualquier duda por favor de comunicarse conmigo, estaré en la oficina de coordinación, disfruten el campamento—dijo esto último con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Bueno, es hora de presentarles a sus maestros—volvió a hablar Tsunade—primero esta Hakate Kakashi, vocalista de la banda Chidori quien será su maestro de vocalización—y salió un sujeto alto de tez blanca con un alborotado cabello plateado en punta, traía su característica mascara en la cara que le taba poco más de la mitad.

—Hola chicos—saludo amablemente

—Tenemos a Jiraya Goketsu, elegido dos veces mejor guitarrista del mundo, quien obviamente estará a cargo de todos los guitarristas— salió otro sujeto con una larga cabellera blanca, muy alto, más que el anterior, tenía una sonrisa radiante, este solo saludo con la mano y la rubia continuo—también vino Iruka Umino, agente de la banda Chidori, quien les dará apreciación a la música, por el momento el no se encuentras, pero llegara mañana a primer hora—y así paso una media hora presentando a todas las personas que les ayudarían, y dando algunas indicaciones.

—Bueno, por ultimo—hablo Shizune—antes de que se retiren, mañana será la primera actividad, las primeras 100 bandas, tendrán que venir a las 10 am, al escenario mediano, que es el que está junto a la piscina, tendrán su primera presentación, asi que preparen por lo que queda de la noche su canción, al salir habrá algunas personas dando papeles, un integrante de la banda tome un pael y les dirá un numero, si está entre el 1 y el 100 los esperamos mañana, las demás bandas tendrán una plática con los señores Hakate y Goketsu, muchas gracias por su atención y bueno…que el ¡campamento comience!—grito esto último y los chicos emocionados comenzaron a aplaudir y a gritar.

Al salir de aquel lugar, Tenten encontró a sus compañeros, tomaron un boleto y era el numero 99, el Hyuga se reunió con su banda y sus compañeros le dijeron que eran el numero 85, y a lo lejos una rubia saltaba de emoción al haber sacado el numero 100.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola chicos y chicas :)

Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y sus comentarios, me alegra que les vaya gustando la historia, tal vez al principio parecerá un poco lenta, pero les prometo que conforme avance la historia todo tomara mas ritmo ;)

Bueno ya sin mas les dejo la continuación y espero que les guste muchisiiimo y que dejen su opinión y lo que piensan :)

Atto: Tenshy-Hyuga (Ritsu Yuiki)

**Ariasujm-chan.-** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, y si no fue el mejor comienzo para nuestros chicos, pero ya veremos más adelante ;D y pues tal vez haya un tanto de cellos pero eso será mucho más adelante x) como sea muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Alexa Hiwatari.-**Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que te guste este capitulo y me digas que piensas de el.

Cap.6 "El primer paso"

El sol se asomaba, dando a entender que era el comienzo de un día nuevo, en el campamento había mucho movimiento, los puesto de comida estaban abiertos desde muy temprano, sirviendo a los músicos que se levantaran temprano, en un cuarto al oeste, el 239 para ser exactos, se encontraba una rubia tratando de dormir ya que los rayos de sol no la dejaban descansar, se volteaba para ver si así le dejaban en paz, pero estos rayos luminosos parecían querer hacer que se despertara, y lograron su objetivo.

La chica se levanto y froto sus orbes azules, viro a ver a sus compañeras y se dio cuenta que estas ya habían despertado, se estiro antes de salir de la cama.

—Buenos días Ino, hasta que despiertas—salió del baño Matzuri con su cepillo de dientes en la mano

—Hola—contesto todavía soñolienta

—Prepárate, nos iremos en una hora—hablo la otra rubia peinándose

—Oh, no te había visto Temari—sonrió la chica—¿Dónde está Karin?—

—Salió a compra algo de comer, ahora vístete—le regaño la Sabaku No

—Sí, sí, sí, ya voy, tranquila—dijo levantándose y comenzando a buscar ropa en su "armario"

Karin regreso al cuarto con un paquete de donas y cuatro cafés, desayunaron, prepararon sus instrumentos y salieron rumbo al escenario de la piscina, Ino traía unos pescadores azul fuerte junto con una blusa morada con cuello de hamaca, Temari llevaba puesto unos entubados de mezclilla junto con una blusa roja, Matzuri traía una simpática faldita tableada con una blusa negra que tenía en letras rojas "I´ts time to rock"* y Karin llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla con una blusa naranja que tenía aspecto de rasgada.

Al llegar al escenario vieron que había muchísima gente, se registraron y las mandaron a la cola donde tendrían que esperar su turno, eran las número cien, las ultimas, así que con cara de resignación fueron a ocupar sus puestos.

—Que fastidio—se quejo la vocalista del grupo

—Si lo sé, es horrible tener que esperar tanto, pero por lo menos escucharemos a las demás bandas—

—¡Naruto!—escucharon de repente el grito de una castaña delante de ellas

—Lo siento Ten-chan—se disculpaba un chico rubio

—Hay dobe eso te pasa por querer comer tan rápido—

—Mira Ino, son los chicos que vimos ayer—susurro a su oído Karin

—Ahora tendré que ir a cambiarme—decía fastidiada Tenten

—¿Te encuentras bien?—le pregunto Matzuri, quien se había acercado

—¿A qué hora llego ella ahí?—exclamo la rubia de ojos azules

—Mientras ustedes babeaban ella se acerco—se burlo Temari

—Si, gracias—le contestaba Tenten a la chica

—Soy Matzuri por cierto, soy de la banda que va después de ustedes—sonrió dulcemente

—Mucho gusto Matzuri—se acerco el Inuzuka y tomando la mano de la chica deposito un suave beso, esta se sonrojo al contacto y luego miro cono Tenten le daba un zape a su compañero

—Compórtate—lo regaño

—Jejejeje…soy Kiba, mucho gusto—dijo mientras se sobaba su cabeza

—Ellas son mis compañeras—dijo apuntando a las otras tres chicas— Ino, Karin y Temari—señalo conforme las presentaba

—Un placer conocerlas—hablo Kiba—ellos son Sasuke, Tenten y…—

—¡Naruto! El próximo gran…—

—¡Ya cállate Naruto!—lo golpeo la castaña

—Eres mala Tenten—hizo su berrinche el ojiazul

—No soy mala, mira que tirar tu ramen en mi playera nueva—

—Bueno, ve a cambiarte Tenten, esperaremos aquí—dijo cortante el pelinegro

—De acuerdo…regreso enseguida— sonrió a las chicas que acababa de conocer y se retiro

Mientras la castaña se retiraba a cambiarse Ino bromeaba junto con Kiba que no dejaba de aprovechar cada oportunidad para abrazar a la rubia, Karin le hacía todo tipo de preguntas a Sasuke ¿Cuál era su signo?, ¿Creía en el amor a primera vista?, ¿Su cabello era natural? Entre muchas cosas, este solo contestaba con una si, no, o si la respuesta ameritaba más que eso contestaba tan cortantemente como pudiera, y Naruto le contaba a Matzuri sobre como algún día se convertiría en el mejor guitarrista del mundo, mientras Temari se dirigía detrás de escenarios, ya que un productor le pidió que pasara hablar con alguien sobre los efectos que requeriría su banda para la presentación.

Entro por una puerta a una habitación con una gran ventana donde se podía ver el escenario, en una silla, recostado, se encontraba un chico de tez morena con el cabello amarado en una extraña y alborotada cola, tenía los ojos cerrados como si pareciera que durmiera, traía unos pantalones negros con una playera azul con las palabras "Iluminación y Efectos" en la parte de adelante.

La chica pensó que era bastante apuesto, pero recordó que no estaba ahí para contemplar a los empleados, así que acercándose al chico y dándole unos golpecitos para que despertara le dijo.

—Hey…despierta…despierta—dijo al zarandearlo ligeramente, pero el chico seguía dormido—Oye…despierta—trato por segunda vez, pero nuevamente este la ignoro y como ella no era muy paciente que digamos tomo la parte trasera de la silla y la jalo al momento que le gritaba—¡Que te despiertes!—este enseguida cayo dándose un porrazo

—¿Pero qué rayos?—dijo molesto desde el suelo

—Veo que despertaste—dijo sarcástica la chica mientras el moreno se levantaba

—¿Se puede saber porque me tiraste de mi cómodo asiento?—

—Bueno, primero que nada, no sé como consideras eso un "cómodo asiento" y segundo, trate de levantarte de una manera calmada pero no te levantabas, además se supone que ves no se que cosa de iluminación, no deberías dormir en el trabajo—lo regaño

—Tsk… que problemática.

—¿Quién es problemática?—hablo molesta

—Bueno… ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?—dijo fastidiado mientras se rascaba la nuca

—Me mandaron para ver algo de los efectos de luces—

—Ah…entonces, ¿Qué quieres para tu presentación?

—Me gustaría que al principio salieran unas luces plateadas, y luego iluminaras a cada una de las integrantes, y luego con los cañones podrías hacer que salgan no se burbujas y luego…—

—Hey, hey, hey, eso es demasiado…no tengo tiempo para montar algo así…algo más simple ¿Qué te parece si solo salen unas luces rosaditas y ya—

—No quiero luces rosadas—

—Bueno… rojas— dijo harto de la chica

—Pero yo quiero más que simples luces—

—Que mujer tan problemática, no se puede, ahora sal que tengo trabajo—

—¡Solo volverás a acostarte a dormir!—lo acuso la rubia

—Y que si lo hago—

—Eres… eres un… ¡Un Vago!—dijo sin poder soportar al chico y saliendo de ahí aporreando la puerta, el chico solo se volvió a acomodar en su silla pensando en lo problemática que había sido esa rubia.

Mientras… una castaña salía de su habitación recién cambiada gracias a uno de sus compañeros, traía puesto unos pescadores negros con una blusa morada con dibujos de rosas en ella, camino hacia el escenario al que debía ir, bueno en el que ya debería estar, caminaba con prisa hasta que escucho que alguien la llamara

—¡Tenten!—grito una pelirrosa a lo lejos haciendo que la nombrada volteara

—Sakura, Hinata…Gaara y… Neji ¿vedad?—dijo deteniéndose para que los chicos la alcanzaran

—Veo que de sus nombres si te acordaste—hablo serio el Hyuga, la chica no contesto, solamente se sonrojo ligeramente

—¿A dónde ibas?—pregunto la Haruno

—Hoy le toco a mi banda presentarse y pues iba al escenario para encontrarme con ellos—sonrió

—Nosotros también…vamos para haya…—hablo Hinata

—Pues vamos—

Los chicos siguieron caminando hasta llegar al escenario, Tenten se fue con su grupo y la banda de Neji fueron a registrarse, donde les dirigieron que tendrían que tocar al último por haber llegado tarde, al Sabaku No le dieron ganas de matar al señor que los atendió, pero luego de calmarlo se dirigieron al final de la fila.

—Esto es increíble—murmuro molesto el Hyuga

—No puedo creer que nos hayan mandado hasta atrás—hablo el chico pelirrojo

—¿Gaara?—se escucho una voz, los chicos voltearon y se encontraron con una rubia de ojos verdes

—Temari—pronuncio

—¡Eres tú!—grito la chica abalanzándose a los brazos del chico, sus compañeros se quedaron inexpresivos, al igual que las amigas de la chica, excepto una.

—Hola Gaara—hablo nerviosa Matzuri cuando Temari soltó al chico

—Hola—respondió fríamente

—Eh…¿Hola?—menciono Ino confundida

—Ah… chicas, el es mi hermanito, y amigo de la infancia de Matzuri—

—¿Así que tu eres el famoso Gaara?—dijo con una sonrisa Karin

—¿Famoso?—preguntaron todos

—Si…, Matzuri…—

—¡Yo le dije sobre él, porque me pregunto sobre tu familia!—dijo rápidamente antes de que Karin les dijera que en verdad ella le había hablado de lo increíble y genial que era el chico, según ella.

—Ah…, bueno… ellas son Karin, Ino y pues ella es Matzuri—presento a su banda la ojiverde

—Ellos son Neji, Sakura e Hinata—

—Mucho gusto—sonrió la ojijade

—¡Sakura-chan!—saludo desde lejos un rubio mientras se acercaba con sus compañeros

—Naru…to-kun—dijo tímidamente la Hyuga

—¿Se conocen?—pregunto Karin refiriéndose a la banda del rubio y la del hermano de Temari

—Si, gracias al dobe de aquí—respondió el Uchiha

—Hola Sasuke-kun—saludo Sakura recibiendo una mirada amenazante de Karin que no noto

—Hmn—fue la respuesta del chico

Pasaron horas, en las cuales las tres bandas se conocieron mas, los chicos se habían juntado hablando sobre música, tipo de instrumentos entre otras cosas, mientras las chicas hablaban de ropa, música, cantantes, sobre todo varones, así hasta que dieron las 7:00 de la noche, cuando anunciaron que solo faltaban 13 bandas incluyéndolos a ellos, paso un rato mas y anunciaron que era el turno de la banda del Uchiha, los chicos se despidieron con la intención de volverse a encontrar después y se dirigieron al escenario.

Subieron a la tarima, la cual era amplia y bonita, delante de ellos se encontraba Tsunade, Iruka y alguien más a quien no reconocieron, pero en una placa delante de el decía "Minato", además de ellos se encontraba mucha gente reunida quienes eran los que faltaban y algunas personas que se acercaban para escuchar la tocada, cada quien tomo su instrumento, Kiba se quejaba de que quería tocar su propia batería, pero luego de que la castaña lo regañara se acomodo en la del escenario, el rubio tomo el micrófono delante de el y comenzó a presentar a la banda.

—Hola a todos—saludo con una gran sonrisa—nosotros somos Licht in der Dunkelheit* es un placer estar aquí con ustedes—

—Ya cállate dobe y comienza a tocar—lo regaño el moreno

—Bueno aquí vamos—dijo para terminar su discurso y entonces la fuerte batería de Kiba comenzó a sonar junto con las guitarras de Naruto y Tenten y el bajo comenzó a sonar al momento que la castaña comenzó a cantar

NO SIR, WELL I DONT WANT TO BE THE BLAME

NOT ANYMORE

ITS YOUR TURN TO TAKE A SEAT

WERE SETTLING THE FINAL SCORE

AND WHY DO WE LIKE TO HURT SO MUCH?

I CANT DECIDE, YOU HAVE MADE IT HARDER JUST TO GO ON

WHY ALL THE POSSIBILITIES WHERE I WAS WRONG

Tenían una perfecta armonía entre todos los instrumentos y la voz de Tenten, los chicos que miraban movían ya sea los dedos o los pies al ritmo de la música, Sakura, Ino, Matzuri y Karin brincaban como si estuvieran en un concierto.

THATS WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU LET YOUR HEART WIN

WHOA

THATS WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU LET YOUR HEART WIN

WHOA

I DROWNED OUT ALL MY SENSES WITH THE SOUND OF ITS BEATING

THATS WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU LET YOUR HEART WIN

WHOA

I WONDER HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FEEL WHEN YOURE NOT HERE

CAUSE I BURNED EVERY BRIDGE I EVER BUILT WHEN YOU WERE HERE

I STILL TRY HOLDING ON TO SILLY THINGS

I NEVER LEARNED WHY WHEN ALL THE POSSIBILITIES IM SURE YOU HEARD

Hinata tenía la vista fija en el rubio, como tocaba la guitarra era increíble, no solo se notaba que disfrutaba lo que hacía, si no que tenía una verdadera pasión y gusto, el chico tenía una sonrisa enorme al tocar, a la chica se le aceleraba cada vez más el corazón al verlo.

THATS WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU LET YOUR HEART WIN

WHOA

THATS WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU LET YOUR HEART WIN

WHOA

I DROWNED OUT ALL MY SENSES WITH THE SOUND OF ITS BEATING

THATS WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU LET YOUR HEART WIN

WHOA

THEY MAKE YOU WAIT TO ME, TO ME

AND ILL ALWAYS BE JUST SO INVITING

IF I EVER START TO THINK STRAIGHT

THIS HEART STARTED RIGHT IN ME

LETS START, HEY

Neji miraba ligeramente sorprendido a la vocalista, no creía que una voz tan ponderosa se encontrara en una mujer como ella, además de que sus habilidades con la guitarra no eran malas, le gustaba lo que escuchaba, y si que le gustaba bastante, Ino miraba al castaño con mucha atención se veía "Sexy" fueron los pensamientos exactos de la rubia, se veía que se divertía y en una ocasión la miro a ver guiñándole el ojo causando un sonrojo en la Yakamana.

WHY DO WE LIKE TO HURT SO MUCH?

OH WHY DO WE LIKE TO HURT SO MUCH?

THATS WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU LET YOUR HEART WIN

WHOA

THATS WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU LET YOUR HEART WIN

WHOA

THATS WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU LET YOUR HEART WIN

I CANT TRUST MYSELF WITH ANYTHING BUT THIS

AND THATS WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU LET YOUR HEART WIN

WHOA

La canción termino y los aplausos no se hicieron de esperar, se escucharon varios gritos de chicas que gritaban cosas como "Están bien buenos", "Pásame tu numero", "Que guapo estas" entre otros piropos mas, entre los gritos resaltaban los de Sakura y Karin que solo alababan a Sasuke mientras se miraban desafiantemente.

Los chicos bajaron de la tarima mientras miraban como Tsunade y los demás escribían algo en tarjetas y conversaban sobre algo, se encontraron con Ino y su banda quienes ya subían para dar su presentación.

—Suerte— le susurro Kiba a la ojiazul está solo sonrió, llegaron a la tarima y colocándose en sus lugares hablo Temari

—Nosotras somos…Chesee Live—

Cancion(es).- Paramore.- THATS WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU LET YOUR HEART WIN


	7. Chapter 7

Hola :3

Muchas gracias por sus comentario, y realmente lamento la tardanza, perdón, perdón, por tardarme, ahora no los entretengo y les dejo la conti, hasta la próxima.

**Alexa Hiwatari.-** Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que este de igual manera lo disfrutes.

**Ariasujm-chan.-** Si, al fin Neji ya vio de otra manera a Tenten, y no te preocupes, el romance tal vez se de un poco lento, pero será muy lindo.

**animefull4ever.-** Gracias por leer aquí y en el otro foro, aquí va mas atrasado, pero espero sigas comentando :)

Cap.- 7 "El primer paso" II

—Nosotras somos…Chesee Live—dijo orgullosa la bajista, miro a sus compañeras y estas le dieron una mirada afirmativa para poder comenzar a tocar y así fue.

La canción comenzaba con toques de violín por parte de Karin y la guitarra acústica de Ino, entonces la rubia comenzó a cantar al tiempo que los demás instrumentos ingresaban a la canción.

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car

He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel

The other on my heart

I look around, turn the radio down

He says baby is something wrong?

I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song

And he says...

Kiba notaba a la Yakamana, su voz era dulce y a la vez contagiosa, le gustaba mucho el estilo con el que su banda tocaba, por parte de Temari se encontraba un tanto molesta, ya que luces rosadas adornaban el escenario, "Maldito vago" fue lo único que pudo pensar.

Our song is the slamming screen door,

Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window

When we're on the phone and you talk real slow

Cause it's late and your mama don't know

Desde la sala de producción un moreno observaba la actuación, eran bastante buenas, noto a la rubia que lo había molestado hace una horas, y entonces noto algo extraño, una luz se zarandeaba, no estaba bien… esa luz se encontraba justo arriba de la oji verde, se movía de un lado a otro como si fuera a caer, y eso era lo que pasaría, Shikamaru se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a correr con dirección al escenario.

Our song is the way you laugh

The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"

And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen

Asking God if he could play it again

Mientras Matzuri completaba toda la canción con el sonido de su batería, de cierta manera hacia que todo se complementara perfectamente.

I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day

Had gone all wrong or been trampled on

And lost and thrown away

Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed

I almost didn't notice all the roses

And the note that said...

Our song is the slamming screen door,

Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window

When we're on the phone and you talk real slow

Cause it's late and your mama don't know

Our song is the way you laugh

The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"

And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen

Asking God if he could play it again

Lo que más llamaba la atención de esa banda era el violín, ya que no era muy común verlo en grupos, Karin era toda una experta, su solo estaba saliendo a la perfección, pero algo interrumpió la actuación de todas las chicas.

I've heard every album, listened to the radio

Waited for something to…

—¡Cuidado!—grito un joven al momento que se abalanzaba contra la bajista empujándola y cayendo los dos, y antes de que alguien pudiera reclamar algo se escucho un fuerte sonido proveniente de una luz que acababa de caer donde Temari estaba, el vidrio se rompió y algunas chispas saltaron, Ino pego un grito del susto y tanto Matzuri como Karin se acercaron a Temari.

—¡Temari!, ¿estás bien?—se acerco preocupada la castaña.

—Ah…, si, pero mi bajo—miro su preciado instrumento el cual ahora se encontraba en pedazos— se rompió cuando se me echaron encima—dijo refiriéndose al chico.

—Perdón por salvar tu vida—contesto este poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole una mano a la chica, esta no dijo nada, solo acepto la mano un poco avergonzada, después de todo el chico tenía razón.

—¡Pero qué demonios pasa!—grito Tsunade poniéndose de pie— ¿Qué es lo que paso con esa luz?.

—Eh…—Shikamaru trago saliva, había escuchado que los regaños de la albina eran escalofriantes—No…no lo sé, yo solo me encargo de la producción.

—A sí que fue el Staff*… ¿Se encuentran bien chicas?—pregunto calmándose un poco.

—Sí, gracias—contesto Karin por parte de todas.

—Bueno, creo que lo mejor será que la chica vaya a enfermería por ahora—se levanto de su asiento el tal Minato—los que faltaron tendrán que audicionar mañana.

—Si, creo que Minato tiene razón—de igual manera se puso de pie Iruka—No queremos poner en riesgo a mas participantes, además que el bajo de la chica a quedado destrozado, supongo que tendremos que pagar uno nuevo—

—Cierto…, bueno, ¡Tu!—apunto a Shikamaru—lleva a la chica a la enfermería y mañana saldrás con ella a reponer el bajo, pasa a mi oficina al rato por el dinero.

—Tsk, problemático—susurro por lo bajo.

—¡Mientras todos aléjense de este escenario, no quiero a nadie cerca!—

Y con esto todos comenzaron a alejarse de aquel lugar, Temari se fue a la enfermería con Shikamaru, mientras sus compañeras se reunieron con sus nuevos amigos a comprar refrescos y botanas, luego fueron a las áreas verdes donde se sentaron a conversar por un rato.

—Mañana empiezan las clases, no puedo esperar para conocer a Jiraya-sama—hablo Naruto ilusionado.

—¿Sama?—pregunto la peli rosa.

—Naruto alaba a Jiraya desde que tiene 4 años, es como…su modelo a seguir—explico el Inuzuka

—Así que tendremos la misma clase Hinata, Naruto, Tenten, Gaara y yo—afirmo Ino—me alegra que conozca a algunos compañeros.

—Yo tendré clases con Matzuri y Sakura ¿no?—dijo Kiba

—¡Sí!, estoy muy emocionada por saber quién será nuestro maestro.

—Yo también, hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo—sonrió la castaña.

—Me pregunto como estará Temari—hablo el pelirrojo.

—Tranquilo…estoy segura…que esta…bien—tartamudeo un poco la Hyuga.

—Sí, pero es patético que algo así pase con una compañía disque profesional.

—Bueno Neji, perdón que difiera, pero más que patético yo diría peligroso, si no hubiera sido por ese chico quien sabe lo que le hubiera podido pasar a Temari—comento Teten.

—Hmn, creo que es patético—hablo Sasuke apoyando al oji perla.

—Como sea, ahorita regreso ire por algo de tomar—dijo Gaara poniéndose de pie.

—Matzuri ira contigo hace rato que me dice que tiene sed—menciono Karin haciendo que la castaña se pusiera de pie.

—Pero yo…eh… ¿No te molesta Gaara?—pregunto nerviosa y sonrojada

—Es igual.

Los dos chicos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a las tiendas, mientras a unos metros de ahí, en la enfermería.

—Bueno, ya termine de checarte, estas en perfectas condiciones, no te ocurrió nada—le sonrió una bella enfermera y con esta se retiro.

—Parece que estas bien.

—Sí, oye, ¿a ti no te van a checar?—pregunto la rubia

—No, no tienen porque.

—Bueno…por cierto…gracias—miro a otro lado ya que le daba un poco de vergüenza

—No te preocupes, bueno vamos, te acompaño.

—Gracias, por cierto mi nombre es Temari.

—Shikamaru—hablo mientras salían de la enfermería y comenzaban a caminar con dirección a la habitación de la chica.

Las 12 de la mañana dieron y todos comenzaron a dirigirse a sus habitaciones, algunos habían tenido días largos, otros más relajados, en cuanto a nuestros protagonistas, estos se encontraban realmente cansados, el grupo de Neji se despidió y luego de despedirse se retiraron a su habitación, Matzuri se encontraba preocupada por su amiga, así que decidió ir a la enfermería a buscarla junto con Ino y Karin, así que de igual manera se retiraron para luego enterarse que su amiga ya estaba en su habitación y en cuanto al grupo de Naruto los cuatro chicos se recostaron sobre el césped a mirar las estrellas.

—Nuestra presentación fue genial ¿no creen?—comento la castaña.

—Sí, es la primera vez que tocamos en un escenario de verdad— sonrió Kiba recordando el momento.

—Estuvo bien, pero sigo insistiendo en que podemos hacer mejor.

—Hay teme, disfrútalo un poco, yo creo que estuvimos de poca, me muero por volver a tocar en vivo—rio el rubio.

—Lo hace sonar como si hubiéramos dado un concierto dobe.

—¿Qué opinan de los demás grupos?—pregunto curiosa Tenten.

—Los que conocimos hoy me parecieron muy agradables, las chicas estaban muy lindas— comenzó a reír el Inuzuka.

—Pero la mejor fue Sakura-chan—dijo Naruto—es verdaderamente linda—se sonrojo un poco.

—Yo creo que todos tenían buenas habilidades musicales, aunque Karin y Sakura se portaron un poco molestosas.

—Yo creo que son buenas personas—comento la única chica.

—Bueno, es hora de dormir—se levanto el bajista.

—Si papa Sasuke, ya vamos—rio la castaña mientras el chico la ayudaba a levantarse.

—Yo estoy muy cansado—hablo Kiba poniéndose de pie.

—Es…hermoso—miro Tenten el cielo, se encontraba lleno de estrellas brillando como si cada una fuera un sol.

—Sí, ciertamente lo es—sonrío de lado el Uchiha.

—Bueno, vamos, se hace tarde—dijo Kiba—¿Naruto?—volteo a ver al chico—No puede ser.

—¿Qué pasa?—hablo la castaña volteando a ver a su rubio compañero, el cual se encontraba todavía recostado en el suelo, pero estaba completamente dormido, ya hasta roncaba.

—Dobe despierta—dijo el azabache zarandeándolo—¡Dobe!—lo agito más fuerte.

—No sé porque te molestas, sabes muy bien que cuando se duerme ni una bomba lo despierta—comento el baterista.

—Solo cárgalo y vámonos—dijo comenzando a caminar la vocalista.

—Hazlo tu Sasuke, yo lo cargue la ultima vez, te toca—se apuro a acompañar a su amiga mientras el Uchiha maldecía por lo bajo mientras cargaba al guitarrista en la espalda—Maldito Naruto, ya me las pagaras.

Y así, los cuatro chicos se dirigieron a su habitación.

Al día siguiente el movimiento empezó desde temprano de nueva cuenta, los establecimientos abrían sus puertas para los músicos, estos comían y paseaban por el enorme campamento, algunos ya hacían fila pues les tocaba su presentación, entre ellos estaba el grupo de Sakura, que a petición de Neji se despertaron súper temprano siendo los primeros en la fila, y aunque la mitad de ellos estaban medios dormidos no podían esperar para tocar.

En una habitación una castaña dormía plácidamente hasta que sintió algo caer en su cara y al abrir los ojos.

—¡Naruto!—grito la chica despertando a sus demás compañeros—¿¡Por qué me tiras tus bóxers en mi cara!—dijo sosteniendo lo mencionado en su mano.

—Eh…perdón Ten-chan, es que tengo prisa—

—¿Por qué despierto tan temprano dobe?, eso es muy raro en ti—

—Es que quiero ir a ver como toca Sakura-chan—

—Bueno…, diviértete—dijo el Inuzuka mientras se cubría nuevamente con su manta

—Dejen de pelear ustedes dos, y no me vuelvan a despertar—hablo el portador de ojos negros

—Naruto espérame, yo voy contigo—le susurro Tenten recibiendo una señal afirmativa por parte del guitarrista

Luego de unos minutos Tenten y Naruto salieron de la habitación, la chica traía puesto unos pantalones rectos de mezclilla con una remera de estampado de cebra con unas sandalias negras, y el chico llevaba unos pantalones negros con una playera azul marino que combinaba con sus ojos.

—Vamos Naruto—sonrió la chica

—¡Si! Quiero verlos tocar—

Caminaron un rato mas hasta llegar al escenario y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano lograron llegar a la parte de adelante para apreciar mejor, luego de unos anuncios que dijo Shizune se presento la primera banda, que cabe la casualidad era la de Gaara.

—¡Sakura-chan!—grito el rubio y la chica lo volteo a ver un poco avergonzada de que le este gritando, Hinata al verlo se sonrojo levemente pues aquel chico que había tocado increíblemente ahorita la vería.

Los chicos se acomodaron en sus lugares, Sakura en la batería, Hinata del lado derecho de Neji con su guitarra, Neji en medio con su bajo en mano y el micrófono de frente y por ultimo Gaara del lado izquierdo con su guitarra listo para tocar.

—Hola, somos Voices of destiny y esperamos que disfruten—hablo cortante el genio para luego dar una señal de comenzar a tocar, se escucho la guitarra de Hinata junto con la batería, y luego el bajo y Gaara se unieron junto con la voz de Neji.

THERE YOU GO.

YOU´RE ALWAYS SO RIGHT.

IT´S ALL A BIG SHOW.

IT´S ALL ABOUT YOU.

YOU THINK YOU KNOW

WHAT EVERYONE NEEDS.

YOU ALWAYS TAKE TIME

TO CRITICIZE ME.

La canción era ponderosa y contagiosa, el publicó saltaba como si estuvieran en un gran concierto, la castaña disfrutaba de la música mientras brincaba mirando de reojo al Hyuga, se impresiono que un chico tan frio como el pudiera cantar tan abiertamente, tal vez no era tan callado y pesado como ella creía.

IT SEEMS LIKE EVERYDAY

I MAKE MISTAKES.

I JUST CAN´T GET IT RIGHT.

IT´S LIKE I´M THE ONE

YOU LOVE TO HATE,

BUT NOT TODAY.

SO SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP,

DON´T WANNA HEAR IT.

GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT

GET OUT OF MY WAY.

STEP UP, STEP UP, STEP UP,

YOU´LL NEVER STOP ME.

NOTHING YOU SAY TODAY

IS GONNA BRING ME DOWN.

Naruto miraba a Sakura, era una linda chica, pero al tocar la bacteria parecía transformarse en toda una experta y su lado "varonil" por así decirlo salía, por un momento se fijo en Hinata y le encanto lo que vio, a pesar de dar la impresión de ser una chica tímida tocaba con mucha pasión ese instrumento, era realmente buena y su belleza resaltaba al estar tocando.

THERE YOU GO.

YOU NEVER ASK WHY.

IT´S ALL A BIG LIE,

WHATEVER YOU DO.

YOU THINK YOU´RE SPECIAL

BUT I KNOW, AND I KNOW

AND I KNOW, AND WE KNOW

THAT YOU´RE NOT.

YOU´RE ALWAYS THERE TO POINT

OUT MY MISTAKES

AND SHOVE THEM IN MY FACE.

El pelirrojo se mantenía serio, pero sus manos parecían alocarse al tocar la guitarra, el sonido saliente era perfecto y se escuchaba muy bien.

IT´S LIKE I´M THE ONE

YOU LOVE TO HATE,

BUT NOT TODAY.

Al momento del coro ninguno pudo contenerse más y comenzaron a saltar y relajarse, disfrutaban el escenario y sentían en la cima.

SO SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP,

DON´T WANNA HEAR IT.

GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT

GET OUT OF MY WAY.

STEP UP, STEP UP, STEP UP,

YOU´LL NEVER STOP ME.

NOTHING YOU SAY TODAY

IS GONNA BRING ME DOWN.

SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP,

IS GONNA BRING ME DOWN.

SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP.

WILL NEVER BRING ME DOWN.

DON´T TELL ME WHO I SHOULD BE

AND DON´T TRY TO TELL ME WHAT´S RIGHT FOR ME.

DON´T TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD DO.

I DON´T WANNA WASTE MY TIME.

I´LL WATCH YOU FADE AWAY.

Saltaban y corrían por el escenario como si fueran grandes estrellas, y el público les daba la razón ya que saltaban al ritmo de la música moviendo las manos de un lado a otro e incluso algunos parecían ya haberse aprendido la canción y cantaban con ellos.

SO SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP,

DON´T WANNA HEAR IT.

GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT

GET OUT OF MY WAY.

STEP UP, STEP UP, STEP UP,

YOU´LL NEVER STOP ME.

NOTHING YOU SAY TODAY

IS GONNA BRING ME DOWN.

Su presentación termino y ruidosos aplausos se escucharon, acompañados de chiflidos y gritos, había sido una gran audición, de las mejores podría decir Tsunade.

Bajaron del escenario y casi de inmediato se encontraron con el rubio y la castaña.

—¡Estuvieron geniales!—se exalto el rubio.

—Gra…cias Naruto-kun—sonrió la guitarrista.

—La de ustedes también me gusto—hablo la peli rosa—no sabía que cantaras tan bien Tenten.

—Gracias—contesto con las mejillas ligeramente rosa.

—¡Chicos!—se escucho desde lejos y se vio como una castaña y una rubia se acercaban.

—Matzuri…Ino, ¿Vinieron a ver?—pregunto Naruto

—Obvio, Matzuri, quiero decir nosotras no nos podíamos perder de la presentación de los chicos, queríamos saber que tal tocaba, y déjenme decirles que fue estupendo, no sabía que cantaras Neji, pensé que solo eras un cubito de hielo—rio la Yakamana.

—Hmn—fue su única respuesta.

—Bueno, tengo que ir a levantar al resto de la banda, si no llegaran tarde a sus talleres, ¿Vas Naruto?

—No Ten-chan, al rato te veo en clase de guitarra.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos al rato chicos—se retiro la Amma.

—Bueno, creo que iré a tomar una ducha—hablo el genio

—Vamos, yo quiero tomar una también— se escucho por parte de Gaara

—Yo quiero desayunar.

—Vamos Sakura-chan, yo te invito—sonrió alegre el rubio, la chica acepto ya que en verdad moría de hambre y se había dejado la cartera en la habitación, así que los dos se retiraron con la mirada de la Hyuga puesta en ellos.

—¿Te encuentra bien Hinata?—pregunto Matzuri

—Sí, oye Matzuri, a ti…¿Te gusta Gaara?

—¡¿Qué?—un fuerte tono carmesí se presento en los mofletes de la chica.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—¡Ino!—grito la chica castaña, ya que con esa pregunta había confirmado las sospechas de Hinata.

—Jejejeje, tranquila, no diré nada, solo me pareció un poco obvio cuando Karin le dijo a Matzuri que lo acompañara a comprar.

—Maldita Karin—comento la baterista.

—Pero agradeces que eso haya pasado—comento Ino.

—¿Acaso paso algo?—dijo curiosa la oji perla.

—Bueno…

/Flash Back/

La castaña caminaba detrás del chicos, sin poder quitarle la mirada de encima, se había encontrado con el chico de sus sueños otra vez, pensó que no lo volvería a ver, pero cabe la casualidad de que se reencontraron en el campamento, lo que le hacía muy feliz a la chica, aunque parecía no haber cambiado, seguía con su actitud fría y lejana, tan sumergida estaba la chica en sus pensamientos que sin querer topo con un chico haciendo que la bebida de este callera.

—¿Qué te pasa?—hablo molesto

—Oh, de verdad lo siento—hizo una reverencia.

—Y que crees que con eso se me va a quitar la mancha—al parecer el chico estaba un poco ebrio.

—Eh…yo.

—¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y te disculpas de una manera más apropiada?—dijo sujetándola de la muñeca

—Suéltame…— hablo temerosa la chica

—¡Vamos!

—¡Que la sueltes!—interfirió molesto el pelirrojo haciendo que el otro chico soltara a Matzuri.

—Ya te pidió disculpas, ahora déjala en paz antes de que tengas que vértelas conmigo—lo miro con una de sus famosas miradas asesina y el muchacho asustado se retiro.

—Lo lamento Gaara…

—No importan, vamos no te alejes de mi—la tomo de la mano y siguió caminando.

/Fin del flash back/

—Oh, que lindo—sonrió la Hyuga

—Si, encantador—llego por detrás Karin— y todo gracias a mi.

—¿Y Temari?

—Se fue con el chico a comprar el bajo.

—Bueno, creo que es hora que vayamos a nuestras respectivas clases—menciono Ino—vamos Hinata, las veré al rato chicas.

Se despidieron y cada una se dirigió a su aula.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola!

Muchas gracias por haber leído y comentado, y perdónenme la tardanza, eh estado ocupada con cosas de la escuela, pero no se me preocupes por NADA del mundo lo abandonare, bueno les dejo el cap sin entretenerles mas y otra vez gracias por los comentarios

**Kokoro-Hyuga.-** Muchas gracias por haber leído y haber comentado! Espero que este cap te guste, ya se pone más emocionante. Y por cierto bienvenida.

**Alexa Hiwatari.-** No te frustres! D: perdon por hacerte frustrar x) pero ya! Aquí traigo el cap, espero te guste mucho.

**Ariasujm-chan.-** Muchas gracias por aportar tus ideas, me haran de mucha ayuda, tal vez no veas celos al principio pero cuando lleguemos al punto fuerte de la historia creeme habra muchos. Gracias por comentar siempre me alegran tus coments, y espero tenerte como leectora por mas tiempo, aunque me tarde ._.

Cap.-8 "Akatsuki"

—¡Jiraya-sensei!—gritaba alterado un rubio cuando vio entrar al nombrado

Aquel sujeto era alto y de tez blancuzca y con una larga y despeinada cabellera blanca que llevaba atada en una cola, aquel hombre era el ídolo de Naruto, desde la edad de 4 años cuando vio un concierto de Jiraya, al ver el solo de guitarra el pequeño se emociono y juro que algún día seria como él, e incluso mejor.

—Hola chicos—sonrió amablemente el maestro—como saben mi nombre es Jiraya y les estaré ayudando en sus habilidades con la guitarra, así que espero que todos pongan de su parte y nos divirtamos—

—¡Hai!—gritaron sus alumnos emocionados y a la vez nerviosos

—Bueno para comenzar pónganse en parejas, como en la primaria, digan su nombre, sus gustos y su guitarrista favorito, muy bien comiencen—

La gente en aquel salón comenzó a mirarse y poco a poco se fueron formando las parejas, Ino jalo a Gaara para así sacarle los trapos sucios sobre Temari, un chico de cabellera plateada comenzó a conversar con Tenten y Naruto se junto con Hinata ya que varios chicos parecían molestarla.

—Bueno…eh, mi nombre es… Hinata…Hyuga—hablo totalmente sonrojada

—No tengas pena Hina-chan, ¿puedo llamarte Hina-chan?—

—Eh…si—se sonrojo mas si eso era posible—mi guitarrista favorito es…Jimi Hendrix —sonrió dulcemente

—¡Oh!, yo también pienso que Hendrix es genial, bueno mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y mi guitarrista preferido es Jiraya—mostro una sonrisa divertida

—Pues tienes mucha…suerte de que…el sea nuestro maestro—

—Sí, y aprovechare al máximo sus lecciones ya que seré el mejor guitarrista del mundo entero— se emociono el chico poniendo un puño en alto

Las primeras horas fueron tranquilas, básicamente conocerse para crear la clase más amena, dieron las tres, las clases habían acabado y los escenarios, piscinas, aéreas libres comenzaban a llenarse de chicos queriendo demostrar su talento, Tenten caminaba junto con Naruto, Ino, Gaara e Hinata por la parte de la piscina, habían chicos y chicas en traje de baño bailando, cantando, nadando, bebiendo, haciendo lo que cualquier adolecente ¿no?, caminaron un poco más y se encontraron con Sasuke, quien venía con Neji.

—¡Teme!, ¿Cómo les fue en su clase?

—Podría decirse que bien—respondió secamente—nuestra maestra es una tal Kurenai, creo que es la bajista de Chidori—

—Oye Naruto, ¿Llego Sakura a su clase de batería?, supe que se fue contigo—pregunto el genio

—Si, pero no fue nada de lo que esperaba, se la paso preguntándome sobre Sasuke—hablo receloso viendo al Uchiha

—No te preocupes dobe, no me interesa—

—Pues no creo que yo le interese tampoco—dijo desanimado el chico rubio

—No te…deprimas—le sonrió la Hyuga

—¡Chicos!—voltearon a ver los nombrados y se encontraron con Sakura, Matzuri y Kiba, estos últimos venían platicando animadamente lo que hizo que… de cierta manera Ino se sintiera celosa

—Hola—saludo Tenten

—¿Cómo les fue a todos?—pregunto entusiasmado Kiba— yo conocí a muchas chicas lindas—dijo sin fijarse en como afecto ese comentario a cierta rubia, quien solo volteo el rostro enojada

La plática se volvió interesante y divertida, Tenten les contaba sobre un chico de nombre Suigetsu que había conocido, Sakura sobre un chico llamado Jugo, Karin llego un rato después saludando a todos y contándoles que la clase de violín era simplemente perfecta para ella, la plática continua hasta que escucharon una voz detrás de ellos.

—¿Sasuke?—el nombrado volteo a ver y se quedo atónito

—Tu…—susurro Tenten bajando la cabeza

—Tente…hola—sonrió de medio lado mientras despeinaba su cabello

—¡Suéltala!—bramo Naruto quitando la mano del chico

—Veo que también están aquí, Naruto, Kiba—hablo sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios

—¿Qué rayos haces aquí?—pregunto Sasuke tratando de controlar sus emocione

Los demás chicos miraban sin entender nada, solo notaban las expresiones molestas de Naruto, Kiba y Sasuke y veían como Tenten trataba de no ver al chico a los ojos, aquel chico era alto y de pie blanca, su cabello era ligeramente largo, lo suficiente para poder hacerse una cola, sus ojos eran de un negro intenso, tenía un par de ojeras, pero lejos de hacerlo lucir mal le daban un toque misterioso, tenía un increíble parecido a Sasuke.

—Hermanito, acaso se te olvida que tengo una banda también.

—Itachi…—pronuncio con odio Kiba—no me interesa que estés haciendo aquí, solo mantente lejos de nosotros.

—¡Oigan!, miren, Itachi está con los pequeños—escucharon otra voz y de inmediato se acercaron tres sujetos, el que hablo era de tez extremadamente blanca y con unos profundos ojos morados, con hebras plateadas peinadas totalmente para atrás.

Los otros dos que lo acompañaban parecían tener la misma edad, uno era de cabellera rojiza con ojos grises y el otro tenía una apariencia muy parecida a la de Ino, solo que su flequillo era más largo y en vez de una cola era media, pero tenía los mismos ojos azules.

—Hidan, Sasori—hablo el rubio, mas no supo diferenciar al otro

—¿Deidara?—escucharon todos detrás de ellos y vieron como Matzuri e Ino se acercaban

—Chicas…—susurro el nombrado

—Así que eres tu…—hablo Matzuri—¡Eres un maldito!—grito antes de pegarle un puñetazo a la cara—ya me siento mejor.

—¿Qué pasa Deidara?, ¿Una novia?—se burlo Hidan mientras el chico se sobaba

—Vámonos—ordeno el Uchiha menor

—Hay hermanito no tienes que ser tan frio conmigo—

—¡Cállate de una vez!—enfureció Sasuke y trato de darle un golpe, pero Itachi solo sujeto el puño y dándole la vuelta voto al azabache al suelo

—¡Sasuke!—exclamo Sakura con la intención de acercarse, pero Naruto la detuvo poniendo una mano enfrente, el sabia que eso era entre los dos hermanos, si no hace mucho que se hubiera metido en la pelea.

—No has mejorado en nada—dijo serio el Uchiha mayor

—Itachi…déjalo en paz—hablo como pudo Tenten, aunque nadie pudo notarlo, Neji se dio cuenta de lo temblorosa que sonaba su voz, y por un instante sintió la necesidad de protegerla.

Itachi miro a la chica y soltó a su hermano.

—Nos estaremos viendo—soltó antes de darse la vuelta y retirarse con sus amigos

—¿Estás bien Sasuke?—pregunto Karin acercándose y ayudándolo a levantarse

—Hmn—fue lo único que pronuncio mientras miraba con odio la espalda del que lo acababa de botar

—Tenten…—susurro Kiba acercándose a ella—¿Estas…?

—Bien, estoy bien—alzo la vista con una sonrisa forzada

—Chicos, no quiero ser entrometida…—comenzó a decir Sakura

—Entonces no lo seas—la miro con cierto odio Sasuke

—No le hables así—lo regaño Naruto—solo está preocupada.

—Quiero ir a la habitación—comento Tenten

—Te acompaño, yo me dirijo a la mía—le dijo el Hyuga mientras comenzaba a caminar

—De…acuerdo— hablo ligeramente nerviosa, aunque no sabía la razón y así los dos se retiraron

Mientras todo eso pasaba, a la misma hora, en una de las plazas más grandes e importantes de Tokio se encontraban dos chicos caminando.

—¿Cuál debería comprar?—hablo la chica mas para ella que para el

—Vamos mujer, ya recorrimos la plaza como una docena de veces ¿Y no encuentras uno que te guste?

—Es que el presupuesto de Tsunade es algo tacaño.

—Es lo que te costo tu anterior instrumento, deberías comprar uno igual y ya—

—No es tan simple—se quejo la rubia

—Pues si no lo es—comenzó a decir el muchacho—me sentare aquí— tomo lugar en una banca—y cuando termines me avisas.

—No caminare sola por una plaza que no conozco, ¿Qué si me pierdo?—respondió ante la acción del chico

—¿Cómo no vas a conocerla si ya la hemos recorrido en su totalidad como unas tres veces?

—¡Deja de ser un vago! Por eso estás todo flacucho—lo reto dándole la espalda

—Deja de ser una mandona—hablo conservando su tranquilidad—Por eso estas sola.

—Me acompañaras te guste o no—lo tomo de la muñeca y lo jalo por la plaza mientras seguían discutiendo hasta que un oficial de seguridad se acerco.

—Chicos, no sé que haya pasado, pero ¿podrían bajar la voz?—comento amablemente

—Es culpa de este vago—se quejo la chica

—Mira jovencita, no sé que te haya hecho tu novio, pero este lugar no es para discutir.

—¡No es mi novio!

—¡No es mi novia!

Gritaron los dos al momento que el oficial perdió la paciencia y les pedía que se retiraran, al no tener muchas opciones ni argumentos a su favor tuvieron que salir de aquel establecimiento, sin bajo, sin ganas de caminar y aun molestos.

—Neji…—susurro la castaña recibiendo un típico "Hmn" por parte del chico—si quieres preguntar…

—No soy Sakura, no tienes que contarme nada, todos tenemos asuntos privados de los que no queremos hablar.

—Tu habitación queda del otro lado, ¿Por qué me acompañas?—pregunto un tanto sonrojada

—Te veías muy afectada, y ese sujeto no me da buena espina.

—Gracias Neji-kun—sonrió la chica haciendo que el genio sonriera ligeramente, casi invisible

Mientras en el escenario más chico de aquel lugar, el cual se encontraba en la parte suroeste del campamento habían varios chicos reunidos, conversando, había una aria de juegos como futbolitos, billar, todo lo que se encuentra en alguna plaza, Kiba se encontraba haya jugando una partida de futbol con Ino

—¡Gol!—exclamo feliz la chica al haber empatado con el castaño

—¿Qué te parece si lo dejamos en un empate?—sonrió tratando de convencer a la rubia

—De acuerdo, me parece bien— comenzaron a caminar al escenario y tomaron asiento en el.

Ino irradiaba de felicidad, aquel chico era lindo, divertido, amable y muy apuesto, desde que vio a Deidara se notaba algo triste, así que el chico, con la excusa de querer animarla la había llevado a jugar un rato, y es que Kiba en su pueblo era conocido por ser un mujeriego, pero aquella chica era diferente, no era una que solo se abalanzaba sobre el chico y comenzaba a comérselo a besos, ella conversaba, reía, y bromeaba con él, y eso era lo que él buscaba desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, pero un mujeriego siempre los era, así que a veces no podía evitar voltear a ver a las chicas que pasaban junto a él.

—Ese Deidara… ¿Fue tu novio?—pregunto el Inuzuka

—Eh…si, él era el antiguo violinista de la banda, pero nos abandono para unirse a Akatsuki, la verdad es que… al momento de terminar no me dolió, pero…ahora que lo veo…a él parece no importarle… y yo….yo…si llegue a amarlo—bajo la mirada con ganas de llorar

—Ino…tranquila—sostuvo la mano de la chica—si no le importa es un idiota porque tu eres una chica de lo más genial, si no supo aprovechar el tiempo que estuvo contigo tal vez haya otro que…si lo haga—le mostro su gran sonrisa al terminar de hablar

—Gracias Kiba.

El sol se fue escondiendo hasta desaparecer y dar paso a que la enorme luna apareciera, los chicos aun despiertos seguían en el puro relajo, faros iluminaban aquel campamento y los puesto de comida seguían trabajando al cien por ciento, todo parecía una esplendida noche, pero no lo era para todos, ya que a lo lejos se veía dos personas que entraban al campamento discutiendo, la chica lucia, mas que molestas…estresada, el chico parecía fastidiado.

—Mira, ya te dije que no fue mi culpa, ahora ¡por tu culpa! Tsunade me regañara por no haberte comprado ningún bajo, y créeme, lo regaños de esa mujer dicen que son legendarios.

—Pues espero que te regañen muy, pero muy fuerte, te dije que quería el bajo morado.

—¡Estaba sobre el presupuesto!

—¡Temari!—aparecio una linda chica de cabellos castaños abrazando a la nombrada

—Matzuri, ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada, solo te extrañaba—sonrio dulcemente y luego poso su vista en el chico—¿Tu eres quien salvo a Temari?

—Eh…si.

—¡Gracias!—tomo las manos de Shikamaru—quien sabe que hubiera pasado si no la hubieras salvado, que Dios te lo pague con una buena esposa.

—Si es que alguien se atreve a casarse con el—murmuro la cuatro coletas

—Si me casara definitivamente no sería con alguien como tu — se defendió el Nara

—Ni yo con alguien como tú.

—No tienes que preocuparte jamás saldría contigo.

—Ni yo contigo—lo miro desafiante y antes de que el moreno pudiera protestar escucharon una risa provenir de la chica junto a ellos.

—¿De qué te ríes?—cuestiono la Sabaku no

—Ustedes… ¿han oído el refrán " Del odio al amor solo hay un paso"?

—¡Eso nunca!—exclamaron antes de irse cada quien por un camino y dejando sola a Matzuri

—Matzuri—escucho una ronca voz a su espalda y se encontró con su pelirrojo favorito

—Gaara… ¿Qué ocurre?

—¿No has visto a Temari?, me pareció escuchar su voz— dijo el chico mirando por los alrededores

—Se acaba de ir—contesto la chica mirándolo fijamente, lo que, sin demostrarlo, puso nervioso al chico

—Bueno, adiós.

—Gaara espera—exclamo la chica deteniendo al susodicho

—¿Qué?—fue la única respuesta que recibió del chico

—Eh…yo…te…extrañe—sonrió, el Sabaku No, no supo como reaccionar, miraba a los ojos acaramelados de la chica, la cual solo lo miraba fijamente, la sonrisa de la muchacha mas el sonrojo la hacían lucir como todo un ángel, nervioso contesto con un "Hmn" y se retiro de ahí tan rápido como el palpitar de su corazón.

Mientras tanto Tenten caminaba sin ningún rumbo en especial, entonces comenzó a escuchar un sonido que pareciera que la llamaba, apresuro el paso y llego a el escenario mas pequeño, pudo divisar a Kiba con Ino a lo lejos viendo al grupo que tocaba, también noto a Naruto que miraba con molestia la presentación y a lo lejos, casi invisible se veía a un Uchiha con el ceño fruncido, volteo al escenario y miro aquellos ojos negros que todo el día intento evitar.

I don't remember one moment I tried to forget

I lost myself yet I'm better not sad

Now I'm closer to the edge

It was a a thousand to one and a million to two

Time to go down in flames and I'm taking you

Closer to the edge

Observaba con detenimiento la presentación del Uchiha mayor, este se encontraba al frente cantando con bajo en mano , Deidara, si no mal recordaba su nombre, estaba a un lado tocando el violín, Hidan estaba posicionado en la bateria y Sasori tenía una gran guitarra tocando como todo un profesional.

No I'm not saying I'm sorry

One day, maybe we'll meet again

No I'm not saying I'm sorry

One day, maybe we'll meet again

No, no, no, no

Can you imagine a time when the truth ran free

A birth of a song, a death of a dream

Closer to the edge

This never ending story, hate 4 wheel driving fate

We all fall short of glory, lost in our self

—Son buenos—comento una voz junto a ella

—Si Sasuke, lo son.

—Al parecer son bastante reconocidos en Tokio

—Entonces… ¿Qué hacen aquí?—dijo mientras la voz se le rompía y pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

No I'm not saying I'm sorry

One day, maybe we'll meet again

No I'm not saying I'm sorry

One day, maybe we'll meet again

No, no, no, no

Gente de todo tipo cantaba alado de la banda, Naruto solo miraba molesto, si tan solo todos ellos supieran la verdad de aquel vocalista, no solo Itachi, también los otros dos, Hidan y Sasori, si supieran no estarían saltando de la emoción por escucharlos, apretó los puños fuertemente y se retiro de ese lugar.

No, no, no, no

I will never forget

No, no

I will never regret

No, no

I will live my life

No, no, no, no

I will never forget

No, no

I will never regret

No, no

I will live my life

Eran realmente buenos en lo que hacían, todas las tonadas, notas musicales y vocales salían a la perfección, la gente disfrutaba de todo lo que oía, Itachi no podía evitar mirar a su hermano y a Tenten, el sabia que aun estaban resentidos, pero ellos no entenderían, jamás lo harían.

No I'm not saying I'm sorry

One day, maybe we'll meet again

No, no

No, I'm not saying I'm sorry

One day, maybe we'll meet again

No, no, no, no

Closer to the edge

Closer to the edge

No, no, no, no

Closer to the edge

Closer to the edge

No, no, no, no

Closer to the edge

La canción termino y los aplausos en seguida se hicieron presentes en el escenario, la gente gritaba, chiflaba tal y como si estuvieran en un gran concierto, Akatsuki estaba realmente feliz, los integrantes bajaron siendo acosados por los demás músicos, de alguna manera Deidara logro alejarse de ellos y tomando a cierta rubia la jalo sin previo aviso y sin que Kiba lo notase, la llevo un tanto lejos del escenario.

—¡Deidara! ¿Qué haces?—pregunto soltándose del rubio

—Tenemos que hablar—le ordeno

—Yo no tengo nada que decirle a alguien como tú.

—Pues yo a ti si—la miro desafiante e Ino solo puso sonrojarse y bajar la mirada

—Mira… no me agrado como terminaron las cosas entre nosotros, la verdad es que yo…te sigo queriendo de la misma manera, y el hecho de que estemos en diferentes bandas no quiere decir que no podamos estar juntos, ¿no?

—El problema Deidara es que yo no quiero estar contigo—le repuso cruzándose de brazos

—¿Sales con aquel castaños?

—No, y si lo hiciera no es de tu incumbencia, ahora si me perdonas me retiro—dijo comenzando a caminar pero Deidara la tomo de la muñeca

—Ino, me sigues gustando y voy a recuperarte—hablo con una sonrisa en los labios y se fue a paso lento dejando a la Yakamana un tanto nerviosa por su actitud

—Oh Dios, no quiero ningún problema—susurro para sus adentros caminando en busca del Inuzuka.

Cancion (es).- 30 Second To Mars.- Closer to the edge


	9. Chapter 9

T_T

Perdón por haberme tardado tanto, pero este mes ha sido HORRIBLE extraordinar de matemáticas, luego parciales, y… y… y bueno... a final de cuentas les he traído conti y espero que les guste, así que ya no diré nada mas que "LO SIENTO"

**Camila Castillo.-**Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra tanto que te guste, y si yo también he buscado fics de Naruto con música y pues como no encontré decidí hacer el mío x) Muchas gracias por la canción, ya la he escuchado y me gusto :3 y de hecho si buscaba una canción para ellos dos, pero no la pondré hasta en un buen de caps :/ es para un momento bien especial, así que no temas dar tus aportes porque siempre me ayudan.

**Alexa Hiwatari.-**Gracias por tu coment, ojala este cap te parezca lindo también :)

**Kokoro-Hyuga.-**Gracias por tu coment, si muchas cosas cambiaran para Tenten y Neji y por la verdad de Itachi lamento decir que tendrás que esperar un poco x) como el capitulo 15 o algo Asia jejeje.

**Ranmaxakanexlove.-**Gracias, lamento tardarme, pero prometo que no volverá a pasar, me alegra recibir tu comentario espero este capitulo igual te guste.

**HiNaThItHa.16241.-**Gracias por tu comment, a mi también me gusta el NaruHina, y no te preocupes pronto habrá de ellos, les tengo preparado muchas cosas y aunque al principio parezca que su relación no es muy importante puede que te lleves una sorpresa.

**Cap. 9 "Noche de fogata"**

Una semana había pasado desde que aquel campamento comenzó, las clases eran más amenas, las bandas mejoraban cada vez más, amistades crecieron, al igual que rivalidades.

Tsunade había reunido a todos en el escenario principal, los chicos hacían bulla, los maestros intentaban calmarlos, pero nadie callo hasta que la imponente imagen de la Senju apareció, dándole un escalofrió a todos que los obligo a callarse.

—Buenos días chicos—hablo sin esperar respuesta—como sabrán ah pasado una semana desde que el campamento "Yondaime" abrió sus puertas, así que la administración ah decidido que esta noche nos tomaremos un descanso de nuestras actividades y tendremos una fogata en las áreas verdes.

Los gritos de alegría, y algunos de fastidio, comenzaron a sonar, la rubia explico cómo se llevaría a cabo este evento, al parecer todos tenían que colaborar con algo así que los fue dividiendo en grupo para que comenzaran a trabajar.

Sakura había quedado con Sasuke, lo que la hacía muy feliz, pero para su desgracia, los grupos eran de tres y su otra compañera era su ya "rival" Karin.

—Bueno, parece que nos toco reunir leña—hablo la pelirroja viendo una hoja de papel que indicaba su tarea asignada.

—Sasuke y yo iremos por ahí y tu puedes ir porahí—dijo Sakura señalando una dirección contraria a la de ellos.

—Si claro, como si te fuera a hacer caso.

—Ya cállense, las dos son muy molestas, porque no mejor ustedes se van por ahí—señalo a la derecha—y yo me iré por ahí—señalo a la izquierda y comenzó a caminar.

—Ves lo que haces—trato de contenerse Sakura.

—¿Lo que yo hago?—dijo indignada Karin—esto es tu culpa—giro sobre sus talones y comenzó a seguir a Sasuke.

—¡Hey! ¡Espérenme!—fue detrás de ellos enseguida.

En otro lugar, no muy lejos de ahí se encontraban tres chicos, Tenten, Neji y Naruto, su tarea era acomodar unas cuantas sillas alrededor de donde la fogata se llevaría a cabo, Naruto se encontraba como siempre con una gran sonrisa emocionado y ansioso de que todo se llevara a cabo, Neji tenía una típica expresión de aburrimiento, pero Tenten había aprendido a leer su lenguaje corporal y de alguna manera podía entender que a Neji le agradaba un poco la idea de tener una fogata.

—¡Que emoción!, ¿No te encanta la idea Neji?—hablo alegre el rubio.

—Hmn, suena bien.

—Bueno chicos que dicen si comenzamos a acomodar algunas sillas—sonrió la castaña para los dos y se pusieron en movimiento.

Se dirigieron a una bodega no muy lejos de ahí para sacar las sillas y comenzar a colocarlas en su lugar, por otro lado estaba Temari junto con Gaara y Matzuri quienes se preparaban para salir a comprar varios bocadillos con otros equipos, más alejada mente estaban Ino, Deidara y Kiba los cuales se peleaban por la atención de la chica, lo que de cierta manera le gustaba, pero no quería causar ningún tipo de problemas y por otro lado se encontraba Hinata con Hidan y Sasori tratando de no desmallarse, ya que aquellos chicos eran, no solo muy apuestos, si no que eran muy coquetos.

Pasaron unas horas y en el equipo de Neji las cosas estaban a punto de acabar, solo faltaban unas sillas y podrían y a arreglarse, los tres chicos estaban en la bodega.

—Toma Naruto, estas son las ultimas—sonrió Tenten dándole dos sillas.

—De acuerdo—tomo los asientos y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta con Tenten y Neji atrás, pero algo atrajo su atención—¡Sakura—chan!—grito de repente y corrió hacia ella empujando todo a su paso ocasionando que la puerta se cerrase.

—Hay ese Naruto—suspiro Tenten mientras tomaba la perilla y la giraba—No abre—susurro.

—¿Cómo?—pregunto el Hyuga.

—No… ¡no abre!—se altero jalando la puerta.

—Haber, déjame intentar— tomo la perilla y de la misma manera intento abrirla sin resultado alguno—Debe ser de esas puerta que solo se abren por afuera.

—¡Naruto será mejor que vuelvas aquí en este segundo!—grito molesta la chica.

—¡¿Alguien puede escucharnos!—esta vez fue el castaño quien grito mas no recibió respuesta alguna.

—No puede ser, ¡Hola! ¡Estamos encerrados!—hablo con un poco de desesperación la chica.

—Olvídalo, no hay nadie, todos están preparando las cosas para la fogata—dijo el Hyuga tomando asiento en el piso, la castaña solo lo miro con un poco de recelo y se posiciono a su lado.

—¡Sakura-chan!—grito el rubio mientras se acercaba a ella.

—Dobe cállate, haces mucho ruido—lo regaño Sasuke que estaba con la peli rosa a igual que Karin.

—Hola Naruto—dijo Sakura con un poco de fastidio.

—Sakura-chan ¿Quieres pasar la fogata juntos?—menciono con una gran sonrisa.

—Eh…gracias, pero la verdad quiero estar con alguien más—miro a Sasuke.

—Ni lo sueñes—contesto Karin—Sasuke ¿Podrías pasar la fogata conmigo?—pregunto con un ligero sonrojo.

—No gracias.

—¡Ha!—se burlo Sakura— ¿Qué te parece pasarla conmigo Sasuke-kun—se olvido por completo del rubio frente a ella.

—No gracias—volvió a contestar sin más.

—Vamos Sasuke—se acerco a él y lo tomo del brazo.

—Ya te dije que no—contesto ligeramente molesto.

—Por favor—chillo la peli rosa como una niña pequeña.

—Por favor Sakura compórtate, ya te dije que no—hablo más molesto que la ultima vez y se le notaba una venita en su sien.

—Pero ¿Por qué no?, dame una sola buena razón.

—No tengo que darte explicaciones—se soltó del agarre de Sakura, pero esta lo volvió a sujetar mas fuerte.

—¡Dime!

—Porque eres una gran molestia, déjame respirar, desde que llegue has estado acosándome y no te soporto, ni aunque fueras la última mujer en la tierra quisiera estar contigo, eres una ¡Molestia!—volvió a soltarse del agarre, pero esta vez nadie volvió a sujetarlo.

—Ya ve…—bajo la mirada la chica y dándose la vuelta se retiro.

—Sakura—dijo Karin cuando esta paso junto a ella, a pesar de ser "rivales" Karin entendía como se debió sentir la chica, molesta miro al Uchiha— Sasuke, en estos momentos yo debería estar feliz de que rechazaras a Sakura, pero pudiste haber sido un poco más amable—menciono al momento que se retiraba a terminar de recoger leña.

—¡Teme! ¡Viste lo que le hiciste a la pobre de Sakura-chan!

—Ella no dejaba de molestarse, se lo merecía.

—De verdad que no sabes como tratar a las personas, sigue así y alejaras a todos—Naruto tomo las sillas que tenia y se retiro a acomodarlas, dejando a un Sasuke pensativo, tal vez, solo tal vez si se había pasado un poco…

Mientras tanto en una pequeña bodega dos personas estaban sentadas reclinadas sobre la pared, sin hablar, sin emitir ningún sonido, solo se podía escuchar su respiración, la castaña estaba molesta con cierto rubio y la vez nerviosa de estar asolas con Neji, el cual como siempre estaba más que tranquilo, con sus ojos perlados cerrados, pareciera que meditaba.

—Neji…—hablo Tenten.

—Hmn.

—Tengo hambre—dijo con cierta pena.

—Pues aquí no hay nada de comer.

—Ya lo sé.

—Entonces ¿Por qué lo mencionas?

—Neji, ¿No crees que deberíamos buscar alguna manera de salir de aquí?, pronto abra mucho frio.

—No hay como—comenzó a hablar el Hyuga—la puerta está cerrada, todos están ocupado y lejos de aquí como para escucharnos, Naruto es demasiado despistado como para acordarse o preocuparse por saber donde estamos, y la única otra salida es esa ventana que está a cuatro metros de nosotros.

—En eso has estado pensando estos diez minutos ¿no es así?

—Hmn—dio a entender una respuesta positiva.

—Bueno, si yo me subo a tus hombros podría tratar de llegar.

—Lo pensé, pero no creo que tengas mucha fuerza en los brazos para sostener tu peso.

—Intentémoslo, es mejor que quedarnos sin hacer nada—se puso de pie con gran energía, el genio solo la miro y decidió que valía la pena intentarlo.

El Hyuga subió a Tenten en sus fuertes hombros y esta busco la manera de pararse en ellos, tenía miedo de lastimar al chico, porque aunque ser viera fuerte ella era algo pesada, Neji mantenía una mirada tranquila, sujetar a alguien por los hombros no era nada difícil.

Tenten se estiro hasta no poder mas tratando de sujetar un barandal de la ventana, mas no tuvo existo alguno ya que le faltaba unos centímetros para llegar y por más que tratara no llegaba, en un último intento por llegar brinco de los hombros del chico y gracias a la pura suerte logros sujetarse de la ya mencionada ventana.

—¡Lo hice!—exclamo feliz.

—Ahora trata de abrirla, sal por ahí y ábreme la puerta.

—Si—contesto feliz con la ilusión de salir.

Mas el destino parecía querer amargarle la tarde y cuando la castaña posiciono su pie contra la pared para impulsarse se resbalo soltándose de la ventana y comenzando a caer, inmediatamente cerro sus ojos implorando que Neji pudiera atraparla y tal como si él hubiera leído sus pensamientos la sostuvo en sus bien marcados brazos.

—¿Estás bien?—pregunto no muy asustado.

—Eh…si…gracias—contesto sonrojada por la situación en la que se encontraba, el chico la cargo hacia unas cajas donde la dejo sentada.

—Creo que fue una mala idea.

—Ya quiero salir, tengo frio, hambre, no me eh bañado y tenia muchas ganas de ver la fogata, ¡Cuando salgamos Naruto me las va a pagar!—desespero la ojos de chocolate.

—Hola…Naruto…kun—saludaba una linda chica de ojos perla.

—Hinata—chan—sonrió el nombrado—¿Qué haces con estos dos?—cambio su semblante por uno más serio al ver a los chicos que la acompañaban.

—Naruto no te pongas celoso—la Hyuga se sonrojo ante la broma de Hidan.

—No estoy celoso—reclamo el joven—Sabes muy bien el porque de mi actitud hacia ustedes.

—Naruto eso ya está en el pasado, olvídalo—trato de convencerlo Sasori con una sonrisa torcida.

—Tal vez para ti esta en el pasado, pero para nosotros… no—tomo a Hinata de la mano y la alejo de ahí.

Camino molesto durante unos minutos alejándose lo mas posible de aquellos sujetos, llego a una parte de los dormitorios, ciertamente estaba molesto pero debía calmarse, y lo logro gracias a unas caricias que Hinata le dio en la mano, pues aunque el rubio no se hubiera dado cuenta estaban todavía sujetos de la manos.

Al notarlo el chico la soltó ligeramente sonrojado, mas nada comparado con la chica.

—Siento haberte sacado de ahí-

—No… te preocupes…

—Hina-chan—volteo a verla ahora si con un fuerte sonrojo cosa que a la Hyuga se le hizo muy tierno, ya que el chico, parte de que ya era guapo, se veía aun mejor nervioso y con ese tono rosado en sus pómulos.

—¿Qué …Sucede Naruto…kun?—se sonrojo de igual manera.

—Quiero preguntarte algo.

—..¿Sí?

—Es algo muy importante—rasco su nuca como desesperado.

—Dime Naruto…puedes decirme lo…que sea.

—Tu… ¿Tú crees que le pueda llegar a gustar a Sakura-chan?—pregunto con una ligera sonrisa.

En ese momento fue como si le pegaran un fuerte golpe a Hinata, ese rubio le había preguntado sobre su mejor amiga, ¿Acaso le dolía?, pero… ¿Por qué?, podría ser que sentía algo por aquel muchacho, pues como no, era dulce con ella, le había estado ayudando con la guitarra, la protegía, era como el príncipe azul soñado de la oji perla, pero como siempre Sakura era dueña de los pensamientos de aquel despistado chico.

—No…no lo sé—bajo la vista—tengo que ir a…terminar mi…parte, adiós…Naruto-kun—se dio la vuelta y tan rápido como se lo permitían sus pies se retiro de aquel lugar.

—¿Hinata?—menciono un poco confundido el rubio.

El día continuo y los preparativos cada vez se terminaban mas y mas rápido, muchas personas ya se encontraban en sus habitaciones vistiéndose para aquella noche, que esperaban fuera muy, muy divertida.

En la habitación de Chesee live las chicas andaban por el cuarto como locas, buscando su zapato, su arete, su peine, típico de mujeres, pero como si de un milagro se tratase terminaron de arreglarse.

Matzuri llevaba una simpática blusa de mangas blanca con estampados rojos y azules, combinado con una falda de mezclilla, una torera roja y unos zapatos azules de piso, Ino traía unos pantalones negros bien ajustados, una blusa de manga larga color beige y unas zapatillas de estampado de leopardo. Por otro lado Karin tenía un conjunto que constaba de un simpatiquísimo vestido verde marino que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, con medias casi transparentes, un chaleco negro y unas sandalias de tacón del mismo color, y por último, pero no menos importante estaba Temari, que llevaba unos pantalones entubados color blanco, con una hermosa blusa gris de cuello de tortuga, que en la parte de la cadera caía de lado, con unos zapatos de punta rojos.

—¿Listas chicas?—dijo emocionada la Yakamana.

—Claro, vamos a divertirnos—la apoyo Karin y las cuatro amigas salieron rumbo a la fogata.

Mientras, con nuestros queridos amigos atrapados, el viento comenzaba a hacerse presente, causando un escalofrió en la Amma cada casi cinco minutos, habían estado haya casi ya cuatro horas, ¿Cómo era posible que nadie les escuchara?, bueno, cierto que todos estaban concentrados en su labor, y que hayan puesto música solo lo empeoraba todo, pero estaba cansada, hambrienta, friolenta, y harta de esta ahí.

Otro viento paso haciendo temblar a la chica, cosa que no paso por desapercibido a Neji, el no era de la clase de chicos que hacen lo que él estaba a punto de hacer, pero por más que intentara, no podía quedarse viento como ella moría de frio.

—Ven—hablo cortante y tomando la muñeca de la chica la trajo hacia el envolviéndola en un suave y cálido abrazo.

—Ne… ¿Neji?—estaba más roja que un tomate, incluso tal vez mas que Hinata.

—¿Tienes frio no es así?—pregunto todavía serio.

—Hmn…—le robo el monosílabo al chico y se abrazo al cuerpo de este causando que Neji sintiera algo… ¿Qué era?, no lo sabía, se sentía cálido, ¿Seguro?, desde cuando el genio necesitaba el abrazo de una "casi extraña" para sentirse seguro, de nuevo la pregunta ¿Qué era eso?, no lo sabía pero estaba seguro que pronto se enteraría.

Por otra parte tres chicos caminaban en dirección a la fogata, Sasuke, quien llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla con una camisa de botones roja, cambiando con unos tenis negros y una chaqueta de cuero negra, Kiba, que al igual que su compañero llevaba pantalones de mezclilla, pero un poco más oscuro, una camisa de tres cuartos igual de botones de color verde con una insignia de dragón a un lado y Naruto que llevaba pantalones negros de vestir, camisa de botones blanca con los primero dos botones abiertos y con su característica sonrisa se cruzaron con el grupo de Sakura.

Hinata llevaba unos mallones negros con un blusón morado de manga tres cuartos y una lindas zapatillas moradas, Sakura tenía un vestido rosa claro que tenía un escote en la espalada, y aunque hubiera frio ella quería lucirse frente al Uchiha, aunque estuviera dolida con él, y por ultimo Gaara traía unos pescadores de cuadros blancos, negros y azules, combinado con un playera negra de polo, estos se encontraron, mas no se juntaron, ya que Sakura siguió caminando sin ganas de ver a Sasuke e Hinata estaba un poco avergonzada con Naruto, ya decir verdad…a Gaara le daba lo mismo.

Todos se encontraban ya en la fogata, músicos, alumnos, maestros, todos, estaban justamente en medio de las aéreas verdes, en medio había una gran fogata, del tipo que se hacen en un festival escolar, todos estaban alrededor en las sillas o parados, el lugar se decoraba con lámparas de papel mache, y hermosos lazos yendo de las ramas de un árbol a otro, había una gran mesa con todo tipo de golosinas, bebidas y un tanto de comida.

Los jóvenes se la pasaban genial, reían, las parejas aprovechaban para estar juntos, todo parecía perfecto, mas para Sakura nada lo era, aun se sentía dolida por las palabras que Sasuke le dedico hace no muchas horas, le dolía desde el fondo de su corazón, porque ella si estaba realmente interesada en el.

La directora Tsunade, quien traía un micrófono, paso al frente con Jiraya quien traía una guitarra acústica.

—¿Qué tal si le agregamos un poco de música chicos?—sonrió la Senju y los adolescente inmediatamente aplaudieron.

—Uno, dos, tres…—susurro Jiraya y una suave y hermosa melodía comenzó a sonar.

I've never written a love song

That didn't end in tears

Hinata miraba a lo lejos a Naruto, viendo como este sonreía, suponía que debía ser porque Jiraya tocaba, sintió un dolor en el pecho y sin que pudiera evitarlo dejo una lagrima salir, ¿De verdad se había enamorado tan rápido de ese chico?

Maybe you'll rewrite my love song

If you can replace my fears

I need your patience and guidance

And all your lovin' and more

Sakura temblaba un poco por el frio, tal vez no fue buena idea no traer suéter, pero entonces sintió algo cálido en sus hombres, una chaleco, volteo a ver quién era.

—Sasuke—susurro

—Morirás de pulmonía si sigues así—

—…Gracias Sasuke-kun—sonrió sujetando con amor esa chamarra mientras una pelirroja miraban con un semblante triste desde lejos.

When thunder rolls through my life

Will you be able to weather the storm?

There's so much I would give ya, baby

If I'd only le myself

There's this well of emotions

I feel I must protect

But what's the point of this armor

If it keeps the love away, too?

I'd rather bleed with cuts of love

Neji abrazaba a la chica tratándola de cubrirla del frio esta solo se aferraba al cuerpo del chico, dentro de esos brazos se sintió protegida de todo mal, eran cálidos y le enfundaban seguridad, no pensó que un chico como el haría algo por ella, al parecer había más de lo que esa capa de hielo aparentaba, y había algo que nacía en Tenten que la tentaba a querer conocer más.

Than live without any scars

Baby, can I trust this?

Or do all things end?

I need to hear that you'd die for me

Again and again and again

So tell me when you look in my eyes

—Ten—le acerco un bajo de color morado a la chica.

—Pensé que estaba fuera del presupuesto—respondió la Sabaku No

—Tsunade complete lo de más.

—¿Cien yenes mas?—preguntó asombrada.

—Si no lo quieres…—comenzó a decir el Nara

—No…está bien— sonrió la chica, "Tendré que darle las gracias a la directora" pensó.

Can you share all the pain and happy times

'Cause I will love you for the rest of my life

This is my very first love song

That didn't end in tears

I think you re-wrote my love song

For the rest of my years

I wil love you for the rest of my Life.

Cancion(es).-Pink.-Love song


	10. Chapter 10

Hola :D

Aquí nuevo cap, muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios, me han gustado muchísimo, aquie se empezara revelar un poquitín mas sobre todos los enredos de la vida de estos chicos asi que espero disfruten el cap y hasta la próxima. Por cierto gracios por leer a los que no comentan espero que sea de su agrado también :D

**Alexa Hiwatari.-**Gracias por tu comentario. No te preocupes, todo se arreglara y habrá muchos enredos en cuanto a la situación de Ino y tal vez aparesca alguien para Karin ;D

**Ariasujm-chan.-**Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Pues si Neji y Tentens e van acercando mas y en cuanto a Sakura no creas que le será tan fácil conquistar al chico ;D y en lo que respecta al ShikaTema dejare que lo descubras tu sola.

**jossHyuga.-**Gracias por tu comentario. Me alera que te guste y perdón si me tarde, es que la escuela y los trabajos me axfician, tratare de subir mas seguido.

**Camila Castillo.-**Gracias por tu comentario. Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y en cuanto a la canción si la pondré, pero como te dije anteriormnte falta bastantito xD , aquí habrá algunos factores "x" que espero te dejen sorprendida.

**HiNaThItHa.16241.-**Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Pues si la verdad me tarde ): pero la escuela me sofoca jojojojo… no te preocupes habrá NaruHina pronto, espero disfrutes tanto tu como tu inner el cap.

**Sirenita95.-**Hola y bbienvenida. Muchas gracias por el comentario. Me alegra mucho que te este gustando, y espero no hayas cancelado ese examen xD, yo igual adore imaginarme a Neji cantando, se ve tan sexy *-* , espero este cap sea de tu agrado y que lo disfrutes y perdón si me he tradado.

**Kokoro-Hyuga.-**Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Me alegra que te guste el NejiTen, es mi pareja favorita :) bueno aquí el cap espero que lo disfrutes y me comentes que te pareció.

**selene Uchiha.-**Muchisimas gracias por tu comentario. Me alegro enormemente que te guste, aquí se revela un poquitín de aquel turbio pasado, pero no te preocupes las cosas se sabran pronto y causaran un gran revuelo. En cuanto a las bandas las adoro a todas, incluyendo a Green Day aunque desgraciadamente hasta ahorita no creo ponerla :/ disfruta el cap.

Cap. 10 Recuerdos

Al momento que una fuerte ventisca pasaba lo abrazo mas fuerte causando un leve sonrojo en el chico, ella volteo a verle toda sonrojada y por alguna razón se atrevió a acercarse más al, el chico sin saber que hacer se dejo llevar, el no era de los que se dejaban llevar por sus instintos, pero por algo no pudo evitarlo, así que de igual manera se acerco a el rostro de la fémina.

—Neji…—susurro esta y antes de que alguien pudiera hacer otra cosa, la puerta de la bodega se abrió asustando a la chica, pero al darse cuenta de que la puerta se abrió, sonriendo se separo del chico y corrió a la puerta.

—¡Suigetsu!—grito feliz la chica al momento que lo abrazaba.

—¿Tenten?, ¿Qué haces aquí?—cuestiono y luego miro como Neji se acercaba—oh ya veo, querían estar un tiempo asolas—les guiño el ojo.

—Estas equivocado—corrigió enseguida Neji—nos quedamos atrapados desde la tarde.

—Así es, no pienses mal—le regaño Tenten

—Bueno como sea, Tsunade mando a todos a dormir hace casi una hora, solo algunos nos quedamos a limpiar, así que si los ven los mata, váyanse mejor a sus habitaciones—les sonrió dándoles paso.

—Gracias Suigetsu—le devolvió la sonrisa Tenten.

—Hmn—fue lo único que el genio pronuncio, y sujetando la mano de Tenten se fueron de ahí.

La fogata había terminado ya hace unas horas, para algunos fue una gran noche y para algunos no tanto, lo más sorprendente de aquella noche fue cuando la directora un poco pasada de las copas ínsito a todos a bailar y la linda fogata "romántica" se volvió en un baile casi disco.

Neji y Tenten caminaban en silencio.

—Mi habitación esta por haya—hablo Tenten señalando una dirección.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No te preocupes, estaré bien, gracias…por todo—y casi al instante comenzó a caminar dejando al chico atrás.

Su corazón palpitaban a mil por hora, estaba sonrojada hasta las puntas de su cabello, y aunque ya se había alejado del chico seguía nerviosa, como es que un cubito de hielo podía hacerle sentir todo eso, de seguro era solo por lo que acababa de pasar, pero…se sintió tan bien al estar en esos brazos, todos los pensamientos de la chica fueron interrumpidos por el agarre de un chico, la tomo por el brazo y la jalo hacia el dejándola entre la misma pared y el chico.

—Tenten…—susurro este en el oído de la chica y esta abrió los ojos al instante…

—I…Itachi…

—¿Dónde está Tenten?—preguntaba furioso un castaño—cree que puede estar andando donde ella quiere hasta estas horas.

—Ahora que lo mencionas Kiba…no la eh visto desde que terminamos de acomodar sillas—comento el rubio

El Inuzuka solo daba vueltas por la habitación, Naruto se encontraba tranquilo, sabía que nada le pasaría a Tenten, o eso quería creer, Sasuke estaba apoyado contra la pared, definitivamente regañaría a esa niña cuando llegara.

—¿Y si Itachi se la llevo?—menciono de repente asustado Naruto atrayendo la atención de los dos chicos.

—Ya estuvo, iré a buscarla—tomo su chaqueta Kiba.

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir o hacer algo se escucho la puerta abrirse y por ella entro Tenten con la mirada baja y solo se quedo contra la pared.

—¿Dónde estabas?—Kiba tomo a la chica por los hombros, pero esta no respondió.

—¿Tenten?—dijo el Uzumaki con cierto tono de preocupación.

—¿Tenten que te paso?—esta vez fue el Uchiha quien la interrogo.

—Yo…—comenzó a hablar la chica—yo…estaba…-se le corto la voz y sin que pudiera evitarlo soltó unas lagrimas abrazándose a su amigo castaño, todos quedaron sorprendidos por la escena, nadie sabía como actuar.

Otro día comenzaba, los chicos se sentía exhausto después de la fogata-baile de anoche, pero aun así debían seguir con sus actividades, pero solo por ese día las clases comenzarían hasta las doce del día, para que muchos pudieran descansar, incluyendo a los maestros, Sakura e Hinata despertaron a las ocho, querían ir a desayunar con todas las chicas, crear lazos más fuertes de amistad por así decirlo, así que teniendo el cuidado de no despertar a sus dos compañeros se vistieron y salieron de la habitación.

—Vamos Hinata—sonrió la pelirrosa ya afuera del cuarto.

—Hai.

Caminaron hasta el cuarto de las "Chesee live" y luego de despertarlas quedaron de acuerdo en verse en un cafetería afuera del campamento, ahora solo faltaba Tenten, su habitación estaba bastante alejada así que caminaron por un buen rato, al llegar notaron todo silencioso, tocaron la puerta, pero nadie salía, Sakura llamo y casi al instante salió un rubio semi-desnudo de la habitación.

—Sakura-chan, Hina-chan—sonrió, al verlo Hinata casi se desmaya, pero tenía que aguantar así que desvió la mirada dejando que la peli rosa se encargara de todo.

—Hola Naruto, veníamos a invitar a Tenten a desayunar— el rubio pareció pensar y luego les dijo.

—Yo le avisare, ira enseguida, ¿Dónde irán?

—En el café que está en la esquina derecha del campamento—contesto Sakura, y luego de despedirse del chico las dos féminas se encaminaron al lugar señalado.

Dentro de esa habitación Sasuke se cambiaba listo para salir, Naruto entro y le explico lo pasado a su amigo, este dijo que no le ayudaría para convencer a Tenten y salió a desayunar, la chica estaba en su cama con todo tipo de mantas encima, el rubio suspiro y comenzó a despertarla.

—¡Sasuke!—se escucho desde lejos y este al darse la vuelta vio como una pelirroja se acercaba.

—Karin—fue lo único pronunciado por él.

—¿Vas a desayunar?

—Hmn—dio una "respuesta" afirmativa.

—Yo iré con las chicas, solo que pasare a comprar un poco de pan de melón, ya que en las cafeterías no lo venden—sonrió tratando de llamar la atención del chico, pero este parecía estar atento de todo, menos de ella.

Llegaron a lo que podríamos llamar la "panadería" del campamento y luego de hacer su orden se sentaron a esperar, por un rato inundo un silencio incomodo, por lo menos para Karin, quien pensaba en como hacerle platica al chico.

—Y…¿Cómo es que vinieron al campamento?—trato de iniciar conversación.

—Fue idea del dobe.

—Oh…ya veo…me alegra estar en un lugar como este…es lindo, sin ningún tipo de presión…

Pocas veces eran las que Uchiha Sasuke sentía curiosidad, pero la sonrisa melancólica que la chica puso le resulto… ¿extraña?, tenía ganas de preguntar el porqué se sentía así, pero no le incumbía, pero necesitaba alimentar esa curiosidad, ¿Pero que le pasaba? El nunca sentía curiosidad, o como ya se menciono muy rara vez…, no pudo mas, su curiosidad había ganado otra vez desde hace ya mucho.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Eh…—menciono un tanto nerviosa, no se esperaba esa respuesta de Sasuke—Bueno… toco el violín desde que tengo cinco años, es una gran pasión para mi, además de que lo encuentro divertido, pero… mi padre siempre lo vio como una manera de explotarme, siempre metiéndome en concursos esperando que ganara todos, se molestaba conmigo cuando quedaba en segundo o tercero, por eso yo me forzaba a ser mejor…, pero aquí…—dudo un momento—aquí las personas se divierten tocando, no te presionan y solo te apoyan a ser mejor.

—¡Un pan de melón!—grito la encargada, Karin se puso de pie y miro a Sasuke

—Adiós Sasuke—y se retiro de aquel lugar.

—¡Tienes razón Naruto!—grito la castaña poniéndose de pie—No dejare que ese arruine mi campamento, iré a cambiarme—salió disparada al baño, y luego de unos diez minutos salió recién vestida.

—Muy bien Ten-chan, me agrada que tengas esa actitud—le sonrió su rubio amigo.

—Todo es gracias a ti—le contesto la chica—nos vemos luego.

Mientras, en una bella cafetería se encontraban seis chicas, el lugar era cómodo y relajado, no había mucha gente por lo que las chicas juntaron dos mesas para tener mayor comodidad, ya habían pedido su desayuno y solo esperaban a la chica de los ojos de chocolate, comenzaban a pensar que no asistiría hasta que escucharon la puerta abrirse, y cuando se dieron la vuelta vieron a la chica con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

—Hola chicas—saludo alegre.

—Tenten, pensamos…que no llegarías—comento la Hyuga.

—Sí, perdón se me hizo un poco tarde—dijo mientras tomaba asiento.

Las chicas comenzaron a platicar animadamente, sobre chicos, ropa, y muchas cosas más, entonces entraron dos sujetos al establecimiento, un pelirrojo y un alvino, los chicos reconocieron a Hinata y se acercaron a saludar, pero Tenten les pidió que se retiraran, Hidan y Sasori no tuvieron otro remedio que alejarse y salir de aquel lugar, en la mesa se creó cierta tensión, hasta que Ino decidió preguntas.

—Tenten, ¿Por qué los trataste así?

—Lo siento chicas, pero hay cosas que prefiero no decir.

—Mira, somos amigas, estaremos juntas… cuatro meses, y si pasamos al concurso estaremos otros tres, confía en nosotras—le hablo con cierto tono maternal Temari.

—Bueno…—comenzó nerviosa.

—Tranquila—le sostuvo la mano Matzuri y le sonrió, y así el relato de la chica comenzó…

_Tenten sostenía el celular sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, no podía ser cierto, la empresa Uchiha no podía haber quebrado y no por culpa de…_

—_¿Estás seguro Sasuke?_

—_Muy seguro— se oía del otro lado la helada voz del chico—Todos están culpando a tu madre, la mama de Naruto…ella…—la voz se le quebró y enseguida Tenten se asusto._

—_¿¡Que fue lo que paso!_

—_Su mama se suicido—termino de decir y la chica comenzó a llorar._

—_Kushina-san esta…—_

—_No solo eso…, la hermana de Kiba está en un psiquiátrico, no pudo con todo…_

_La chica seguía llorando, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, hacia un mes que las empresas quebraron y ella apenas se enteraba, pero lo que menos quería creer era la historia sobre los tres chicos, no podía, sus propios pensamientos parecían querer evitar que pensara eso._

—_¡Tenten!—escucho la voz de su padrastro—¡Tu madre ah caído en una crisis, rápido, agarra tus cosas y vámonos para el hospital!—la chica obedeció y sin soltar su celular se subió al coche._

—_Sasuke…_

—_¿Qué?—pregunto el moreno_

—_¿Estás seguro…que fue su culpa?, ¿Seguro que fueron ellos?_

—…_Lo siento, pero…si._

—La familia Uchiha se separo por completo, todos los tíos, primos, abuelos, todos culpaban a mi madre y al padre de Sasuke, querían su dinero invertido devuelta, dos meses después los padres de Sasuke fueron asesinados y el pobre quedo solo al igual que Kiba, Naruto y yo— termino su relato con la mirada baja.

Las chicas no sabían que decir, la historia contada era… no había palabras para expresar lo que pensaban, se quedaron calladas, algunas hasta se arrepentían de haber preguntado, al ver que nadie hablaba Tenten alzo la vista y les sonrió a todas.

—No se preocupes, ahora todo está bien.

—Chicas… tengo una idea—comenzó a hablar Sakura.

—¿De qué hablas?—le pregunto Karin.

—Prometamos…que no importe que pase en el campamento mantendremos una amistad, y nos ayudaremos en todo—sonrió poniendo su mano en medio.

Las chicas por un momento la vieron raro, luego Hinata posiciono su manos encima de la chica, Tenten fue la siguiente, Matzuri la coloco un poco sonrojada, Ino sonrió de oreja a oreja y con gran animo la coloco, Temari rio de medio lado e imito a su compañera, entonces todas miraron a Karin.

—Siempre es bueno tener una rival— rio mirando a la pelirrosa y posiciono su mano.

—Muy bien chicas… ¿amigas por siempre?—cuestiono Ino.

Y como si de una sincronización perfecta se tratase todas alzaron sus manos gritando ¡Amigas por siempre! Comenzando a reír, voltearon a ver y vieron como los empleados las miraban raro, cosa que solo aumento su risa, entre broma y broma Temari miro la ventana y pudo divisar a Tsunade, así que se levanto e indicando que regresarían en un momento salió.

Voltio a ver hasta divisar a la rubia y corrió hacia ella.

—¡Tsunade-sama!—grito en un intento por alcanzarla y lo logro.

—Eh… ¿Temari cierto?—pregunto la albina.

—Sí, solo quería agradecerle por haber aumentado el presupuesto para mi bajo—sonrió.

—¿Aumentar?, yo no di dinero para nada, creo que te equivocaste niña.

—No, pero Shikamaru dijo…

—Yo no aumente nada, a lo mejor te dieron mal la información, ahora si me disculpas—se dio la vuelta y despidiéndose de la chica con una gran sonrisa, se retiro.

La chica la miro extrañada, si Tsunade no había incrementado el presupuesto ¿Quién lo habrá…? "Ese vago", pensó la chica con cierta sonrisa de medio lado.

Mientras todo esto sucede, en un lugar alejado del campamento se encontraban tres chicos, Hidan, Sasori e Itachi, sentados en el pasto "conversando" lo que pronto se volvería una discusión, pero nada se podía hacer para evitarlo, Itachi había "metido la pata" como decía Hidan, ya que él sabía lo que podía suceder ante las acciones del Uchiha.

—¡¿Qué tú hiciste qué?—grito Hidan.

—¡¿Pero que te sucede Itachi?—apoyo los gritos Sasori—Tu sabes muy bien que no podemos hablar de eso, por algo hicimos lo que hicimos y ahora tu lo vas a echar todo a perder y nuestro sacrificio no habrá servido de nada, ni el de ellos.

—Lo sé, pero no pude contenerme, cuando la vi… yo…

Sus amigos lo miraron triste, sabían que Itachi estaba sufriendo igual o peor que ellos, Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke y Tenten eran … más bien fueron sus mejores amigos, a pesar de que eras tres años mayores ellos siempre solían estar juntos, y luego de lo que paso… perdieron cuatro personas importantes.

—Lo sé Itachi—hablo Sasori—nos sentimos igual, pero no hay que poner sus vidas en riesgo… es lo último que queremos.

—Si… pero si hubieras visto… su cara de esperanza…—comento Itachi recordando su plática con Tenten la noche pasada.

—_Itachi…—dijo la castaña temerosa al ver esos oscuros ojos._

—_Tenten…—junto su frente con la de ella y respiro profundamente tratando de absorber todo el exquisito aroma de la chica._

—_No…¿Qué haces?_

—_No tengas miedo—le susurro al oído._

—_¡Aléjate de mi!—lo empujo lejos de ella y se abrazos a si misma.—No quiero que te me acerques yo…_

—_Tenten yo se que sigues molesta…—trato de decir pero la fémina lo interrumpió._

—_¿Molesta?, lo que siento no se compara nada con estar molesta, por tu culpa Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke y yo… nos quedamos solos…¿¡No entiendes la gravedad de lo que hiciste!—se altero dejando caer algunas lagrimas._

—_Yo…—bajo la mirada apenado—si supieras toda la verdad tú…_

—_¿Toda la verdad?—pregunto extrañada la chica._

—_Nada, olvídalo._

—_¡Itachi dime!—lo tomo del brazo y lo miro fijamente a los ojos con cierto brillo en ellos._

—_¡Eh dicho que nada!—se soltó bruscamente del agarre._

—_¿Entonces en verdad me utilizaste?—bajo la mirada—Jamás escuche de ti si era verdad o no._

—_Lo siento… pero la respuesta es sí—dijo mientras se retiraba de aquel lugar._

—Se que te dolió mentirle así…pero recuerda que es para mantenerlos con vida… no sabemos lo que él es capaz…—hablo más serio que nunca Hidan.

Mientras tanto las chicas ya había regresado cada quien a sus habitaciones, faltaban dos horas para las clases, así que debían prepararse, Ino termino de arreglarse y salió a caminar antes de que comenzaran sus labores escolares.

Comenzó a caminar por las aéreas verdes, de pronto sintió un aire de nostalgia, la chica se encontraba un tanto confundida, durante los últimos días Deidara estaba detrás de ella y sentía que sus sentimientos por el regresaban, pero… ¿Kiba? El chico gracioso, divertido y guapo que había conocido en el campamento, ¿Qué había de él? Lo quería mucho, y si le gustaba, pero… ¿estaba enamorada de el? Eso era la pegunta que le atormentaba durante el día y la noche.

—¡Ino!—escucho como Deidara se acercaba a ella.

—Deidara…¿Qué quieres?

—Mira, me preguntaba si podríamos salir…—dijo con un leve sonrojo.

—¿De verdad esperas que yo salga contigo después de lo que me hiciste?—dijo cruzándose de brazos—Tengo orgullo sabes.

—Lo sé…—murmuro.

—¿Qué?—lo miro desafiante, pero este solo callo.

—No nada, bueno…sale Ino, salgamos a cenar, yo invito, ¿Qué te parece mañana?

—Ya te dije que no.

—Es por ese Inuzuka ¿Verdad?

—¿Qué?, el… no…—no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se encendieran.

—Ino…dame una oportunidad—la miro serio—si en esta cita no vuelves a sentir nada por mi… me daré por vencido contigo.

—Eh…—la chica dudo, tal vez no era tan mala idea…—De acuerdo… solo esta oportunidad y ya.


	11. Chapter 11

Estoy viva e.e

Lo se, lo se, no tengo perdón de Dios, hace siglos!, SIGLOS! Que no subo continuación, no tengo excusa alguna, soy una mala persona :C pensé en dejar el fic, pero Dios yo no soy asi, me gusta terminar mis escritos y Love Music es una de las historia de las que mas orgullosa me encuentro, asi que prometo poner continuación, todavía la estoyescribiendo, pero he adelantado muchos capítulos, por favor perdónenme por dejarlas mal y no subir conti me siento muy mal, denme otra oportunidad y les prometo que esta historia se acaba porque se acaba o me dejo de llama como me llamo e.e jajaja como sea prometo no tardar con la continuación ;)

Cap.11 ¿Feria?

—Estoy muerta—hablaba una castaña mientras caía en su cómoda cama—la clase de batería estuvo muy cansada.

—¿Pues qué tanto hicieron? Jamás te había visto tan devastada—le pregunto la Sabaku No.

—El maestro Azuma nos hizo aprender sobre nuestro ritmo… nos hizo hacer este ridículo baile, brincando y aporreando los pies según la música o algo así… fue muy cansado.

Las tres chicas miraban con una gota en la nuca a su compañera mientras esta se movía en forma de gusano para llegar al baño, rieron juntas y luego Ino comenzó a buscar ropa en su closet.

—¿Saldrás?—le pregunto Karin mientras buscaba una revista.

—Eh…si, iré a cenar… con…Deidara.

—¡¿Qué!—gritaron al unizo Matzuri y Temari.

—Sé lo que están pensando, pero él dijo que si no le hacía caso en esta cena me dejaría en paz, entonces lo único que tengo que hacer es salir con él y fingir que no siento nada.

—¿Fingir?—cuestiono la pelirroja.

—Eh…

—Ino… ¿Todavía sientes algo por él?

—No lo sé Temari, pero no quiero volver con él, por lo que hoy destruiré sus ilusiones—termino con una sonrisa forzada y prosiguió buscando ropa en su armario.

Mientras en el campamento la puesta de sol anunciaba que pronto serian las seis de la tarde, Sakura caminaba junto a Hinata y amabas observaban como mucha gente salía del campamento y extrañadas preguntaron la razón, al enterarse corrieron a su habitación para convencer a sus compañeros de que ellos también deberían salir.

—No gracias—comento el pelirrojo.

—¡Hay vamos Gaara!, salgamos a divertirnos—sonrió la oji verde

—Ni-san… vamos… pensábamos decirles al grupo de… Naruto y Temari…

—Hmn

—Neji, si no vas… Hinata y yo podríamos encontrarnos con algunos chicos… Hinata es muy linda, estoy segura de que más de uno se fijara en ella—le susurro de forma malévola Sakura a Neji.

—Gaara y yo iremos—hablo fuerte y claro el Hyuga.

—¿Pero qué…?—comenzó a discutir Gaara cuando una mirada amenazante de parte del genio lo callo.

—Iremos a avisar a los demás—salió corriendo Sakura llevándose de la mano Hinata antes de que el castaño siquiera pudiera cambiar de opinión.

Buscaron a los integrantes de las otras bandas y quedaron de acuerdo en verse en una hora en la puerta del campamento, una hora que fue un desastre en la habitación del Uchiha, Naruto corriendo de un lado a otro buscando sus bóxers de "la suerte", unos viejo con dibujos de Toy Stori, Tenten gritándole que dejara de hacer tanto ruido, Kiba riendo de la escena y alentando a Tenten a que le gritara y el pobre azabache observándolos con su típica mirada de frialdad.

Los primero en la puerta eran Voices of destiny , Sakura traía su pelo en dos coletas bajas, unos shorts rojos, una blusa blanca de manga larga con decorados de cerezas y unos tenias rojos, Hinata usaba una faldita de mezclilla, una blusa manga tres cuartos verdes y unos tenis muy parecidos a los de Sakura pero de color verde, Neji traía una camisa de polo azul marino, unos pantalones negros al igual que sus zapatos y Gaara usaba una playera naranja con uno pantalones entubados.

Luego se acerco el grupo de Naruto, el cual llevaba una playera blanca de manga larga con decorados negros, unos pantalones negros y una bufanda de cuadros blancos, negros y grises, Sasuke traía una playera Morada con una chaqueta de mezclilla y unos pantalones que combinaban con su chaqueta, Kiba llevaba puesto una camisa de manga larga color crema, junto con un chalequito tipo traje, con unos pantalones negros y por ultimo venia Tenten con unos pantalones de mezclilla claros entubados, un blusón de mangas cortas color rosado crema, una torera rosado fuerte y un gorro de invierno del mismo color con su cabello atado en dos trenzas.

Y por ultimo llegaron tres chicas, Temari usaba una falda de picos negra con una blusa de redes morada y una torera negra, Karin tenía un blusón azul cielo con mallones blancos con chaleco blanco e Ino vestía un vestido rojo vino con una torera morada con unas sandalias del mismo color.

—¿Por qué tan arreglada Ino?, solo vamos a la feria—se burlo la peli rosa.

—Calla frentona—bromeo la chica—lo siento chicos, pero no podre ir con ustedes… tengo una cita—bajo la mirada evitando ver a Kiba—Adiós—y antes de que alguien pudiera anexar un comentario la chica salió disparada.

—Esper…—trato de decir Kiba.

—Oigan…¿Dónde está… Matzuri?—pregunto sonrojada Hinata.

—Cierto…venia tras nosotras—opino Temari.

—Ahí viene—menciono Gaara mirando al frente y todos voltearon viendo como la chica se acercaba, vestida con un pescador de cuadros rojos, una blusa naranja y tenis del mismo color, trayendo a rastras a un moreno muy conocido.

—¿Qué hace el aquí?—dio ligeramente nerviosa la Sabaku No

—Yo lo invite—llego al fin con ellos la castaña—chicos, el es Shikamaru.

Luego de que todos se presentaran tomaron rumbo a la feria, que al no estar lejos llegaron a pie.

—Perdón por llegar tarde—hablo la guitarrista al llegar con su ex novio.

—No te preocupes, no espere mucho—le sonrió amablemente el chico mientras la tomaba de la mano.

—¿Deidara qué haces?—trato de soltarse pero el rubio insistió.

—Si es mi última oportunidad, por lo menos déjame hacerlo a mi manera.

—Entonces…—se soltó del agarre—¿A dónde vamos?

—Sígueme— levanto la mano para que ella la tomara, la chica dudo un momento, pero ya había tomado una decisión, así que sin estar cien por ciento segura tomo la mano del chico.

—¡Oh!—miraron maravillados la feria Naruto, Kiba y Tenten.

—¿Qué les sucedes?—pregunto Shikamaru con una gota en su nuca mientras observaba como esos tres iban de puesto en puesto.

—Es que… en el pueblo donde vivíamos no hay ferias—comento con un poco de vergüenza Sasuke.

—Bueno, yo digo que hay que dividirnos para ver todo—comento alegre Matzuri.

—Me parece una perfecta idea, ven Sasuke tú y yo—comento la peli rosada tomando al moreno del brazo y alejándose rápidamente de ahí.

—¡Hey espera!—grito Karin e inmediatamente los siguió.

—Bueno… parece que ellos ya se adelantaron—comento divertido el Inuzuka.

—Yo quiero subirme a la montaña rusa—comento emocionada Tenten apuntado el gran juego—¿Quién se sube conmigo?—pero no recibió respuesta por parte de nadie.

—Lo siento…a mi me da…miedo—comento Hinata.

—Pero a Neji le gusta—dijo el pelirrojo vengándose así de que lo hayan obligado a asistir.

—¿Qué?—quiso oponerse el genio.

—¡Bien, vamos Neji!—lo tomo de la mano e instintivamente se alejaron de ahí.

—Bueno… vamos a los juego, quiero tratar de ganarme un peluche—sonrió la castaña baterista y Temari, Shikamaru, Kiba y Gaara la siguieron dejando a Naruto y a Hinata solos.

—Eh…—se sonrojo la chica al darse cuenta de que estaban solos.

—Hina-chan—le regalo una de sus brillantes sonrisa—vamos a divertirnos también— la tomo delicadamente de la mano y comenzaron a caminar como si de una pareja se tratase.

Los chicos terminaron dividiéndose en múltiples grupos, pero todos tendrían una noche placentera, excepto tal vez Ino quien luchaba contra sus principios, nunca debió haber aceptado esa cita, pero salió con el tres años, sentimientos como esos no eran fáciles de olvidar.

El chico la llevo a lo que parecía la orilla de un lago.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?—pregunto la chica.

—Aquí cenaremos—rio el chico.

La chica abrió los ojos cuando vio la escena que el rubio había preparado para ellos, estaban a la orilla del lago, donde estaba tapizado de césped, cerca había una pequeña mesa cuadrada con un mantel blanco con dos velas prendidas, habían unas luces de papel colgadas en algunos árboles con vista a las miles de estrellas en el cielo.

—Deidara… esto es…hermoso—contemplo la chica aquel mágico lugar.

—Me alegro que te guste, no fue fácil de instalar.

—Me imagino—bromeo la chica como solía hacerlo con él, los dos se sentaron en la mesa y de los arbustos salió un peli plateado con traje de mayordomo que se acerco a ellos.

—Mi nombre es Hidan… y seré su mesero…esta noche—dijo a regañadientes con una mirada fastidiosa haciendo que la rubia riera.

—Gracias—hablo Ino.

—Enseguida les traigo… la entrada.

—Gracias Hidan—se burlo Deidara y con una mirada amenazante el oji morado se retiro.

La chica jalo al castaño hasta la montaña, donde se encontraron con una enorme fila y Tenten sin dudarlo se formo en ella, esperaron casi media hora para poder acercarse a la línea de entrada, la fémina cada vez se ponía más nerviosa, escuchaba los gritos de las personas cuando se subían a aquel espeluznante juego, pero no podía retractarse, siempre había sido su sueño dorado subirse a una.

El tiempo paso y su turno llego, los asientos eran de dos por lo que ella y Neji se sentaron juntos, el chico no estaba nervioso ni asustado, muchas veces se había subido a juegos como estos con Hanabi.

—Neji… tengo miedo—menciono la chica.

—No hay porque tener miedo, según las estadísticas hay más probabilidad de morir viniendo a una feria que en ella.

—Eso no me hace sentir mejor—lo miro con cierto semblante de temor, lo cual de cierta manera conmovió el corazón de piedra del chico.

—Tranquila...estoy contigo—apretó la mano de la chica y esta le dedico una sonrisa, entonces el juego comenzó a moverse y la chica apretó con fuerza la mano del genio.

El juego comenzó a subir por una larga rampa llegando a la cima donde se podía ver la feria entera, la chica trago saliva y se sujeto fuertemente ahora del brazo del Hyuga este solo enrojeció ligeramente mas no dijo nada, entonces el inmenso juego en forma de gusanos comenzó a caer y al llegar el tiempo de la chica cerró los ojos, se abrazo al chico junto a ella y dejo soltar un fuerte grito mientras caían.

—¿Dónde estarán?—se preguntaba una pelirroja mientras trataba de encontrar a Sakura quien había huido con Sasuke.

—Hola linda—se acerco un sujeto.

—Piérdete, no tengo ganas de lidiar con basura como tú.

—¿Pero por qué tan agresiva?

—No tengo tiempo para ti—trato de calmarse.

—Mi nombre es Suigetsu, ¿Qué te parece si te invito un refresco?—le mostro su gran sonrisa lo que le dio cierto escalofrió a la chica y dándole la espalda hablo.

—No lo volveré a repetir, piérdete.

—Pero que amargada… bruja—se burlo de ella.

—¿Cómo me llamaste?—lo miro enojada con los puños cerrados.

—Lo que oíste, B-R-U-J-A.

—¡Piérdete!—grito mientras le propinaba un bueno golpe en la cara que lo mando a volar—Ahora tengo que buscar a esos dos.

Mientras Hinata se encontraba todavía siendo sujetada por el chico quien hablaba y hablaba, mas la chica no entendía nada pues estaba a punto de desmallarse, parecían novios, que dirían las personas a su alrededor.

—Hina-chan, ¿Te sucede algo?—dijo acercándose demasiado a ella, definitivamente no entendía nada de espacio individual el chico.

—No…Naru..to-kun—trato de sonar lo mejor posible.

—Bueno…¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?

—Eh… no lo sé… lo que sea estará…bien—le mostro una tímida sonrisa.

—¡Vamos Hina-chan!, debe haber algo que quieras hacer.

—Bueno…vamos ahí—cerro los ojos y señalo un lugar al azar.

Abrió sus ojos de par en par y frente a ella vi una gran casa hecha de madera, parecía tener telarañas colgando del tejado y en las ventanas, se veía a varios muñecos decapitados colgando y manchas de sangre por doquier.

—¿Segura?—dijo el Uzumaki con la mirada temerosa.

—Si tienes miedo…podemos ir… mejor a…

—¿Miedo?, Uzumaki Naruto no le tiene miedo, si haya quieres ir, haya iremos—forzó una sonrisa y caminaron hacia aquella casa, luego de pagar miraron la casa y apretando sus manos mas fuerte entraron, porque aunque ninguno lo decía, ambos se estaban muriendo del miedo.

Dieron un paso adentro y la puerta se cerró a su espalda, no podían ver nada por dentro, todo se encontraba a oscuras, entonces escucharon un ruido, era como una gotera, escuchaban fuerte y claro cada gota que caía. Voltearon a ver y vieron un pequeño destello de luz provenir de lo que parecía ser la concina, decidieron caminar hacia aquel lugar y a paso lento y seguro caminaron hacia ahí, al llegar se cercioraron de que no hubiera nada entraron y antes de que pudieran dar un respiro de la nada apareció un sujeto con una horrenda mascara de payaso con cuchillo en mano.

—¡Ah!—gritaron ambos antes de salir corriendo de aquel lugar.

—Naruto…tengo…mucho miedo—comento al borde del llanto Hinata.

—Tranquila… solo hay que encontrar… una salida.

Caminaron adentrándose a la casa, suponiendo que habría una puerta trasera donde seria la salida, entraron a un cuarto donde en una esquina había una chica con largos cabellos negros y cadenas en sus muñecas.

—Pero que linda muchachita, servirás como mi nuevo cuerpo—dijo aquella siniestra figura arrastrándose hacia ambos.

—¡Aléjate!—grito asustada la chica brincando a los brazos del Uzumaki que sin saber que hacer la abrazo y cuando la peli azul miro hacia arriba noto sus rostros muy cerca y se asusto empujándolo—¡Ah!

—¡Hinata!—grito el chico al ver como el "espectro" se acercaba a ella, la chica volteo y vio a la mujer.

—¡Naruto!—se acerco a él otra vez.

—¡Hay están!—vieron como gritaba el payaso acercándose a ellos.

—¡Ah!—gritaron por enésima vez en esa noche.

—¡Corre!—grito asustado el chico jalándola para que se alejaran y en que llegaban a la salida chocaron con dos personas.

—¡Ah!—grito Hinata.

—¡Hinata!—grito el rubio.

—¡Ah!—grito la otra chica con la que habían chocado.

—¡Ya cállense todos!—grito la otra persona con la que habían golpeado.

—¿Teme?

—¿Sakura?—pregunto la oji perla poniéndose de pie.

Una rubia y un peli negro caminaban viendo toda la diversidad de objetos que vendían en aquel lugar, se habían separado de Kiba, quien había encontrado a un viejo amigo y se puso a conversar con él, por otro lado Gaara y Matzuri habían ido a comprar un poco de algodón de azúcar, fue ahí cuando Temari aprovecho para separarse dando así una venganza por haber invitado al vago, no es que le molestara, pero le hubiera gustado que le avisen.

—Oye vago…—comenzó a hablar la chica.

—¿Qué paso?

—Tsunade… Tsunade no a completo el bajo verdad—lo agarro desprevenido con el comentario y un ligero tono carmesí se tiño en sus mejillas.

—No… yo lo hice.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque si no lo hacía te quejarías y eso es demasiado problemático.

—Tú con tu problemático, ¿Acaso hay algo que no sea "problemático"?—pregunto haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

—Cuando se trata de ti todo es problemático.

—Hay ya deja de quejarte, ven vamos a jugar—sonrió la chica y lo jalo del brazo llevándolo a un juego de puntería.

La chica comenzó jugando, pero los dardos no eran lo suyo, por lo que falló tres de cinco dardos se acerco al chico con la mirada derrotada.

—¿Por qué tan triste? Es solo un juego.

—Es que yo quería ese hermoso peluche de ciervo—dijo señalando al felpudo animal.

—Ves que eres problemática—dijo tomando su cartera y acercándose al juego, tomo los cinco dardos y los tiro al mismo tiempo quedando todos en el medio.

—¡Felicidades señor! ¡Escoja el premio que desee!—grito el vendedor, el chico solo señalo el ciervo e inmediatamente se le fue entregado—Aquí tienes problemática—le entrego el peluche a la chica.

—Gracias…vago—susurro lo último.

La castaña comía a gusto su enorme dulce mientras el chico solo la veía extrañado, como podía comer tanto dulce, a él le provocaría empalagamiento.

—¿Quieres?—le pregunto tranquila a chica a lo que el negó con la cabeza—No has cambiado nada—bajo la mirada triste.

—Tu tampoco—comento serio—sigues siendo la misma que conocí en el kínder.

—Extraño esos tiempos—sonrió melancólica—era muy divertido y tu… eras mi mejor amigo.

—¿No seguimos siendo amigos?—pregunto de repente causando un sonrojo en la chica.

—Si…pero… ya no es igual…

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Iré a tirar mi basura—se puso de pie y se alejo del chico, camino hacia el bote y deposito en él su basura, cuando tenía intenciones de regresar con su amigo escucho una voz femenina hablándole.

—Matzuri, cuánto tiempo—hablo la chica

—Sari…—pronuncio la chica—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Bueno, resulta que mi padre tiene una nueva compañía y tuvimos que mudarnos a Tokio… es ese— dijo mirando por detrás de la chica tratando de mirar al chico.

—Si… es Gaara—la miro desafiante.

—Tranquila Matzuri… yo se que él te gusta—dijo con una amable sonrisa.

—Pero…

—Vamos amiga, acéptalo o alguien más te lo podría quitar—molesta por el comentario le respondió con una sonrisa arrogante, muy poco común en ella.

—Lo que iba a decir es que… el ya es mi novio—soltó sin más haciendo que la chica se quedara en estado de shock.

—¿Enserio?... pues felicidades—trato de forzar una sonrisa, porque sin querer a ella le dolía—mira Matzuri… tu sabes que a mí también me gusta…así que…dale un beso de mi parte por favor—comento haciendo enrojecer a Matzuri.

Mientras… ya en el campamento se encontraban Deidara e Ino quienes habían terminado satisfactoriamente la cena, caminaban rumbo a la habitación de la chica, un silencio incomodo rondaba, pero ninguno parecía querer romperlo, ambos lucían… muy pensativos.

—Gracias por todo Deidara—dijo la chica deteniéndose frente a su puerta.

—Me alegra que te hayas divertido…

—Si… adiós—dijo dándose la vuelta dispuesta a entrar a su cuarto cuando el chico la tomo de la cintura y dándole la vuelta la aprisiono contra la pared y la chica sin poder hacer nada fue silenciada con los labios del chico, ella no correspondía pero el muchacho intensificaba cada vez más el beso.

—¡Deidara!—dijo empujando al fin al chico—¡es por esto que no quiero regresar contigo!¡Me has mostrado hoy que no puedo estar contigo sin que me ataques de esa manera!

—Bien que te ha gustado—menciono orgulloso.

—Te equivocas Deidara… has perdido tu última oportunidad, espero que respetes tu promesa y me dejes en paz.

—Espera Ino…

Pero esta no hizo caso y entro rápidamente a su recamara…se quedo parada contra la puerta, se deslizo en ella quedando sentada, poso un dedo en sus labios y sin poder evitarlo soltó una lagrima, la cual vino con muchas más al tiempo que la Yamanaka abrazaba sus rodillas.

—Creo que fue mala idea subirte a ese juego—menciono el genio mientras le entregaba la botella con agua.

—Lo sé pero… me divertí mucho—le dedico una breve sonrisa antes de dedicare a tomar el liquido.

—Hay que reunirnos con los demás—opino Neji.

—Oh no hay porque…apuesto que estarán bien, mejor divirtámonos los dos.

—Hmn.

—¿Qué tal… si entramos al túnel del amor?—le dijo pícaramente mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a él con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara, causando así un fuerte sonrojo en el chico, jamás una chica se había atrevido a acercares tanto a él.

—Tenten…—hablo por primera vez nervioso.

—Jajajaja—comenzó a reír la chica alejándose de él—solo bromeo—siguió riendo mientras se sostenía el estomago para aguantar.

—Compórtate—hablo serio cerrando los ojos.

—Vamos Neji… jamás te había visto así y me pareció muy tierno…—confeso con sus mejillas teñidas de rosa.

—Mejor vamos por ahí.

—Si jefe… pero…todavía estoy un poco mareada… me sostienes para que no caiga—dijo con una mirada de perrito.

—Hmn.

Los chicos ya habían salido de aquel espeluznante lugar y ahora reían de lo sucedido anteriormente, a excepción de Sasuke que durante el recorrido tuvo que aguantar que Sakura le apretara tan fuerte el brazo que parecía que se lo arrancaría, y luego de encontrarse con Naruto e Hinata tuvo que aguantarlos a ellos también, pero gracias a Kami habían encontrado la salida y ay al fin estaban fuera.

—La verdad yo no tuve miedo—comento el Uzumaki con una brillante sonrisa.

—Si claro—lo miro arrogante el Uchiha—le tienes miedo a los fantasmas desde el kínder.

—¡Calla Teme!

—¡Dobe!

—¡Teme!

—¡Dobe!

—¡Teme!

—Eh… yo… creo que es mejor…ir a buscar a los demás…—comento un poco asustada Hinata.

—Sí, creo que es lo mejor—comento la pelirrosa.

Y así los chicos comenzaron a caminar buscando a sus compañeros, Sasuke y Naruto iban adelante discutiendo como siempre mientras las chicas los veían con una cara de "Maduren", entonces Sakura le hizo una pregunta a Hinata, una que ella no se esperaba.

—Hinata… a ti…¿Te gusta Naruto?—susurro casi inaudible.

—¿Q…que?—dijo la chica totalmente sonrojada.

—Vamos Hinata, te conozco y sé cuando alguien te atrae o no.

—Bueno…si me gusta, pero—bajo la mirada triste—tu le gustas, el solo piensa en ti así que yo no…

—No digas eso, sabes que no le hare caso, digo es lindo y me cae bien, pero no es mi tipo…Hinata, te ayudare a conquistarlo—dijo guiñándole el ojo y mostrándole una enorme sonrisa.

La chica camino demasiado nerviosa hacia su compañero, sabía que lo que haría estaba mal, pero no podía dejar que Sari dudara de su "relación" con el pelirrojo así que acercándose se paro enfrente de él y suspiro.

—¿Qué sucede Matzuri?—pregunto el chico poniéndose de pie.

—Gaara…yo lo siento.

—¿De qué hablas?

La chica sabia que se arrepentiría después, pero no pudo evitarlo, tomo al chico de los hombros y sin aguantar más junto sus labios con los de él.


	12. Chapter 12

Bueno, traigo conti :) solo paso rapidin a dejarla, porque tengo hambre y voy a ir a comer x) jejeje disfruten y de nuevo perdón :C

Cap. 12

El muchacho abrió los ojos como platos, no sabía lo que sucedía, enrojeció hasta no poder más y miro a su compañera, pero ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, eso no era normal en ella, o por lo menos el no recordaba que fuera así, pero a quien engañaba, le encantaba como la castaña lo besaba posesivamente a sí que sin pensarlo mucho la tomo de la cintura y correspondió el beso ferozmente.

—¡Neji! ¡Dale! Solo un juego más—pedía la chica de trenzas.

—No, cada vez que nos bajamos de uno dices mas y mas incoherencias, esos juegos te están mareando, mejor vamos a buscar a los demás.

—¡Neji!—se quejaba como una niñita de cinco años.

—Dije que no, ahora vamos—la sujeto de la mano y se comenzó a alejar de los juegos mecánicos cuando sintió que la chica lo abrazo por detrás.

—Ves a lo que me refiero—dijo Neji un tanto fastidiado—no creas que haciendo un puchero iremos a otro.

—No… no es eso…es…—tartamudeo asustada mientras apuntaba a cierta dirección.

—Pero si es…

Los dos chicos caminaban, uno al lado del otro, la chica sostenía a su felpudo animal y el chico solo la miraba con una casi invisible sonrisa, entonces algo atrajo la atención de Temari.

—Vamos—apunto cierto lugar.

—No, no me gusta.

—Hay vamos, no hay nadie más que tu, y siempre quise entrar a una, no seas vago.

La rubia lo jalo mientras este suspiraba un "problemático" y entraron a una máquina de fotos, la chica inserto la moneda y esta empezó a tirar flashes mientras la Sabaku No posaba junto al Nara.

Mientras por fuera comenzaban a salir las fotos, seis en total, la primera se mostraba a la chica con una gran sonrisa y el chico con cara de "problemático", la segunda Temari regañaba a Shikamaru, en la tercera los dos aparecían gritando, en la cuarta la rubia se giraba indignada, en la quita el Nara suspiraba y en la sexta salían los dos sonriendo con un moreno un tanto sonrojado.

Hinata caminaba con Naruto mientras iban a comprar refrescos para ellos y sus dos compañeros, se habían cansado de buscar a los demás, por más que buscaran no encontraban a nadie, así que después de "debatirlo" decidieron sentarse a beber algo.

—Hina-chan,… ¿Tu crees, que yo… le guste a Sakura?—pregunto desviando la mirada ya que estaba sonrojado, la Hyuga tomo un semblante triste, le dolía que le preguntase eso, pero… era su oportunidad de darle a entender al chico que la peli rosa no era para él.

—Lo siento Naruto… pero no le gustas—vio como el Uzumaki bajaba la mirada—pero estoy segura de que encontraras alguien para ti, eres divertido, amigable, lindo, gua…—lo dijo tan rápido que hasta tartamudear se le olvido…, pero al darse cuenta de sus palabras se sonrojo violentamente.

El Uzumaki la miro de reojo y sonrió, él sabía que Sakura no le haría caso, pero quería darse una oportunidad, paso sus manos al reverso de su cabeza y casi gritando hablo.

—¡Gracias!—sonrió —eres muy amable Hinata, me gusta eso de ti— comento ocasionando, si era posible, un sonrojo más fuerte en la oji perla

—Naruto…kun yo…—quería revelarle sus sentimientos, no era el mejor momento para hacerlo, pero se sentía preparada—tu me… ¡Oh no!—exclamo de repente dándose la vuelta para ocultarse de algo… o alguien.

—¿Hinata?, ¿Qué sucede?, no me digas que es aquel payaso otra vez—dijo miedoso mientras se le ponía la piel de gallina.

—No, no es eso… es… Kazuo-sama —susurro mientras veía a aquel anciano con su pequeña hermana a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

—Tenten…es… solo un payaso—hablo indiferente el castaño.

—Es que… yo… a mi…—tartamudeo mientras se sostenía más fuerte de la camisa del Hyuga.

—¿No me digas… que le tienes miedo?—sonrió un tanto burlón.

—¡No les tengo miedo!—grito sonrojada, pero aun así no se soltó—solo pensé que tu tal vez tendrías miedo… así que decidí abrazarte para que no te asustes—contesto aun más nerviosa.

—Ah… con que es eso—opino con un ligero tono de burla.

—Si, así que siéntete afortunado de mi abrazo.

—Sí, si, por favor abrázame—dijo dándose la vuelta y envolviendo a Tenten, era obvio que ella estaba más que asustada, pero si creer que era él quien estaba "atemorizado" la hacía sentir mejor, Neji pretendería tener miedo.

—¿Dónde estarán?—preguntaba una pelirroja molesta mientras movía rápidamente su pie.

Karin llevaba una hora buscando a Sasuke y a Sakura como loca, ya no sabía a dónde ir o a quien preguntar si no habían visto a una chica con cabello "chicloso", y de repente su suerte cambio, a lo lejos noto la cabellera rosada que había estado buscando y junto estaba el Uchiha con una cara de fastidio, como si su vida dependiera de ello la chica corrió hacia el muchacho y sin decir nada brinco a la espalda de Sasuke.

—¡Sasuke!—grito sonriendo

—¡Karin que le haces a Sasuke-kun!—grito alterada Sakura al ver el comportamiento de su compañera.

—Calla Sakura—dijo bajándose del Uchiha, quien solo tenía una cara de fastidio—Eh estado buscándolos como loca desde hace una hora.

—Cada quien busca como quiere—menciono cruzándose de brazos y mirando indignada hacia otro lado.

—¿¡Eh! Que tratas de decir—

—¡Sabes muy bien lo que trato de decir!

—¡Ya cállense las dos!—intervino el Uchiha haciendo callar a las dos chicas—Mejor vayamos a buscar a Naruto… ni él es tan ruidoso como ustedes.

—Si Sasuke-kun, vamos—tomo Karin al moreno del brazo y enseguida la Haruno imito la acción.

Al Uchiha inmediatamente le salió una venita en la frente y las miro con cara de fastidio, ¿no podían comportarse ni siquiera cinco minutos?

—¡Suéltenme!—grito enojado alejándose del agarre de las chicas—las personas creerán que soy alguna clase de play boy—menciono molesto.

—Entonces dile a esta que se vaya—dijo Karin apuntando a Sakura.

—Tú fuiste la que llego a molestarnos.

—Tú lo secuestraste

—Sasuke, dile a Karin que quieres estar conmigo.

—¡No! dile que me prefieres a mí que a esa peli rosa.

—¿Sasuke?

—¿Ah?

Las chicas voltearon a ver y justamente como temían el moreno había "escapado", las chicas se miraron molestas casi como si un rayo imaginario pudiera salir de las miradas de ambas y chocar, comenzaron una nueva pelea sobre "de quien había sido la culpa" , una pelea tan grande que atrajo miradas de toda clase de personas quien poco a poco se reunían en circulo a verlas pensando que era alguna clase de "grabación para una película"

—Hina-chan… ¿Qué sucede?—pregunto preocupado Naruto mientras veía como su amiga intentaba taparse el rostro.

—Es que… Kazuo-sama… y Hanabi-chan—tartamudeo nerviosa y asustada.

—¿Quiénes son ellos?—dudo el rubio.

—Luego te explico… por ahora… no puedo dejar que me vean…—escondió aun mas su rostro pero Naruto observo como un señor de edad avanzada miraba a Hinata con cierta curiosidad, supuso que sería el tal "Kazuo-sama" y parecía que se acercaría preguntar quién era, así que pensando solamente en ayudar a su amiga sostuvo la barbilla de la chica y sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo junto sus labios con los de la Hyuga haciendo que esta tuviera el mayor sonrojo en toda su vida.

La falta de aire impidió que su beso continuara y los obligo a separarse, se miraron sonrojados sin saber que decir, sobre todo Matzuri quien jamás se abría imaginado que Gaara le correspondiera el beso sin embargo una inmensa felicidad la llenaba al pensar que el Sabaku No pudiera corresponder sus sentimientos, pensó en decirle toda la verdad, pero antes de abrir la boca el pelirrojo comenzó a hablar.

—Matzuri yo…—menciono nervioso y le dio la espalda—vámonos al campamento, los demás pueden regresar si nosotros— y sin más comenzó a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos mientras la castaña se quedaba tiesa…acaso el chico pretendía que nada había pasado…

—Salimos bien—sonrió la rubia mientras Shikamaru veía las fotos sonrojado.

—Como digas problemáticas.

—Bueno… creo que ya es tarde, deberíamos regresar—comento Temari sacando su celular y comenzando a marcar a Matzuri.

Espero unos minutos y luego escucho como del otro lado de la línea contestaba la castaña

—¿Hola?—comento con una voz ligeramente triste.

—Matzuri… vamos a reunirnos para que volvamos con los demás.

—Yo ya estoy de regreso con Gaara, lamento haberlos dejado, llámale a Karin mejor.

—Oh… de acuerdo, ¿estás bien?, suenas algo… triste.

—No es nada…

—De acuerdo.

Luego de despedirse llamo a la pelirroja quien, de mala gana, camino con Sakura hasta la entrada encontrándose con Temari y Shikamaru, comenzaron a llamar a todos los que podían, para así ya irse a casa, Sakura llamo a Neji, quien le aviso a Tenten la cual llamo a Sasuke y luego a Naruto.

Todo había funcionado, el señor no se había dado cuenta de que la chica era Hinata, y todo gracias a que cuando el Uzumaki había sellado sus labios el anciano decidió no interrumpir …I see you driving 'round town, With the girl i love and i'm like, Forget you,… comenzaba a sonar la canción de Cee Lo y el rubio se separo de la chica totalmente sonrojado y atendió su teléfono.

—¿Bueno?—contesto

—¿Naruto?, Soy Tenten, te vemos en la entrada en cinco minutos, Sasuke dijo que estabas con Hinata ¿no?

—Si… ella está conmigo—volteo a ver y la chica no estaba—¿Hinata?—miro para abajo y la vio desmayada en el piso—¡¿Hinata!—grito mientras rápidamente cerraba su celular y se disponía a levantarla.

—¿Naruto?, ¿Naruto?—decía la castaña mas no recibía respuesta alguna.

—¿Qué sucede?—pregunto el castaño.

—Nada… supongo que es alguna de sus tonterías—suspiro la Amma.

—Bueno vayamos con los demás, deben estar esperando.

—Si—sonrió la fémina y ambos comenzaron a andar para a salida.

Caminaron un tramo y antes de llegar a la salida divisaron como un rubio cargaba a una chica en su espalda, una chica bastante parecida a Hinata a los ojos del Hyuga… un momento… esa era ¡Hinata!, miles de preguntas comenzó a hacerse el genio, ¿qué le había pasado?, ¿Era algo grave?, ¿Se podría curar? ¿Era culpa de Naruto?

—¿Qué le paso a Hinata?—llego ligeramente alterado el Hyuga.

—Eh… es que… un… eh…yo—se sonrojo Naruto sin saber contestar, no podía decir la verdad, tenía la sensación de que si lo hacia Neji lo mataría.

—¿Qué le hiciste Uzumaki?—pregunto una vez mas Neji.

—Neji… tranquilo—le susurro Sakura acercándose a su amigo.

—Pero Hinata…—

—¡Oh no!—exclamo de repente el Uzumaki.

—¿Qué sucede dobe?

—Es que ahí—intento señalar con la mirada al viejo Kazuo-sama.

—¡Kazuo-sama!—exclamaron Sakura y Neji.

—¿Quién es ese?—pregunto Shikamaru.

—No lo sé, pero parece ser que ellos no quieren ser vistos por el—le respondió la Sabaku No.

—Vámonos—ordeno Neji, y como si de una advertencia se tratase todos comenzaron a caminar hacia el campamento.

Y mientras ellos caminaban hacia el campamento en el se encontraban dos jóvenes caminando en sumo silencio, uno detrás del otro, la chica lo seguía desde atrás con la mirada baja y con unas intensas ganas de llorar, ¿De verdad Gaara era tan frio como para pretender que no había pasado nada? Pero si el correspondió, le dio esperanzas y una ilusión inmensa, se sentía mal, entonces paró en seco.

—Jamás…—comenzó a decir captando la atención del pelirrojo quien la volteo a ver—Jamás… ¡Jamás me había sentido tan herida!—estallo en llanto sorprendiendo, no solo al Sabaku No, si no a ella misma también.

—¿Matzuri?

—Yo… Gaara… tu me gustas—dijo con la voz entrecortada y haciendo que el chico se sonrojara—y al ver como correspondías a mi beso yo pensé… por un momento pensé…que tu sentías lo mismo… pero si no es así, por favor no… no me ilusiones.

El silencio incomodo inundo, nadie pronunciaba ni una sola palabra, la castaña solo mantenía la cabeza baja ya que las lagrimas impedían que viera algo, le dolía que el chico no dijera nada, por lo menos un "lo siento" sería suficiente, pero nada…. Entonces unos cálidos brazos la envolvieron, asustándola más que sorprendiéndola.

—Yo nunca quise… que te sintieras de esa forma…—tartamudeo el chico—pero tú sabes… que no soy bueno para esto… por favor… enséñame como mostrar mis sentimientos hacia ti—termino con la cara casi del mismo color de su cabello.

—Gaara… —susurro la fémina antes de abrazarlo.

Al fin habían llegado, luego de varias discusiones en el camino y muchas regañadas de parte de Sakura, lo jóvenes habían llegado al campamento Yondaime, eran las 11:00, un poco temprano para irse a dormir, pero algunos tenían sueño, asi que Neji llevo a Hinata a la habitación y luego el se durmió, Sasuke y Kiba decidieron acostarse también, Sakura y Karin habían ido a beber algo, ya que al parecer cuando Sasuke no rondaba cerca se llevaban bastante bien y hasta tenían varias cosas en común, Naruto se quedo contándole a Tenten lo que había pasado en la feria, ya que pensó que al ser una chica entendería, y Temari se quedo sentada en un banco junto a Shikamaru.

-No tienes que quedarte vago…—menciono la rubia.

—No tengo nada mejor que hacer, además no tengo sueño.

—De acuerdo… y dime ¿Cómo es que te enteraste del campamento?

—Mi papa veía como hacia presentaciones con las luces y todo para mis amigos y pues me consiguió el trabajo.

—Pues no haces muy buenas presentaciones, ya que solo pusiste luces rosaditas en la nuestra—lo miro con cara de fastidio.

—Te dije problemática, era muy poco el tiempo para lo que tú me pedias, no soy mago sabes—comento el chico mirando al cielo.

—Espero… que algún día puedas hacerme una gran presentación, tal vez así vea que tan bueno eres… vago—sonrió guiñándole el ojo.

—Te lo demostrare… problemática— contesto con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¡¿Qué tu qué?—grito alterada la castaña.

—¡Lo siento!, es que no se me ocurrió otra cosa!—dijo el chico asustado.

Naruto le había contado todo a Tenten, y me refiero a Todo, la fémina había quedado pasmada, Naruto no era esa clase de chico, claro que era inoportuno y hacia cosas que nadie se esperaba, de hecho lo habían apodado "el músico hiperactivo cabeza hueca número uno", pero… besar a una chica tímida, retraída y nerviosa como Hinata… eso era… muy raro en el.

—¿Pero… porque Naruto? Dios Neji te va a matar—comento mientras tapaba su boca con sus manos.

—¡No le digas!—grito asustado el chico— eh visto como protege a su prima de los pervertidos del campamento, me matara si se entera.

—Haber… así que por eso se desmayo… un momento… eso quiere decir…¡OMG!—soltó de repente la castaña.

—Hay que fresa te has vuelto Tenten—se rasco la nuca en Uzumaki y recibió un codazo por parte de su compañera.

—Tengo que hablar con Sakura… muy bien Naruto, nuestra sesión termina por hoy hasta nuevo aviso… ahora dormir.

—Pero…—intento oponerse el chico.

—A dormir.

Un nuevo día comenzaba en el campamento Yondaime, hoy era día de clase grupal, donde las bandas con todos sus integrantes tenían clases con el ilustre profesor Iruka, casualmente a los grupos de Neji, Sasuke e Ino les toco la misma clase…, aunque todavía faltaba una hora, así que Naruto pensó en aprovechar y buscar a Hinata, para así poder pedirle perdón, busco por unos minutos y luego la vio recostada debajo de un frondoso árbol.

—¡Hina-chan!—grito desde lo lejos para asegurarse de que no se parara y marchara.

—Eh…Na…Naruto…kun—menciono mientras sus pómulos se tomaban un color rosado.

—Hinata… yo quería… pedirte perdón… yo no debí… ¿Hinata?

—Naru… Naruto…kun—observo como la chica parecía mareada y su cara se volvía cada vez mas roja.

—¿¡Hinata!—grito alterado mientras la zarandeaba.

—Naruto…kun.

—Yo lo siento—menciono despacio y la chica pareció reaccionar—se que no debí, pero te veías tan asustada, y no me gusto el verte de esa manera, porque tu siempre tienes esa cálida sonrisa, y no quería que ese sujeto te encontrara y soy torpe Hina-chan no se me ocurrió una mejor manera, ¡Lo siento!

—No te preocupes, no… no lo hiciste con… otra intención…—susurro avergonzada y al mismo tiempo triste.

—Espero… podamos seguir siendo amigos Hinata, amigos como lo hemos estado siendo—sonrió haciendo a la Hyuga sonrojar, e inmediatamente se puso de pie.

—Yo…nos vemos después—dijo y casi al instante salió corriendo con miedo a desmallarse otra vez.

La rubia caminaba como si estuviera hinopstizada, seguía pensando en a noche anterior, Deidara… ¿Cómo se atrevía a besarla después de lo que había hecho?, pero lo que le dolía era… a cara de Kiba… como le había visto cuando dijo que saldría con él, y para colmo le ignoro, debía hablar con él, pero… sentía un poco de vergüenza de verlo… pero sin darse cuenta choco con alguien… justamente la persona en que estaba pensando Inuzuka Kiba y como si de un foco se tratase sus ojos se iluminaron.

—Kiba…

—Ino, que lastima que no fuiste a la feria te hubieras divertido mucho—sonrió el chico.

—Si… me hubiera gustado mucho ir, pero tuve… otras cosas que hacer—contesto nerviosa.

—Hmn… si… saliste con Deidara—dijo casi en murmuro.

—Sí, ¡pero no significo nada!—comento ligeramente alterada—era su última oportunidad y dijo que después me dejaría en paz… así que Kiba yo pensaba—dudo un poco.

—¿Qué Ino?, dímelo—le animo el castaño.

—Pensaba que tu y yo…

—¡Kiba!—grito a lo lejos una linda chica de larga cabellera castaña.

—Oh no…—susurro inaudible el baterista.

—Me divertí mucho ayer en la feria, habrá que repetirlo—llego la fémina a su lado.

—Ya veo qué clase de diversión me perdí—menciono Ino molesta cruzándose de brazos.

—No Ino…—trato de explicar el chico.

—Mucho gusto, soy Ayame—menciono la nueva chica.

—Eh…el gusto es mío—comento la rubia, ya que después de todo no era culpa de ella que Kiba fuera un mujeriego.

—Bueno…yo...—comenzó Kiba.

—Yo me voy—sonrió Ino—vayan a divertirse—dijo con cierto tono de cinismo.

—Espera… no es lo que crees, lo que me ibas a decir.

—Déjalo, no era nada importante—menciono mientras se daba la vuelta y se alejaba molesta.

—Bueno… la clase de hoy es… cooperar—menciono con voz fuerte y clara Iruka-sensei.

Todos prestaban mayor atención que en cualquier otro taller, el hombre frente a él era un verdadero genio, era el representante de la banda más famosa de todo Japón, "Chidori", así que si querían tener éxito deberían absorber por lo menso un 40% de esa clase.

—A veces en una banda se le designa un puesto a alguien y se generaliza, con esto me refiero a que i eres el bajista, eso es lo que te toco y ya, pero… ¿y si puede cantar?, ¿o si la o el vocalista sabe tocar algún instrumento? Por eso hay que dejar que en la banda todos descubran sus nuevos valores, nuevas habilidades y apoyarse a usarlas y a explorarlas—el tiempo transcurrió rápido y en menos de lo que todos habían pensado el tiempo había terminado— bueno… tarea chicos— y el típico "Ah" se escucho—elijan a un miembro de su banda que no cante y quiero que la próxima clase la cante… diviértanse chicos.

El día había pasado rápido, las cuatro de la tarde dieron y por alguna razón ese día parecía un poco flojo, todos parecían estar cansados, pues ya había pasado un mes desde que campamento empezó y las personas se acostumbraron al nuevo ritmo de vida, Matzuri se encontraba muy feliz, aunque no había podido hablar con Gaara ese día, comprendía que para él era difícil expresar sus sentimientos… pero él la quería y eso era suficiente por ahora, ya luego avanzarían en su relación, pues por ahora debía concentrarse en su tarea asignada hace unas horas, ya que ella fue la elegida en su grupo para cantar, y ahora se encontraba ensayando así que presiono la radio que se encontraba en su habitación y un piano comenzó a sonar.

WAKING UP I SEE THAT EVERYTHING IS OK

THE FIRST TIME IN MY LIFE AND NOW IT´S SO GREAT

SLOWING DOWN I LOOK AROUND AND I AM SO AMAZED

I THINK ABOUT THE LITTLE THINGS THAT MAKE LIFE GREAT

I WOULDN´T CHANGE A THING ABOUT IT

THIS IS THE BEST FEELING

Su voz era realmente Hermosa, tal vez no tan dulce como la de Ino, o no tan ponderosa como la de Tenten, pero era suave y atrayente, además de que las letras de la canción eran muy bonitas.

THIS INNOCENCE IS BRILLIANT, I HOPE THAT IT WILL STAY

THIS MOMENT IS PERFECT, PLEASE DON´T GO AWAY, I NEED YOU NOW

AND I´LL HOLD ON TO IT, DON´T YOU LET IT PASS YOU BY

I FOUND A PLACE SO SAFE, NOT A SINGLE TEAR

THE FIRST TIME IN MY LIFE AND NOW IT´S SO CLEAR

FEEL CALM I BELONG, I´M SO HAPPY HERE

IT´S SO STRONG AND NOW I LET MYSELF BE SINCERE

I WOULDN´T CHANGE A THING ABOUT IT

THIS IS THE BEST FEELING

—Naruto… me pregunto… si te darás cuenta de mis sentimientos…—pensaba la pobre oji jade, el beso de Naruto, a decir verdad lo había disfrutado, pero sabia en el fondo que para él no había sido importante, pero lo quería, realmente lo quería para ella, pero… ¿Cómo?, ella era tímida y el súper hiperactivo… ¿quedarían bien?

THIS INNOCENCE IS BRILLIANT, I HOPE THAT IT WILL STAY

THIS MOMENT IS PERFECT, PLEASE DON´T GO AWAY, I NEED YOU NOW

AND I´LL HOLD ON TO IT, DON´T YOU LET IT PASS YOU BY

IT´S THE STATE OF BLISS YOU THINK YOU´RE DREAMING

IT´S THE HAPPINESS INSIDE THAT YOU´RE FEELING

IT´S SO BEAUTIFUL IT MAKES YOU WANNA CRY

"Maldito Kiba" eran los pensamientos de la rubia, pero sinceramente estaba más celosa que molesta, ¿quién era esa tal Ayame? ¿Qué tanto hicieron los dos?, realmente era incomodo pensar en eso, y justo cuando pensaba pedirle una cita al castaño… pero no podía perder, le gustaba Kiba, si lo había aceptado, ahora era tiempo de conquistarlo.

IT´S THE STATE OF BLISS YOU THINK YOU´RE DREAMING

IT´S THE HAPPINESS INSIDE THAT YOU´RE FEELING

IT´S SO BEAUTIFUL IT MAKES YOU WANNA CRY

IT´S SO BEAUTIFUL IT MAKES YOU WANT TO CRY

Gaara se encontraba parado frente al lago mirando las pequeñas olitas moverse, Matzuri lo había hecho muy feliz, pero tenía miedo de que ero lo que seguia, como hablaría con ella, ¿que eran ahora? Algo…. ¿algo más que amigos?, de cierta manera esperaba que sí, pero tendría que esperar a descubrirlo después, por ahora se quedaría secretamente feliz de saber que una chica linda como ella le quería.

THIS INNOCENCE IS BRILLIANT, IT MAKES YOU WANT TO CRY

THIS INNOCENCE IS BRILLIANCE, PLEASE DON´T GO AWAY

CAUSE I NEED YOU NOW

AND I´LL HOLD ON TO IT, DON´T YOU LET IT PASS YOU BY

Pero que había pasado… de verdad lo estaba queriendo, más de lo que pensó querer a alguien, pero… al `principio pensó que era solo un capricho por que el chico era guapo, pero… no… no era así… realmente le gustaba mucho y quería decírselo sin que el pensara que era una broma, pero el miedo del rechazo la invadía, pero tenía que hacerlo, ya estaba decidido, confesaría sus sentimientos… lo haría al día siguiente.

THIS INNOCENCE IS BRILLIANT, I HOPE THAT IT WILL STAY

THIS MOMENT IS PERFECT, PLEASE DON´T GO AWAY, I NEED YOU NOW

AND I´LL HOLD ON TO IT, DON´T YOU LET IT PASS YOU BY


End file.
